Delete and Betty's Chain of Memories
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: Sequel to the first one and the one on the FOS site Delete, Betty, and the gang visit a strange castle while learning of two people named Cosmo and Tails. All while Marik's group ventures in the castle for their lives.
1. Prologue

It had been two days since the gang consisting of Delete, Betty, Richie, Sparky the Pikachu, Casey, Yugi, Mokuba, Digit Le Boid, the Powerpuff Girls Z, and two weasels they had just recently met had gone on the long winding road to follow Peach. During the two days they followed Peach to find Marik and the ones missing, Delete and Betty stumbled to a cave where they had started their feelings for each other.

There, they had realized the truth: They had not truly loved either Jake or Misty, they had loved each other all along. But despite that, they wish for their confession and real romance to be a secret. Since then, no one else had figured out the secret...at least to the ones that actually knew Delete and Betty throughout their journey.

That evening, in the night sky, Delete heard a voice calling out, "Keyblade Masters..."

He yelped and awoke, looking around. He looked at one direction where the males were sleeping together, then the other where all the females were sleeping inside the comfort of their sleeping bags. Delete sighed as he got up, then started walking down the long road.

Betty groaned and awoke, noticing the teal droid heading out as she became concerned.

"Wait for me!" she spoke as she got out of the bag and followed him in pursuit.

The two walked down the long winding road as they both looked around, becoming concerned. Just then, the two stopped as they came to a fork on the road.

"Ahead lies something you need..." a figure behind the two spoke.

The two turned quickly, looking around, but found no one around. They shook their heads in confusion, then turned as they gasped, noticing the cloaked figure in one of the roads.

"...but to claim it, you must first lose something dear..." he continued before he turned from them and then disappeared.

The two dashed to where he was, but he was gone. Betty and Delete had began to wonder who the mysterious figure was. But all that had to be put aside as they ran down the road the figure was on.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a white room, two figures were drawing on a sketchpad together. In a cage, a toy fox and a toy girl with green hair wearing green and white were in a cage. The two were drawing a very strange castle, finishing up the final part. They brushed the eraser marks before it was set down.

The scene then changed to the same castle the two drew, which was the very castle Delete and Betty came to. The two took a few steps closer, gazing in amazement at the majestic castle, not knowing of the danger they were about to face.

**Delete & Betty's Chain of Memories**

A bit later, after everyone had gathered around, the Powerpuff Girls Z stopped, then looked at each other as they discussed some various things about the castle. Sarah looked concerned, however. She had just met the people that helped her and Greasy, though she had a feeling that she would lose more than just something, even though she barely knew any of the rescuers.

Greasy looked as he became concerned to Betty and Delete. Sure Betty was attractive, but not as close to Sarah...at least to him anyway.

Delete and Betty looked up at the castle, looking at the huge structure. Just then, they felt something hit them, making them gasp and wonder. The two then went to the doors as Kaoru felt it as well.

"Huh?" she said to herself before looking at the two.

Yugi looked a little worried as did Yami Yugi inside the puzzle. Then, almost everyone felt the same thing as everyone began to approach the door. Little would they know as that once inside, they would discover or lose what was about to come... 


	2. Floor 1 Neo Tokyo

Inside the strange castle, the door was opened as both Betty and Delete took a look around. Then, after a moment, they pushed the door opened with all their might as they entered. The others entered cautiously, looking around. Just then, they stopped as Miyako became concerned.

"You sure we should just barge in like this?" Asked the blonde girl.

Kaoru looked at her as she spoke, "We have to if we're gonna find Youma-chan and Zuko-chan..."

She looked shocked as she looked around, shouting, "What!? Julayla and Neros Zetto are here!?"

Naoko crossed her arms as she spoke, "Maybe, maybe not. Something told me they'd be here, that's all."

"Is that so?" Momoko asked her.

"Well, now that you mentioned it," Sakura began, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Us too!" The girls that could transform shouted.

"So was I!" Most of them spoke.

"Are you serious?" Betty said, turning to the group, "So were me and Delete!"

"Just one look at the castle, and we both knew!" Delete grinned.

The two placed their hearts as they both spoke in unison, "They're here."

Kinomi grinned as she looked at them while Yugi spoke, "Well, what do you know?"

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Mokuba spoke to the dogs.

"Guess again! Zing!" A familiar penguin spoke as he came out of Delete's bag. "I know this can't be mere coincidence."

"Why, Tux, don't tell me that..." Courage began as the penguin nodded.

"Actually yes, I felt it, too!"

"Oh my gosh!" Casey shouted, "Maybe it's contagious!"

"I'm not so sure about that." Digit said with concern.

"Or maybe something funny's going on!" Richie spoke, "I think we should check it out."

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

"Okay, then." Delete spoke, "Let's go."

They then noticed Delete about to walk away until Betty spoke, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To check it out." He spoke to her, pointing to the door in front of them, then grinned a bit mischievously, "What's wrong, Bee Bee, you scared?"

"What?!" Betty blushed a bit, "Don't be silly!"

"Well, let's go, everyone." Shirly sighed as they headed off.

Momoko then looked back at the door as she spoke, "Okay, but we should shut the door behind us."

Just then, she looked shocked as a hooded man was near the door as it closed automatically.

"Guys!" She shouted as everyone turned to her.

Betty looked at the figure as she spoke, "Who is that?!"

"I don't know, but he looks dangerous!" He spoke.

With that, the duo got out their keyblades as the others brought out their weapons, though, the Powerpuff Girls Z themselves, had not transformed, only making fighting poses. The figure only walked toward them.

Digit then shouted, jumping to the conclusion, "It's a Heartless! Let's see how you handle our magic!"

Kaoru nodded, then shouted, "POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

She then noticed something wrong: Kaoru had not transformed to her alter ego, Buttercup Z.

"Huh?" She asked herself while Digit prepared to use as spell.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

Everyone just looked at him as he realized that his magic had not come out.

The droid, however, kept shouting as he prepared to use a card, "FIRE! FIRE!"

The group looked worried as he continued, waving the card in his hand, "Um...Blizzard? Thunder!"

"Come on! Powered Buttercup! Powered Buttercup!" She frowned, shouting, "What the hell's going on?!"

The figure then stopped a yard from them as Digit spoke, "I don't get it. Why isn't my magic working?"

"And why can't I transform?"

They both looked down while the figure spoke, in a somewhat sexy voice, "Isn't it obvious? The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew...though the forgetting does not end there."

Everyone eased up, looking confused and concerned about what the figure said.

"In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find. That is the way of things in Jareth's Castle."

"Jareth's Castle?" Greasy spoke.

"But we barely know these guys." Sarah asked the figure, "What about us? Will we forget we ever met them?"

But he didn't reply as he instead vanished in blackness, making everyone gasp. The leaders looked around, then, the figure reappeared behind Delete. He and Betty turned, glaring at him.

"Yes...here, you will meet people you know. People you miss." he spoke to them.

"People we miss?" Betty pondered.

Delete then realized as he shouted, "Marik, Maximus, Nemesis, Ling Ling, and Minimus! You mean those guys?"

"They're here!?" Betty demanded.

The figure smirked as he spoke, "DO you want to find them? If you do..."

He then raised his hand, pointing to the two as a huge gust with flower pedals came to them. The two struggled while the figure went through the two. The two frowned, turning around, then charging to him. They jumped up, then slashed down, only to find the flower pedals replace where they slashed.

They both glared, looking around as they turned to the door, which was where the figure was reappearing. Everyone ran to near the staircase as the leaders glared.

"What the heck did you do?" Betty demanded.

They prepared themselves while the figure simply spoke, "I sampled your memories. And from them, I made this."

They looked at the card with Digit noticing the similarities to the card he was about to use.

"Is it me or is that a Duel Monster's card I never heard of?" He spoke.

"Strange, what is he planning?" Yugi spoke.

"This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear.

He then tossed the card to them, while Yugi snatched the card, looking at it.

"That looks like Neo-Tokyo!" He spoke.

"What's this, a Duel Monster's card?" Delete spoke in confusion.

"A promise." The figure spoke, "If you hold the card before you, the door will open, and a new world will open before you.

He pointed to the door as everyone looked.

"Go on, Delete and Atomic Betty." The figure spoke to them, "To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

With that, he vanished from everyone, making the group gasp. The group then then looked at the card for a moment until Betty looked at the door with determination.

"C'mon guys," she began, "let's go."

With that, the group came to the door, then Yugi raised the card, making the door glow and everyone enter the first world that was created from the card.

Once in the world created from the card, Delete and Betty looked around as the droid spoke.

"Is this..." He asked.

"Neo-Tokyo?" She finished.

The two touched each other's hands, blushing a bit and smiling. The blonde boy then noticed something strange in his hand.

"A Duel Disk?" He asked himself, "But how? I don't remember bringing it with me."

"This is very strange." Casey spoke.

"Yeah, no kidding." Richie spoke in concern.

The penguin glanced at the surroundings as he spoke, "What do you call a place when there's a place you wanna go, but you don't know where you are? Nowhere. Zing!"

The group chuckled at the joke a little.

"That's one thing that won't change." Richie grinned.

"Pikachu." Sparky agreed.

Just then, the PPGZ noticed something as they shouted, "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE IN YOUR POWERPUFF GIRLS ZETTO FORM!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

Yami Yugi then switched with Yugi as he spoke, "I don't think this town is real at all."

The others looked at him as he continued, "Betty, Delete, you must listen. This town is an illusion conceived by your memories ingrained in that card."

"Our memories?" Betty asked.

"Oh my gosh!" The droid said in shock.

"As if things were freaky enough." The cy-boid spoke, "Why do I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well?"

"I don't like this, guys." Tux spoke with worry.

"Relax, Tux." Betty replied with a grin, "We're ready for any tricks this guy, whoever he is, has up his sleeves."

"Yeah, I mean how bad can it get?" Delete agreed.

The two then ran the long path with the others following them.

**World Name: _Neo-Tokyo_**

Everyone continued onward as they saw Heartless coming out of nowhere.

"Oh great!" Digit groaned, "Don't tell me we have to fight those things!"

The others gasped as they tried to fight, but unfortunately, to Yami Yugi's notice, most of the group was being pounced on by the Heartless.

"What's happening to them?" Yugi asked the Pharoah.

"It seems almost all of them have lost their way to fight." He frowned, "It must be the cards again."

Quickly, Yami Yugi took out a card and placed it on his duel deck, shouting, "Dark Magician! Aid us!"

The magician nodded, using his dark spell on the creatures, making them instantly vanish. The group looked confused as Bubbles spoke.

"What's going on? Why can't we remember our attacks?" She asked.

"I think it's obvious." Sarah said sadly.

"It would seem alot of you forgot how to fight." Greasy frowned.

The group neared the First District as Delete sighed, "I guess fighting is alot harder than we thought."

"But still...if we could just find out why our skills are lousy..." Betty began before they heard a familiar voice.

"Think like that, and you're as good as Heartless fodder." A familiar voice spoke.

The group then turned as they saw Roy Mustang walking up to the group.

"Oh my gosh! Roy!" Blueberrie shouted, "What are you doing here in Jareth's Castle?"

"Jareth's Castle? What are you talking about? This is Neo-Tokyo!" The confused soldier replied before frowning, "And how do you know my name? I've never seen any of you before in my life."

"Hey, quit playing, Roy!" Betty yelled at him.

Delete then hugged Roy as he spoke, "How could you forget us?! We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

"Look! I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names."

"You're joking, right?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm sorry about that." he apologized.

"I can't believe it." Betty frowned, "How can you have forgotten about us?"

"I feel for all of you." Roy spoke, "But you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Dee Dee."

He then looked surprised as Buttercup spoke, "So you do remember!"

"Now wait a minute! Why do I know your name?"

"I say he's bluffing." Digit frowned, "He knows us."

"If he was, I'd be laughing by now." Blossom groaned.

"I hope he's kidding." Bubbles spoke.

"Who's kidding around, Bubbles Z?" Roy Mustang asked, "You and the Powerpuff Girls Zetto were the ones who-"

He then looked more shocked as she spoke, "Nani?"

He groaned as he looked concerned, "I don't get it...what's happening to my memory?"

"I don't know, Roy." A familiar voice came as she walked up to them, "Maybe Katara was onto something after all."

The group then saw Riza coming to them as they grinned.

"She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power and asked us to look into it. Well, we looked. And this is as uncanny as it gets." Riza explained, "Maybe we should bring them and the others to Katara."

"Cool!" Richie grinned, "You know us!"

"Pikachu!" Sparky nodded.

"Yep and looks like you guys know mine, too." The female officer grinned.

"Do you know them?" Roy asked her.

"No, they're complete strangers. But I know their names. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions."

"Well, I guess our problems are solves." Roy spoke sarcastically.

"I'll go ahead and inform the water bender. Lieutenant Mustang, give them the grand tour. Later."

With that, Riza was off and away from the group.

"Well, let's get this over with. Come on, and follow me." He spoke to them, "But be careful. There are still Heartless wandering around town."

"Perhaps if we get them to the Professor, he may help restore their fighting skills." Yami Yugi spoke.

Roy then looked at Yami Yugi with concern, though he shrugged it off and continued onward.

A bit later, the group entered the magic house, where a familiar man came to them.

"Ah, I see you are lacking your own skills, correct?" He spoke.

"It would seem someone has taken their skills away." Yami Yugi explained, "But only Yugi, the weasels, and I feel no effect."

"Oh my...this is more serious than I thought." He spoke as he got an item out, "Here, this will help."

Then, the object glowed as the group with Yami Yugi was surrounded by it.

"What was it?" Yugi in spirit form asked.

"Actually...I don't really know at all, but it was useful."

The spell casters tested their spells while the others tested their skills. In reality, their skills had returned to normal.

"All right!" Cherry grinned, "Our skills are back!"

"Thanks, Professor." Mokuba grinned, "I hope Seto sees my skills when we come back home."

He then turned to the droid and red haired girl, speaking, "One more thing, I found this lying around. Perhaps you can take it. Remember your skills and make good use of it."

"Thanks." They both grinned, looking at the card that was given to them: a Spiderman Summon card.

The droid gave it to Digit, speaking, "Here, you may need this."

"Thanks." Digit nodded as he placed it in his compartment near what appeared to be a strange device.

"Huh? A Digivice?" He spoke to himself.

He shrugged and the group bowed to the Professor.

"Thanks, Professor." They spoke as they were led away by Roy.

Yami Yugi, however, took the jewel as he spoke, "Perhaps we'll temporarily call this jewel, the Memory Jewel." before he left with the others.

As they headed through Neo-Tokyo, the group fought off the Heartless with the restored skills, sleights, and spells they remembered.

Everyone then came to the small house, where they met a familiar water bender girl.

"Hi, Katara. Please don't tell me you forgotten, too!" Delete said with worry.

"I don't know whether to say hello or good seeing you again." She replied, "It feels a little of both. I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you belong here."

"Yes, exactly." A familiar female officer nodded, "Like we never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your name."

"But we have met!" Betty explained.

"We all took on the Heartless together. We're a team!" Delete spoke.

"It feels like you're right," He began, "But I can't remember."

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told us. In Toonatopia, when Betty and I sealed the keyhole: 'We may never meet again...'"

"'...but we'll never forget each other."

"See?" Betty spoke, "You do remember!"

"He's right, Lieutenant." Riza spoke, "I remember you saying that, too."

"I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then." Roy answered.

"I don't think I have any memory of it..." Katara said, "but somehow I still remember. Maybe their hearts are doing the remembering for us."

"How does that work?" the confused droid asked.

"We don't know you, Delete, but your heart is full of memories of us together." Katara explained, "Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know. "

"So you're saying that their memories are affecting ours?" Roy asked.

"Their memories do seem to have a certain power." Katara replied.

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then." Betty explained, "This town is just an illusion. Something our memories created."

"And...there's someone special to you in this town?" Katara asked.

"How did you-" Delete began, but was stopped by Betty as she realized.

"Ah, I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened." she spoke, "Anyway, yeah. A friend of mine is somewhere in this town—uh, I mean, Jareth's Castle."

"Jareth's Castle? What's that?" the officer asked, "There aren't any castles in Neo-Tokyo."

"That's not quite what she meant." Mokuba replied.

"Sora probably still has his own questions. Right?" Katara asked.

"Right." Sora said, "We just got here, after all. It wouldn't hurt to take a look around."

"Then go have a walk around town." Roy said, "There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you."

"So you know we can fight!" Yami Yugi with concern spoke.

"I can't say I remember, but I am starting to believe." Roy said.

The group continued onward, slashing and destroying many Heartless together as they jumped away from the Heartless' attacks. Eventually, they reached the Third District and saw a familiar sibling of Katara's.

"Well, whaddaya know. It's Delete and Betty!" Sokka said, but looked confused, "Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you. But you do LOOK like a Dee and Bee, what with the red hair and dragon face...Guess I just call 'em like I see 'em."

"It's okay, Sokka. That's our names." The droid replied with a grin.

"So you've heard of me!" Sokka nodded, looking proud on himself, "Well, I can't say as I'm surprised."

"Anyway, maybe you can help us out." Betty began, "A friend of ours was supposed to be somewhere in this castle—er, town."

"Your friend, huh?" Sokka asked, "Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked. This plaza's the worst. Word is we'll have a jumbo-sized Heartless on our hands when that bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get out of here while the gettin's good." Sokka leaves.

"I think he's telling the truth." Casey spoke to them.

"Don't you want to see the Heartless?" The zoot suit weasel asked.

"Are you nuts!?" Digit said, "Because I think you've lost it."

Just then, everyone heard the bell ringing.

"Oh no!" Courage gasped.

"Not now!" The medium spoke.

Just then, everyone felt the ground beginning to shake.

"Guys, watch out!" Mokuba yelled.

Just then, everyone saw the Opposite Armor drop from the sky, about to attack them.

The group prepared themselves as they charged toward the Opposite Armor. The group jumped away from the feet claws, hitting the creature's legs. Yami Yugi quickly summoned Dark Magician Girl, letting her attack the creature's torso. The others used their spells on the monster, hitting one of the legged arms, destroying it. Digit yelped as he was hit, letting the card and Digivice out.

The droid looked at it as he spoke, "Well, now's good than never."

The card flipped a little as the Cy-Boid snatched the card: The Spiderman Summon card.

**(BGM: Slash! by Ohta Michihiko)**

The droid then quickly slashed the card in the card slot, shouting, "CARD SLASH! Spiderman Summon Activate!"

Just then, Spiderman appeared as he shot out some webs, hitting the creature. The group proceeded to hit the other arm, destroying it.

"Good thing you had that with you, Didge." Richie smirked.

Everyone then gasped as they saw the torso about to shoot toward them. The group dodged, while Delete and Betty used their Sonic Blade sleight combo.

"SONIC BLADE!" The two shouted, hitting the monster.

The two hit him with everything they had until the creature roared in pain, letting its heart come out and vanish.

(End Slash!)

When the Heartless was gone, they saw the others coming to them.

"So your friend wasn't here?" Riza asked.

"No, I don't think I'll find him in this town." Delete replied, "But they're somewhere in this castle. I just know it."

"Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!" Sokka laughed and chuckled until Katara elbowed him. "Ow, what?"

"He's probably right, Sokka." Roy replied, "We may not understand what's going on, but they do. They can see that reality is bigger than just this world."

"I wish I was that sure." Betty frowned.

"You'll be okay, everyone. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it." Roy explained, "I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart."

"Roy..." Delete quietly whispered.

"Take care, everyone." Riza said.

"I'm a little lost..." Sokka spoke with confusion, "...but best of luck anyway."

With that, everyone was leaving. Just then, Katara stopped, then looked at the ones about to leave with Delete and Betty. Then, Delete, Betty, Yami Yugi, the weasels, and Shirly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Betty asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but there's something I thought you should know." Katara explained, "Your memories created this town, right?"

"That's what the guy who gave us the card said." Greasy replied.

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind..." Katara said sadly, "...and so are we."

"But..." Delete began, "...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!"

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. I sense things I shouldn't." Katara explained, "Atomic Betty and Delete, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray."

"So, uh...what exactly does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just another illusion, you guys. The truth is out of my reach." Katara replied.

"Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing..." Delete sighed sadly, looking down.

"No, Dee Dee!" Katara said, "You mustn't let illusions distract you from what's truly important."

The pharaoh nodded as he spoke, "We promise."

"Okay." Shirly replied.

"Guys!" Berry shouted.

"Are you coming or not?" Mokuba asked.

They looked at the others near the world's exit.

"Yeah, be right there." Betty replied.

The group then turned to where Katara was, but she was no longer there.

"Well, Katara, I'd better be going." Delete replied before he finally noticed Katara gone, "Katara?"

"Where'd she go?" Courage asked.

"She's gone! We were just talking to her, and now she's gone!" The droid shouted in worry.

"She obviously left with Roy and the others." Cherry concluded.

"Huh?" The six asked in confusion.

"And why exactly were you standing there talking to yourself?" Casey asked with concern.

The others entered the door leading back to the castle as Betty spoke to herself.

"So this is what she meant..." the girl said to herself.

Then, the door opened as the opening flashed white. Delete and Betty ran first with the other heroes following the two. They then glared as they saw a familiar cloaked man in front of them.

Everyone stopped and prepared themselves as the smirking figure spoke, "Well, you two, did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

"It was good to see everyone again," Delete began, "but why show us an illusion?"

"What do you want from us?" Betty demanded.

"That depends on what you have to give." The figure grinned.

He walked toward them while everyone prepared their weapons. Just at that moment, a black hole appeared, then a huge circle, and finally, another figure, wearing the same cloak, grinned as the others noticed.

The second figure himself had his hood down while everyone looked at him. He was a gray squirrel with vampire fangs along with dull blue-gray eyes and shining silverish hair in the shape of a heart with a ponytail going down his back.

"Hey." The vampire squirrel spoke with a Romanian accent and smirk.

The two leaders continued glaring while the figure, not turning his head, spoke, "What do you want?"

"I got bored. Still hogging ze heroes?" The squirrel spoke toward him.

He frowned, then took out a set of cards, then tossed them to the squirrel. He snatched them, then looked at them, smirking before looking at the figure.

"Perhaps you'd like to test them," The figure asked him, "Test their hearts."

With that, the figure was absorbed by the darkness and disappeared without a trace left from him.

The squirrel then looked at the group as he spoke, "Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade Master, Mistress, and allies."

He then pointed to his head as he continued, "Ze name's Count Batula. Got it memorized?"

"Um...sure." The droid spoke, looking a little concerned.

"Excellent, you learn quick." The vampire squirrel spoke, starting to undo his ponytail, "So, you two, now zat ve're on a first-name basis..."

Then, two long ponytail sticks were pulled out, letting his hair fall down, revealing mutated ears, much to everyone's surprise and shock. He then rose his hands along with the sticks, making what seemed to be an earthquake, then placed his hands with a stick in each hand out. Just then, the sticks turned to two chakrams. Everyone prepared themselves as the vampire squirrel grinned.

"Don't go dying on me!" Batula smirked with his eyes glowing yellow.

"Something about him is familiar...but what?" Yami Yugi pondered to himself. 


	3. RR Floor 1 Toonatopia

A/N: For what happened when everyone first met, it will happen in a fic I'm working on: When Worlds Collide.

Somewhere, inside the emptiness, Marik, Maximus, Nemesis, Minimus, and Ling Ling were all lying on their backs, floating somewhere. The images they had kept thinking about repeated in their heads.

Back then, Delete had one day discovered a device that could let the user travel to dimensions. Somehow, he was the one who activated it and was sent to one of the many dimensions along with Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit in separate worlds. Delete himself had ended up in the Pokemon World where he fell in love with Misty back then, Matt, Marik's own universe, Jackie, Maximus and Nemesis' world, Inez, Jake Long's world, and Digit in the world only the Cybersquad had been to once before.

Megaman, being a witness to knowing what happened, had contacted Motherboard and with the help of the Digidestined, their Digimon, the Net Navi allies, Ami, and Yumi, they had been able to go across each dimension to help a few worlds and find their friends, though not without Ami falling for Ash first. After the defeat of Delete's boss, Hacker, during the whole adventure, the Millennium Puzzle Yugi had along with Latoshi, Jake Long's grandfather's spell had merged the world of Pokemon, Yugi, Atomic Betty, and Jake Long together while Betty had fallen for Jake back then.

A few months had passed since then as Marik, Maximus, and Nemesis had turned to the darkness they were tempted by. The trio had caused many dangers to many worlds, though Marik's dark side, Yami Marik was somehow brought back into Marik, making him turn more dark.

Finally, after a bit of separation and reunion, the trio had helped Delete and the others close the door to Kingdom Hearts, though not without Minimus and Ling Ling, the sidekicks left behind, joining the trio. After that, everything had become blank to them.

All of a sudden, the five awoke, gasping.

"Where..." Marik began as the group looked around.

The group then looked up as a familiar voice spoke, 'You've been asleep.'

The five gasped as they quickly stood up, though they looked like they were floating.

"Who's there?" Nemesis shouted.

'You've been sleeping. Here, between light and dark.' it continued.

"Between light and dark...?" Marik spoke with confusion.

Everyone then realized something as Minimus shouted, "Hang on, where are the two heroes?"

"_Yeah! Together, we closed the door to darkness, and after that..._" the Asian creature spoke with worry.

'You're the only ones who washed up here. You didn't have the power to prevail over darkness. No, you should have embraced the darkness.' it said to them.

"You talk like I'm some kind of demon of the dark." The white haired Egyptian frowned to the voice.

It chuckled as it spoke, 'You turned your back to light, before you closed your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal.'

The group only frowned as it continued, 'But...'

Just then, everyone closed their eyes as a bright light appeared in front of them. They then saw a strange card similar to the one Delete had earlier, except it had a picture of Toonatopia.

"Is that...?" Maximus began.

'It is a door to the truth.' it spoke as the card flew around them, 'Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step toward the truth. But the truth will still bring you pain. Will you still go?'

The card then stopped in front of Marik with the voice continuing, 'There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep.'

Everyone thought for a long hard moment, looking at one another. They then nodded as Marik slowly reached for the card, then took it before the card finally stopped glowing. They then looked at it before they looked up.

"Seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway." Nemesis told the voice.

"Us too!" The others agreed.

'As I expected from all of you, Nemesis, Marik, Maximus, and allies.' it finished.

Just then, the card glowed as everyone closed their eyes. In an instant, everything flashed white.

In a strange room, at Jareth's Castle, the card stopped flashing. Everyone then opened their eyes, then looked around at the castle. Everyone then noticed a door similar to the one Delete, Betty, and the others had taken. They then looked at the card once more.

"A door to the truth, huh..." Maximus spoke as everyone glanced at the card.

"What now, your evilness?" Minimus spoke, "I mean, you have us now."

"We'll try to get out of this place, wherever we are."

"Good thinking, Master."

The five then headed to the door while Marik raised the card up. Then, the door opened as everything flashed white.

The group came to the area, then gasped at their surroundings. Somehow, everyone ended up in the Toonatopia Castle.

"This is Toonatopia Castle!" Marik exclaimed.

"How did we end up in this dump?" Nemesis frowned.

"Someone must have brought us here while we were asleep, but the question is...who?" Maximus explained.

'What you see is not real.' The voice from before explained, 'It's the world of your memory.'

"My memory?" Marik asked in confusion.

'The things you remember of Toonatopia from your time here.' it explained, 'Those memories became a card, and that card made this world. The things you see — you've seen them all before, haven't you?'

"Of course." Maximus frowned, "So what now?"

"Are we supposed to learn something while we're here? Maybe run into someone we know?" Nemesis glanced.

'Ordinarily...yes.' it answered, 'You would meet the people in your memories.'

"Ordinarily?" Minimus asked.

"_Hey, she asked a question!_" Ling Ling shouted.

Marik only sighed as he spoke, "Fine, but it'd better be you we run across next."

"Let's go." Nemesis spoke.

With that said, everyone ran off, entering the castle, running through the area. As they did, the group looked shocked as they saw the Heartless. The five brought out their weapons, attacking each one while running through the place.

As they went through the next room, they sighed as they saw a familiar place Marik saw.

"It's like he said," Nemesis spoke, "everything's just how we remember it. Even this room..."

'It must be nice being back in your old bedroom,' the voice spoke, 'Think of all the memories...'

He frowned as Marik spoke, "Sorry, but these memories I could do without."

"Queen Beryl gave us this room." Maximus said.

'So she did.' it replied, 'And you all lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything...But at least they gave you a nice room.'

"Shut up! They're nothing like that!" Minimus shouted with seriousness on his face.

"Hai!" Ling Ling agreed.

The five headed out of the room, heading out together while fighting more of the Heartless together. The group dodged each attack from the various Heartless as they jumped toward them, attacking with all of their might.

Eventually, they stopped as Maximus spoke, "There's no one here, either...there's nothing, but Heartless in this castle!"

"I know you're watching!" Nemesis shouted to the sky, "Explain this! Where are the people from our memories? Tell us!"

'Are you sure you want to see them?' It asked them.

"Yes, we do." Marik replied.

'But you cast them all aside. To reach the outside world, you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home — everything — all in pursuit of darkness.'

"But we cast that aside, too."

'Then what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to throw things away. It's empty, like that room. Like your memories. That's why no one is in the castle with you. Your hearts are hollow except for the darkness you couldn't quite shake off.'

"You're full of it! Maximus, Nemesis, and I rejected the darkness!"

It laughed as it spoke, 'Did you really, now?'

Just then, in a flash of white, the five automatically found themselves in the chambers. There, they saw a familiar queen.

"Queen Beryl!" They shouted in anger.

"I've been expecting you." The queen spoke.

"You're alive?!" Maximus shouted in shock.

"You have seem to forgotten that I'm nothing, but a small piece of your memory." She explained.

"Of all the people we could have run into, it had to be you..." the white haired man sighed depressingly.

"Who better?" The queen smirked, "Because of the intense darkness in your heart, the only things left in your memory are dark creatures with immense dark energies...creatures like me, Queen Beryl."

She looked at the group while continuing, "If I were you I'd be happy, considering how I'm the only one to keep you company, other that the Heartless and our cohorts...If it weren't for us, you'd be in the darkest of shadows, with no one but yourselves...alone..."

The five walked passed her as Nemesis said, "That's sounding pretty good right about now."

"Don't be irrational, you three." She chuckled while the sidekicks prepared to defend their masters, "Wasn't it you three who came to me for darkness? You always wanted me to be around, so I could give you unlimited control of the Heartless along with other dark powers..."

"There was a time we did want you around." Nemesis began, "We surrendered our hearts to the dark."

They then glared angrily to the queen with Marik saying, "But never again, you and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself...Empty myself! These four came to me when they needed me! And I'm finished with all that! If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark...we'll all take you out one by one!

"That will leave you," the queen laughed, "so you will have to destroy yourself. Because you and I have one thing in common...we're dark creatures..."

"Fine with us." Nemesis replied as they all prepared their weapons.

"I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse!" Marik shouted.

"Enough talk, Queen!" Maximus shouted.

"Amusing that you hate the darkness so much, you'd fight it." Queen Beryl chuckled, "It must be painful to feel this way...Now then, use your anger and suffering to your advantage!"

With that said and done, the five began to fight the evil queen.

Queen Beryl rose her staff, summoning meteors to the group. They quickly dodged, frowning at the evil queen. Marik then slashed the queen with his Soul Eater sword at different directions. The two felines jumped and hit her at both directions while the sidekicks blasted the queen with their blasters. Ling Ling used her thunder spell to hit the queen, making her scream. Then, the five charged and hit her with everything they had until she was destroyed, leaving only a card behind.

When it was all done, the five gained a Queen Beryl card. In an instant, everything flashed white.

Back at the castle, the gang came out from the door and back into the castle while the voice spoke, 'Why do you shun the darkness?'

They stopped as Marik spoke, "Hmph, I know you heard every word we said to Queen Beryl."

'Darkness is your weapon,' It spoke, 'I need you to accept it.'

They frowned while Nemesis said, "Why do you care?"

'Stop resisting and accept the darkness. You must...' the voice continued.

Just then, a dark sphere appeared, becoming bigger and surging with darkness. Then, when it died down, a familiar judge appeared, crossing his arms.

"If you are to serve me again." Judge Doom spoke.

The group looked shocked as Maximus shouted, "So it was you after all, Judge Doom."

"Oh, you don't seem surprised." The judge smirked as he placed his arms down.

"We already surrendered to darkness once. We'll just get dragged into it like before." Marik spoke. "You just want to control my body."

Doom frowned as he spoke, reaching out for him "I don't have time for this! Your body will make a fine host to me. Now, surrender to me again and-"

"You're insane!" Marik shouted as he brought out his blade, "There won't be an "again"!"

Then Marik jumped and prepared to hit him, but the judge only placed his hand out as a barrier of some sort, blocked Marik's attack, sending him back to the ground.

"Marik!" The four shouted with worry in their faces.

"Did you really think you can harm me?" Doom glared as he took his hand down, "A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Delete nor Betty, and you had darkness on your side."

Marik frowned as he got up, saying, "Excuse us for...being weak..."

The judge walked slowly to the four as he spoke, "Someone as weak as you needs the darkness. Submit! Bow to the darkness, and bow to me."

Marik groaned while Nemesis spoke, "Screw you, judge!"

"We are not to surrender to darkness..." Maximus agreed.

Then, the judge stopped near them while glancing, "Your power is nothing more than darkness."

Just then, two voices spoke, "You're wrong!"

The six then gasped, looking concerned. Just then, a ball of light came down to the five as they looked surprised.

It spinned around as Minimus spoke, "That voice...!"

"Yoko Ono!" Ling Ling said.

It then stopped spinning around, staying near them as Nemesis gasped, "Are they the two Powerpuff Girls Zetto?"

"You betcha! Marik, Maximus, Nemesis, and sidekicks, you guys are not alone." Zuko's voice spoke while the light split and went into Marik, Maximus, Nemesis, Minimus, and Ling Ling.

The five touched their hearts as Youma's voice spoke, "Believe, and the light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness."

The five nodded as they said in usion, "I will."

Marik then got up as he spoke, "We're not losing to the darkness today."

Doom only glared as he crossed his arms, speaking, "You think some feeble light can save you from the darkness I command?"

The judge spreaded his arms out as the five prepared to fight with Minimus gulping, "Oh man, I think we should have stayed with Delete and the others!"

"_I hope their luck's better than ours._" Ling Ling sighed to him. 


	4. Floor 2 Spiral Mountain

The vampire laughed as he threw the blades toward the group. Everyone quickly dodged as they rolled away. Batula teleported, then caught the chakrams before they hit the wall. The vampire then used a firewall spell, making it head the group's way.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles shouted as she used her bubble wand and made the bubbles catch the flames, disintegrating them.

The girls and boys hit the vampire with all they had while Yami Yugi used his Dark Magician summon to attack him head on. The vampire was hit by the attacks, but he used his firewall spell again, that time hitting Delete.

"Delete!" Betty shouted.

She then frowned as she used cure on Delete. The duo then quickly used their keyblade combos, hitting him at different sides.

"So, they are ze ones..." he said as the vampire squirrel seemingly was destroyed, leaving a few cards.

The cards that floated went to Yugi as he transformed back. The boy then took the cards as he examined them.

"Spiral Mountain, Clayfighters Tournament, N Sanity Island, Golly World, and Netherworld?" He said to himself.

"More cards?" The concerned Berry asked.

The group looked at Tux as he came out from Delete's bag, pondering, "Hmmm, they look kinda like the cards that made Neo-Tokyo."

The leaders then looked at the cards while Betty spoke, "Then we need these to go on..."

"Zat is correct." A familiar voice spoke.

The group then turned as they saw a familiar vampire squirrel, now with his hair back the way it was, leaning on the wall of the stairs, crossing his arms.

"Count Batula!" Sarah gasped.

He then pushed himself off the wall, then walked toward the group as he spoke, "After an introduction like zat..." as he stopped near them, "You do not think I'd just give up ze ghost?"

The group were already preparing themselves with their weapons as Delete glared.

"So you were just testing our strength." Betty frowned.

He smirked as he spoke, "Congratulations, Atomic Betty and allies. You passed! You're all ready to take on Jareth's Castle."

He then patted his heart as he continued, "Follow your memories. Trust vhat you remember, seek what you forgot...and you will find someone very special."

"You mean Marik, Youma-chan, Zuko-chan, and all the others?" Blossom asked him.

The vampire only spoke, "Vell, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you."

The two looked confused as he continued, "Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts...Out of reach. But you can finds yours, Dee Dee and Bee Bee."

"I thought only their closest friends were allowed to call them that." Richie asked in confusion.

"Where?" Betty asked.

"How?" Delete spoke.

The vampire smirked as Batula said, "Ze light vithin ze darkness. You've lost sight of it, both of you. You've forgotten forgetting."

"The light in the darkness?" Betty asked.

"I don't understand." Delete frowned.

The vampire grinned a bit, reaching out to them as he asked, "Vould you like a hint?"

The leaders were in deep thought as the others looked concerned.

"Delete?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you two?" Yami Yugi spoke.

The two then looked at Batula as Betty spoke, "Sorry, no. We want to figure this all out ourselves."

Delete agreed, preparing himself, "And if you get in our way..."

Then, Buttercup came in front of them, with her hammer, shouting, "Oh, he won't! We won't let him!"

He then smirked and placed his hand down, speaking, "Just vhat I'd expected. Zat's the kind of answer I'd expected from a Keyblade Master."

Everyone else frowned, preparing themselves before he continued, "But be forewarned...Vhen your sleeping memories awake, you may no longer be you."

In an instant, Batula then disappeared from the group. The group then headed up the stairs as Yugi was in deep thought.

"What could he mean?" He spoke to himself, "Could it be...?"

As they went up the stairs, then headed to the next door, the group looked around while Tux, behind Delete, became concerned.

"Hmmmm..." he spoke to himself.

Delete and Betty stopped as the red haired girl asked, "Is there something wrong, Tux?"

"What that bat squirrel said got me bothered..." he spoke to them, "What did he mean by 'You may no longer be you'?"

Delete grinned as he said, Come on, how can I be anyone else besides me?

"I know, I know. But still, it pays to be careful, unless you're like my laundromat. Zing!"

Digit agreed as he spoke, "Yeah, just about anything could happen here in Castle...Oblibbity...uh, Oblostemy..."

"Oblivion, bird brain!" Buttercup frowned.

"That's what I said."

The leaders turned to the others as Betty said, "We'll be fine. Whatever they're cooking up, together we can handle it."

That was when Casey realized something as she shouted, "Hey, remember that other castle we explored together? With all the contraptions?"

The others pondered a bit with Yami Yugi nodding while Richie asked, "When was that?"

"I don't remember any castle like that." Bubbles said in confusion.

"Hmmm, what was it again?" Casey pondered, scratching her head, "Tone...Cool...Gee, I must have forgotten."

"Casey, are you making this up?" asked Berry.

"I don't think so. I'm sure I'm not making it up"

"Well, we may as well go on then." Blossom spoke.

They looked at the cards, then Yami Yugi picked the card with Spiral Mountain on it. He then went to the door, then rose it up. Then, the light glowed as the door opened, with everyone heading inside.

In Spiral Mountain, the group walked in until they noticed a familiar bear surrounded by the Heartless.

"Guys, look!" Sarah shouted, "Someone's in trouble!"

Everyone then ran to where Banjo was struggling, bringing out their weapons.

"Looks like you could use some help." Betty spoke.

"Thanks," Banjo grinned, "I would have been a goner if you hadn't shown up."

"Come on!" Cherry spoke, "Let's teach those Heartless a lesson!"

Everyone quickly slashed the Heartless, using all the techniques they could use. Unfortunately, the Heartless were outnumbering them.

"It's no use." Digit spoke, "There's too many of them."

"Kazooie!" Banjo shouted.

Kazooie, the bird, then tossed each egg toward the Heartless, destroying them.

"Phew!" They sighed in relief.

"That would have helped if that bird had done it earlier." Buttercup frowned.

"I can only do so much." Kazooie spoke, "If I do too much...well..."

"We understand." Mokuba said to her, understanding.

"Anyway, Kazooie and I better get to Gruntilda's castle, and fast." Banjo spoke.

"Hey, why don't we go with you, Banjo? I mean that's our destination anyway." Yugi spoke.

Delete grinned as he said, "Great idea."

The bear smiled as the group headed off to their destination.

**World Name: _Spiral Mountain_**

As the heroes headed off to their destination, the group encountered Heartless, hitting and destroying each one. Then, the group stopped in an abandoned area as Blossom asked the bear.

"Tell us, why are you going to Gruntilda's castle, Banjo?" she asked.

"Well, I went to this cave to find the golden Jiggy so I can show it to my..." he began before realizing, "Tootit! I have to find my sister, Tootie. Grunty's holding hostage and won't let her go unless I give her this Jiggy."

The others gasped as Digit spoke, "Hey, why don't we go join you? Maybe we can help you out."

"Well, sure. Let's go to Grunty's and save my sister!"

They nodded, then headed off to find the female bear.

The heroes continued onward to the area, slashing, defeating, and destroying the Heartless with all of their might. At that time, they had finally reached Gruntilda's. Just then, everyone gasped as they noticed a familiar bear on the ground.

"Kazooie!" Banjo gasped.

Everyone else then ran to the unconscious female bear. Just then, a familiar witch came as she spoke.

"Looks like that bear has given up on his precious sibling." The witch chuckled.

They frowned while she continued, "Well, I'm not going to waste my powers on the likes of you. I'll deal with you myself!"

"Now!" The two shouted as Banjo quickly came.

"You!" The witch shouted before summoning, "Heartless, seize that bear!"

The bear was then hit by one of the Heartless that appeared, knocking him to the castle wall. Just then, she noticed the bear chuckling.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it." He managed to say.

"What do you mean?" she glared.

Just then, she gasped as she saw Kazooie lifting Tootie with her claws.

"Now get out of here, quickly!" Betty ordered.

"You need to take Tootie away from this place!" Yugi shouted.

"Don't worry, I will." Kazooie grinned as Grunty walked over to Banjo.

"So the bear's very clever," she began, "Unfortunately for you, you can't see anything beyond what you see. Your little ploy changes nothing."

She then prepared to grab him as she continued, "I can destroy you all first off."

Just then, they saw the Heartless taking the Jiggy from the bear, tossing it to the witch.

"Now it's time for me to become extremely powerful!" the witch laughed wickedly.

Just then, everything flashed white as the heroes found themselves on pillars surrounded by lava. The group then noticed a huge mechanical version of Grunty chuckling evilly.

"Now nothing can stop me!" she shouted with evil in her voice. "It's time I crush you all!"

She then tossed huge boulders toward the gang. Everyone quickly dodged while they attacked furiously. Unfortunately, each attack had no effect on the now mechanized witch. The witch continued throwing and tossing the boulders toward them.

Just then, Buttercup noticed a familiar ogre trying to protect the device. She quickly knocked him out and prepared to destroy the device.

"Swing Sonikku!" she shouted, smashing the device.

With that done, everyone gave it their all, hitting the witch. Delete and Betty then combined their keyblade combos, destroying her. When all was done, only a card was left from her. Digit took the Grunty card and placed it up.

"That takes care of that, amigos." Greasy grinned.

"That's right," Cherry smiled, "Tootie's safe, and we got the Jiggy back."

The jiggy was then given to Banjo as he said, "I should probably hide this again. No one like Grunty should ever use them."

"And don't worry. Tootie will be all right." The bird informed the group, "She'll be awake once you guys are gone."

They smiled as they spoke, "Thanks."

Delete and Betty held hands to one another as Kazooie tossed a card to Digit, speaking, "Here, you may need this."

The group then saw Banjo and Kazooie leaving with the unconscious female. The heroes then headed out to the exit of the world, heading back to Jareth's castle.

Back in the castle, the heroes came out of the door as they walked, with the door closing behind them. Just then, Casey stopped and pondered.

"Hmmm...I wonder." she said.

The others then stopped and turned to her.

"What is it?" Berry asked.

She then looked at the group as she told them, "It's that castle I mentioned earlier. I'm sure I didn't make it up."

The group then looked at each other, then to the Electribuzz fan as she continued, "That was the castle where both Betty and Delete used the Keyblades to free Jake and Misty's hearts."

"I remember..." Yami Yugi, in the puzzle spoke to himself.

In his image, he saw Delete and Betty smiling sadly, then the keyblade being struck on themselves, and finally, the two vanishing in Misty and Jake's arms.

"Then they disappeared for a while." Casey continued as she looked sad, "And it was also the place where Richie, Sparky, and I were gone temporarily."

"I'll never forget how worried I was." Bubbles spoke sadly, "Especially since the same thing happened to Richie, Sparky, Casey, and almost to Atem."

"Yeah, Yami Yugi told me what happened after being struck unexpectedly back in Spiral Mountain." Yugi said to them.

Betty then realized as she spoke, "That's right! That was when Delete and I were turned into Heartless!"

"Wait..." Digit said with confusion, "That happened in...a castle?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Blueberrie shouted.

"Well, I remember it perfectly." Blossom grinned.

"No you don't!" Richie frowned, "You only remember about sweets and candy."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Tell me what the place was called then, if you remembered!"

"That's very easy. It was..."

The group then looked at the red haired girl for a moment. Then, Blossom groaned and sighed in defeat.

"I forgot!" she said with a sweatdrop.

Then, Mokuba looked at Tux as he spoke, "Uh, Tux...you wrote everything in your journal, right?"

He then came out as he nodded, "Of course kid, every word! I even finished the first volume before we entered the castle, which will clash if done right. Zing!"

Some of them chuckled while he dug in the bag, speaking, "Now, let's see if I can find that old book..."

He grinned as he pulled it out, smirking, "Ah, found it!"

He then jumped to the floor, then turned to everyone, opening the book, "Let's see now..."

He then gasped as he realized something: everything in the pages were blank. The weasels and Yugi noticed as well, looking worried.

"No...Th-This is impossible!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Delete asked.

The penguin pointed the to book as tears came out from his eyes underneath his glasses.

"All my entries have vanished! Every page...blank!"

"What!?" Everyone gasped, looking shocked.

The group looked extremely worried. They looked at the two leaders as they became worried as well, with Delete starting to cry and hug Betty.

"Uh, there, there, Dee Dee." Betty said, patting his back.

"I know, but still..." the crying droid spoke.

"How could this have happened?" the teary penguin shouted, "I took great care in my journals! Oh, all my hard work, gone...and it's not even funny! Zing!"

"But what does it mean?" Betty spoke.

Delete then looked at the place as he said, "What kind of castle is this...?"

In another part of the castle, the same two figures were drawing on their sketchpad together. Neither of them looked happy. In fact, the two figures looked completely lonely and sad.

Back with the heroes, the group came up the stairs and walked toward the next door.

"How could everything that was written just vanish like that..." Richie asked.

Just then, Delete and Betty stopped as the red haired girl spoke, "Maybe...it's not just stuff we write down."

The group stopped, then looked at them as the droid said, "Maybe we don't remember because those memories are gone."

"Gone?!" Buttercup shouted, "Are you crazy?"

Just then, Tux came out as he spoke, "Wait a second! Remember what the Bat Squirrel said: "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find." He must be talking about our memories!"

"So if we keep going, we'll lose our memories..." Betty spoke.

"No wonder it looks like a castle of oblivion." Delete frowned.

"So the higher we go, the more we forget?" Casey said with worry.

"What if we forget everything and can't get it back, especially on memories on who we are?" Shirly spoke with worry.

"I'd forget my friends, Marik, and Misty, too..." Delete sighed.

"And Jake as well as Maximus, Nemesis, Ling Ling, and Minimus..." Betty sadly spoke.

Courage gulped as he sighed, saying, "Maybe we should head back."

"What? And not beat the crud out of those jerks?" Blueberrie shouted with confidence.

The group then came to the pink dog as Sarah spoke, "Well, we might forget where we've been or what we saw, but we won't forget our friends."

Then, Yami Yugi came out as he spoke, "Delete, Betty, when you both turned to Heartless, did you forget about us?"

"What? Of course not!" The two said in unison, both blushing before turning away a bit.

"See...no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Yugi, coming back, grinned.

The two looked surprised, then looked at everyone while Yugi and the spirit inside the puzzle grinned.

"You're right," The guardian smiled.

"Thanks, Yami Yugi." Delete grinned.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to be afraid of after all." Richie smiled.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Come on, everyone, let's go!" the droid bird shouted as he headed to the door.

"This reminds me: When I was a Heartless along with Betty, Casey, Richie, and Sparky..." The droid smirked, "Who was the one who tried to clobber us, huh?"

The droid gasped, then stopped as he frowned and glared with an anger mark, "That's what you should be forgetting!"

Everyone only laughed as the droid bird yelled in anger.


	5. RR Floor 2 Spiral Mountain

Back with Marik's group, the five charged as they slashed, blasted, and hit Judge Doom with their attack patterns.

Marik dodged Doom's blast while Doom's guardian blocked the attack from him. Maximus and Nemesis slashed at each side of Doom, hitting him while Minimus and Ling Ling blasted at the back side.

Doom grunted while the guardian tried blocking each attack, but the group kept hitting at each side until Doom was hit once more. The group then backed away, with neither side showing any signs of weakness. The group then noticed Doom not fighting.

"What's wrong?" Maximus frowned, "Giving up already?"

"Hmmm..." Doom pondered for a moment before looking seriously, "It seems you are all intent on resisting the darkness. See with your own eyes."

He let his arms down, then took out some cards from his pocket, glancing and smirking, "These are cards crafted from your memory. Advance through the worlds they beget, and you will come to understand. Chasing the light will not distance you from darkness. You cannot run. So why don't you just give up?"

The group frowned as Nemesis shouted, "We never said that we were running."

Marik then reached out for the cards as he spoke, "Fine, we'll enter those worlds. And in the end, if neither of us give up...I win."

The cards were then tossed before Marik caught them. The group looked at them as Doom spoke.

"I almost forgot. Just one more thing." Doom spoke.

"Huh?" The five spoke in confusion.

"I have one more gift for you."

Doom then motioned his hands. The group then gasped as Marik felt something intense. The black sphere appeared in front of Marik, then disappeared in an instant.

"What's this?" He spoke, almost clutching his chest, "This power rising within me. What did you do?"

"I tempered the darkness that remains in your heart." he grinned wickedly, "I'm sure it will help."

"You still think I rely on darkness? I don't want it!"

"Whether or not you use it is your choice. I'll be waiting, Marik and friends! For you to come to your senses and yield to the darkness!"

In an instant, the darkness surrounded the judge, then he disappeared. The group glared angrily as they clutched their fist in anger before they all headed upstairs and to the door. Nemesis then rose the first card they had and began to enter the place through the door: Spiral Mountain.

In Spiral Mountain, the five ran onward, fighting and destroying the Heartless along the way. Eventually, the group came to Gruntilda, who attacked the five.

They dodged her spells, avoiding the thunderbolts as well. The five dashed, hitting and slashing the evil witch.

The witch blasted toward the group. The five evaded with Minimus and Ling Ling using their blasters. The three blade wielders got their blades ready, giving it all they had to the witch, hitting at each side. It was no use as Grunty hit the five back.

All of a sudden, an angry Marik glared and became his dark form. The white haired Egyptian then charged to Grunty, hitting her with all he had. Then, he levitated, then slashed her at all sides before finishing her off with a dark fireball attack.

The witch screamed as a card, a Grunty Card, appeared and Gruntilda herself disappeared. Minimus took the card, glancing at it before the group instantly vanished from the area.

The five had returned as they became concerned.

"Marik, what happened?" Nemesis asked.

Marik had returned to normal at that point as he spoke, "I...don't know..."

Meanwhile, in a dark place, a green skinned man wearing a tall hat and a gear on his back named the Mad Hatter was pondering a bit. He then sensed something as a figure from the blackness came up. The darkness disappeared, revealing a bald man in a mustache named Nappa, who had his arms crossed.

"Don't I even get a hello, Nappa?" The hatter glanced.

The two then looked and noticed as another black vortex appeared, then disappeared to reveal a black haired Asian man named Zhao. He walked to the duo with a serious expression.

"What's going on, Hatter?" He demanded, "I demand an explanation!"

He stopped as the Mad Hatter spoke, "Nice to see you, too..."

He then pondered and put his finger on his chin, saying, "It's deplorable...if this is as far as the bond between the organization goes..."

"Mind your own business, Number 6!" Zhao glared.

"Let it go, Zhao." Nappa sighed.

He turned and looked shocked about what Nappa had just said to him. He then turned his head away from him, frowning.

Nappa then looked at the hatter, asking, "Hatter, tell us. What did you detect?"

The Mad Hatter glanced at him as he spoke, "This "scent". I picked up two scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Queen Beryl..."

"But the witch is gone!" The surprised Zhao spoke, "She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her on volition."

The hatter glared at him as he spoke, "If you'd let me finish...The scent belonged to a very convincing double of Queen Beryl."

He shook his head, sighing, "But I can't say much beyond that, since the copy's no more. Our other visitors saw to that."

"Who is that?" Asked Nappa.

"I don't know...The scent was very similar to the Superior's."

"But it's not the same person." The hatter said curiously, "I'm deeply intrigued."

He then turned to Nappa, "So...what shall we do now?"

Nappa paused in deep thought for a long moment until he looked up at the two and spoke, "Let us bide our time and see what develops."

A bit later, with the five, they came through the stairs and almost came to the next door. The group then noticed Marik had stopped.

"Something...tastes kind of funny..." He spoke as he looked at himself, "What is it? It's so familiar..."

He then gasped, remembering, "That's right. The taste of darkness..."

The group then glanced at him as he continued, "The taste of darkness...am I just a tool of the darkness?"

The others looked worried until two voices spoke, "Don't you guys worry, Marik."

The group looked surprised as they looked up, speaking, "The two heroes!"

Then, the group saw two lights coming down until they stopped. Then, they glowed and flashed white. When it cleared, a faint image of the smiling two appeared.

Zuko, now Neros, wore a red-orange shirt with black, white, and gold on it, black pants, and black-white sneakers.

Youma, now Julayla, wore something similar to the Powerpuff Girls Z, except her outfit now consisted of a red swimsuit, orange vest, a yellow P with small heart symbol on the back of her vest, blue skirt, indigo shoes, purple earrings, black gloves, a white belt to hold the compact, and green straps for her odangos.

They smiled to them while Maximus noticed, "Hey, what happened to you two?"

"You're both all...fuzzy." Nemesis noticed.

The two then looked at themselves as Julayla spoke, "Oh, this? We're kinda fuzzy because we can only send a little bit of our power here."

Neros then looked at them as he said, "But we have a request."

"A request?" Minimus asked.

They nodded while the male spoke, "Yes, guys. Don't let go of yourself just because darkness has a hold on you. Fight the darkness inside you."

"It won't be an easy battle...But don't forget! Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little light." Julayla agreed.

"Light within darkness?" Ling Ling pondered.

They nodded while Neros spoke, "You three and we both have seen it! The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness."

"The light of Kingdom Hearts will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's all we ask." Julayla explained, placing her hand on her heart.

The five then smiled as Marik spoke, "Okay...we'll try our best."

"And we'll try to find a way to reach you guys." Neros told them.

"We'll come...I promise." Julayla spoke with hope in her tone while the two reached out for them with their hands.

The group then began to reach to the duo's hands, but their hands went through the fainted images. The group gasped, looking shocked, then looked at their own hands.

"You're an illusion." Marik spoke with surprise.

"But we shook hands, in our hearts." Neros grinned a bit.

"We're connected, you guys and we." Julayla spoke.

"I guess so." Nemesis sighed.

"Yeah." Maximus shrugged.

With that, the images disappeared from the five before they headed off to the door, heading to their next destination. 


	6. Floor 3 Clayfighters Tournament

In the strange, yet familiar coliseum area, the group looked around until Digit noticed something.

"Look, an announcement!!" he shouted.

The group looked at the flyer as Tux looked at it.

"Well I'll be!" he spoke, "It's for some sort of contest. It's called the 'Clayfighters Survival Cup.' Contenders have to run an obstacle course, battling each other along the way. And listen to this: The legendary Bad Mr. Frosty will also compete for the cup! According to this, he's undefeated, unlike with Crocco's date. Zing!"

They chuckled as Betty spoke, "That sounds cool. Why don't we enter too?"

"I'd thought you'd say that," Buttercup grinned.

"Whenever there's a contest, you're rarin' to join up." Mokuba grinned.

"So it's like you'll compete with or without us, right?" Yugi said to Delete.

The droid looked concerned as he chuckled, "Now don't be silly. You guys are coming, too."

Just then, Richie noticed something as he spoke and read, "Wait, there's more: "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." And it says the preliminary course are that way."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Betty grinned.

"Let's go!" Delete spoke before the group all ran to the stadium.

All while a familiar scientist walked up to the flyer, then he read it carefully.

"Now wait just a second," Dr. Kiln spoke, "What is this? Bad Mr. Frosty is a model of true strength and gallantry-the perfect hero'?!"

He then growled in anger as he spoke, "Oh, he's perfect, all right...Perfectly infuriating!! Just thinking about the snowman makes me boil!"

"Which is why you hired me..." a voice said.

He replied to the voice, "Ah, that's right. You're my man...or boy, Aang."

Then, a familiar boy walked up to him as he continued.

"Your job is to enter this tournament and defeat Bad Mr. Frosty in the games. And once you've got him cornered...finish the job. Now, do that for me, and-" the evil scientist explained.

"You restore my lost memories. As we agreed." The boy spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied.

As soon as Aang was gone, he chuckled wickedly.

The group then ran through the area, slashing and killing as many Heartless as they could.

They then make it to the lobby, where the Blob was waiting.

"What the?" Blob said, "Where did you come from? Don't tell me you finished the preliminary rounds!"

"We sure did." The smiling droid said, "And now we want to go for the Cup!"

"Well, you came to the right place," the blob bragged a little, "Not that you stand a chance against Mr. Frosty."

"What makes you say that?" Greasy asked in concern.

"Two word: You guys aren't heroes." Blob spoke.

"You're wrong!" Betty yelled at him.

"That's four words" Casey responded.

"Not that!" Betty frowned, then turned her attention to Blob, "I mean, how can we prove we're heroes unless you give us a chance?"

The group then saw a familiar snowman walking up to them.

"Blob, they have a point." Bad Mr. Frosty asked, "They deserve a shot, so lay off."

"You got a point there, Bad Mr. Frosty." Blob replied, "But still-"

"Never mind." Bad Mr. Frosty interrupted, "Of course I could have the games canceled."

"Cancel them? What for?" Sarah spoke in shock.

"Blob's challenges were so hard, no one else made it through." Bad Mr. Frosty replied.

"Is that right?" Blossom asked.

Betty then smirked, "Then it's settled! Let us compete, and you won't have to cancel the games! How about it, Blob?"

"All right, fine." Blob said, "Here's how it works, droid-"

"It's Delete — not 'droid'...at least not here." Delete frowned.

"Alright, I get it!" Blob grumbled, "Delete, since your team and Mr. Frosty are the only contenders here-"

"They're not." A familiar voice spoke.

The group turned as they saw Aang walking up before he spoke, "The games have a new challenger. I'm Aang, the Avatar."

"Okay, so now we've got a good competition here." Blob exclaimed.

"This is going to be fun." Bad Mr. Frosty said, "Don't expect me to go easy on you by pullin' punches."

"Hey, as long as you don't expect me to take them! Let's give it our best." Delete exclaimed, shaking Aang's hand.

"I guess." Aang sighed.

"We'll get right to it once I explain the rules!" he began, "Rule #1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule #2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents on the course!"

"Those don't sound safe." Cherry said to him.

He only continued, "And finally...Rule #4! All challengers have to give it everything they got!"

Then, everyone lined up together, preparing themselves.

"Alright, let's do this." Blob said, "On your marks...Get set...GO!"

The race began as everyone began to run.

Time was passing as each one was racing the other. Aang was already ahead of the heroes' group while they themselves were ahead of the snowman. Just then, they noticed Aang waiting and stopped.

"That's nice of him." Casey said, "He waited for us to catch up."

"He's not waiting!" Richie yelled, frowning, "Remeember Rule #3? 'You can interfere with your opponents on the field'!"

"He's looking to narrow the field!" Betty glared as the heroes drew out their weapons.

"Pikachu!" Sparky shouted, preparing himself.

"You can put that away." Aang spoke to them seriously, "I'm not looking for a fight with you, so go ahead."

"You see?" Digit shouted, "He's not trying to interfere."

"Well, we caught up with him!" Yugi spoke, "Let's take him up on his offer and keep going!"

"I don't see a downside..." Blueberrie muttered.

The group then began walking off, but Mokuba stopped and turned around, asking, "Listen, are you sure?"

"I'm not here for the Cup. Just that snowman." Aang said, "Today he'll probably lose more than the competition."

"You don't mean..." Delete gasped, "But why! What did he do to you?"

"I don't think you should be near me. Stay out of it." Aang grunted, "Go win your Cup."

Delete glared as he and the others took out their weapons.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Aang asked.

"Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents. Right?" Betty told him, "You're not the only one who wants to fight Mr. Frosty."

"I'm afraid you made a big mistake." Aang replied, preparing to fight them.

With that, Aang started attacking the heroes. The Powerpuff Girls Z flew and used their attacks on the avatar. The air bender used his air attacks, hitting most of them while Mokuba used his shield to block the attacks. The group kept attacking at all sides, hitting Aang until Delete and Betty used their keyblade combos to finish him off.

When everything cleared, they gasped as Aang had vanished.

"Where did Aang go?" Mokuba asked, looking around as the penguin appeared on his shoulder.

"He went ahead, and he's almost near the finish line!" Tux replied, "You better run fast if you wanna win this race or end up dead last! Zing!"

"Right!" Delete replied as he with the others continued the race.

As they continued racing, everyone kept attacking the Heartless that got in their way, hitting them with everything they had. Eventually, they reached the snowman fighting Aang.

"Give it up, kid!" Mr. Frosty replied, "You lost the race!"

Aang glared as he stood up, saying, "We're not done yet..."

"I'm not gonna gurantee your safety if we keep going like this."

"Better worry about yourself." the boy smirked smirked, "Looks to me like you're slowing down a bit and melting a little."

He then grunted, falling to his knee as the heroes blocked Aang from attacking him while they prepared themselves.

"Don't worry! We'll back you up!" Yami Yugi, after coming out, spoke.

"Dee Dee?" Blob asked.

"Get all the backup you want." Aang yelled, "I'm going to finish you and get back my memories!"

"Your memories?" Digit shouted in shock.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke, "Now, now, Aang. We don't wanna spill the beans."

The group then gasped as Dr. Kiln appeared.

"Dr. Kiln?" Bad Mr. Frosty grunted, "You're behind this?"

The Powerpuff Girls Z then ran to the others as the evil scientist spoke, "Looks like you oversold yourself, Avatar. All you did was wear the snowman down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating... Let me put it this way: you, you meddling brat, are fired."

"But...my memories! We had a deal!" Aang yelled in anger.

"You think you can just get memories back all in one day?" Dr. Kiln laughed, "You make me sick. You're pathetic."

"Why, you-"

"I said you're through! I'll take care of the snowman myself!"

Dr. Kiln then used his Insane Combo, pushing most of them away from Delete's group.

"Hey!" Betty glared.

"There is one rule you seem to have forgotten." Dr. Kiln said, "Rule #5: Late entries are permitted."

"I should have known you were behind all this!" Bad Mr. Frosty grunted.

"Aang may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down." Dr. Kiln said, "Time for Plan B: Pack your bags, because you just won a free trip to Hell, paid by me!"

"Hold it, you meanie!" Delete yelled.

The group then came near him as the blob shouted, "No, guys! He's gonna get rid of you!"

"Come on, Blob." Betty said, "How hard can this guy be?"

"Good point. I guess you'll just have to go with him!" Dr. Kiln glanced as he chuckled, "Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha-ha-ha! How do you like them apples?"

The group attacked with the spell casters using their ice spells on the evil scientist. Digit and Yami Yugi used their Duel Monsters, Dark Magician and Battle Warrior, to hit him while Mokuba rammed him with the shield. Richie, Sparky, and Casey used their Thunder attack, Greasy and Sarah both using their weapons to hit him at all sides and the droid and red haired guardian with their keyblade combos.

Digit then took out a familiar card, shouting, "CARD SLASH! Kazooie Summon Activate!"

The bird robot then summoned Kazooie. The bird pecked Dr. Kiln, flew around him, and tossed eggs numerous times until Dr. Kiln was hit by the heroes and thrown onto the ground. The bird went back into the card..

The duo then used their X-strike combo. Dr. Kiln then fell unconscious before he was knocked away.

Later, back in the lobby, the group heard the announcement from Blob.

"What?" Delete yelled, "The games are canceled? How come?"

"Everyone's beat because of Aang and Dr. Kiln's surprise attack!" Blob said, "We'll have to wait until everyone's well!"

"You gotta be kidding!" Digit yelled, "What about our match with him?"

The snowman sighed as he spoke, "I'm sorry, droid. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I'm fit again. Can you wait?

"Okay. I'll hold you to that." Sora replied.

"Then it's a deal." Bad Mr. Frosty grinned with a chuckle, "See you in the arena sometime soon."

The penguin then came to them as he spoke, "Guys! Aang's regained his consciousness! Another second, and he would have gone to the spirit world permanently. Zing!"

The heroes then walked to the Avatar as Betty spoke, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...sorry I messed up your games."

The boy then began to walk away from the group until Delete spoke to him.

"Hey! Hope you get your memories back!" He called out, "Forget about what Dr. Kiln said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway."

He smiled as he tossed a card to Digit.

"It's a picture of you." Digit said as he examined it, "But why?

"That's for you. For helping me out." Aang said.

"Sure you don't want to just come with us instead?" Casey asked.

He only shook his head before walking off, saying, "I wish, but for some reason, I'd feel like I wouldn't exist outside of there."

With that, the heroes went to the door and went back to the castle.

Back in Jareth's Castle, Blueberrie looked down as she spoke, "I hope Youma and Zuko are okay..."

Betty then stopped, looking at her as she spoke, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I was making sure I wouldn't forget them."

"And?" Buttercup glanced.

Blueberrie then looked at everyone seriously as she spoke, "I remember that we went out to..."

As they spoke next, an image of both Youma and Zuko in the shadows of the light and the doro, Kingdom Hearts, and them using the keyblades were seen on their heads.

"We all went out to find our friends, and they stayed on the other side of the Door to Darkness to save the world, right?"

Digit nodded as he spoke, "Yeah, and Delete and I went to find Marik and the others, who should be with them."

They nodded and grinned as Delete spoke, "Looks like we haven't lost the really important memories."

"We won't forget those ever!" Betty smiled, holding Delete's hand as the two blushed.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms up above, Batula and a violet haired woman looked at the globe as she spoke.

"Looks like you're getting a little interested on not just either the droid or Galactic Guardian." She began.

The vampire sighed only spoke, "What about you, Shrieky?"

She chuckled as she spoke, "Well, good question." before she turned, grinning a bit. "I'm more worried about why you're interested in those three."

She turned her eyes to Batula as he looked down a bit, becoming concerned.

"They became Heartless. And zose who become Heartless..." he began.

"They lose all consciousness and free will and become slaves to the darkness."

She turned to him slightly as he continued, "Right, but zey vere different. They maintained their own free will even after becoming a Heartless. He and those zat became Heartless are the only other people ever to do that."

"Hmmm, the power of the heart..." she spoke before looking at him, "So you're interested in the heart of the Keyblade's chosen ones?"

He looked a little concerned, then spoke to her, "Isn't ze mission of the Organization to understand ze mysteries of the heart?"

She then smirked, chuckling a bit with her hand up near her face.

Back with Delete's group, they walked up the stairs to where the next door was.

"We haven't forgotten anything!" Buttercup spoke to everyone.

"Hmmm...I wonder if I've forgotten anything..." Berry pondered.

Everyone else then began to ponder about their memories. They then looked at each other as Bubbles became concerned.

"I suppose I can't think of anything, so I must've forgotten them." Bubbles spoke with worry.

The others became worried while Berry tried to cheer them up, saying, "But since we've forgotten them, they can't be that important, right?"

The droid nodded as he spoke, "Yeah. And if it's really important, then it'll never go anywhere."

He and Betty then took out two familiar charms that were given to him and Betty by both Jake Long and Misty.

"Look." Delete spoke as he and Betty showed the charms to them as he continued.

"This is it." Betty smiled.

"Uh, what's that?" The confused cy-boid asked them.

"They're charms Jake and Misty gave us." Betty began as the two looked at the charms.

"It's important to me and Betty, so we promised we'd give it back to those two." He agreed as he placed his on his heart. "That's a promise we can never forget."

As he continued, the group looked at him. while speaking, "So we won't forget who we made the promise to either."

They nodded as he concentrated. In the darkness, Delete looked straight ahead.

"Will I, Jake/Misty?" They spoke together with grins.

Delete then saw an image of Betty and Misty smiling to him and nodding. Delete chuckled as he grinned. As he did, an image of Jake and Delete appeared behind Betty, then, she looked behind, noticing her, smiling as well.

The two continued to smile until Betty noticed Delete slowly being replaced by a fox with two tails, something uncommon for foxes. The fox was orange with the ears, muzzle, and chest area being white and blue eyes. He wore only white gloves, white socks, and white-red sneakers. The fox was known only as Miles "Tails" Prower.

Then, Delete looked at where Betty and Misty were, only to notice the red haired guardian starting to change into a plant girl. She had green hair, blue eyes, and unblossomed flowers for ins on her hair. She wore a lovely green dress, white tights, and green slip on shoes. She was known only as Cosmo.

"Huh?" They spoke in confusion.

The duo looked confused at what was happening before the images disappeared.

"Wha...?" They continued speaking with confusion around them.

The others began to worry. They had never seen them like that before...at least to most of them anyway. The two pondered a little.

"Who were they?" The droid asked.

"I don't know." Betty sighed.

They crossed their arms, looking in deep thought as the group looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"You just spaced out like ghost." Blossom spoke.

"Huh?" They said.

The two then realized before Betty spoke, "Oh, sorry, it's nothing."

"Let's keep going then!" Richie spoke.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed as they headed to the next door with Yami Yugi and the weasels becoming more and more concerned. 


	7. RR Floor 3 Gollyworld

In the strange, yet familiar amusement park, Marik and the others looked around the place, becoming a bit concerned.

"I think I remember..." Minimus began, "It's where we fought each other, huh?"

Marik sighed and nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so."

The four became a bit concerned, looking sadly at their friend.

"It's where I yanked that gopher." he sighed, "Come to think of it...I don't think I want to remember."

"Well, we're just going to have to find our way out then." Nemesis shrugged.

The others nodded a bit before moving on. After all, none of them could stay where they were now.

Just then, the group felt the floors rumbling. Everyone then dodged as they jumped away from the creature that fell. Everyone turned as they saw a familiar figure, glancing at them.

"Not this again!" Maximus groaned.

"We'll have to take it down together!" Marik spoke.

They nodded and attacked the creature. Ling Ling used her rays and Minimus with his ray gun toward the Heartless, making it screech in pain.

It used its tentacle toward the group, but they dodged while Maximus, Nemesis, and Marik dodged it, slashing each tentacle before hitting the creature with everything they had. At each side, the beast roared and screamed.

Finally, when all was done, the beast was destroyed. Then, after a card landed to the group with Maximus taking it, everything flashed white.

"Here we go again." Ling Ling sighed.

Back with the familiar three, Zhao paced around while Nappa had his arms crossed with the hatter pondering. They had pondered for some time now.

Finally, the green skinned man realized something as he spoke, "I've identified the scent. It's Marik."

He walked to the two while Nappa noticed, continuing, "He once shouldered the darkness."

"I see," Zhao began, "because he was so close to that side. The dark power given him facilitated his and his allies' escape from the realm of darkness."

The hatter put his finger near his chin, questioning, "What I want to know is why he appeared here."

"That's simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero."

The two looked at him as the hatter realized, "Then, both Delete and Atomic Betty are in the castle too?"

The black haired man nodded, "Yes, they arrived early. Jareth is already using both Cosmo and Tails to meddle with their hearts."

"Hmmm...and he didn't consult us about it."

"It seems he's dying to control the Keyblade Masters. How stupid of him. Atomic Betty, Delete, and Marik's existence may be interesting, but the one most valuable to us...is Marik, the hero of darkness." 


	8. Floor 4 N Sanity Island

The heroes had entered a strange world, only that which Yami Yugi would recognize.

"It's N. Sanity Island." he spoke to himself.

Just then, Mokuba noticed something, speaking, "Hey, what's that coming?"

The group saw a familiar figure heading toward him with worry.

"It's N. Gin." he frowned to himself.

"Ugh, he'll disable my mechanical parts for this!" he shouted, not noticing the others.

"What?!" Richie gasped.

"I gotta get to Cortex or else!"

With that, he continued off.

"Something strange is going on here." Casey spoke.

"Come on, let's go follow him." Digit spoke with concern.

The group nodded before heading off, following N. Gin.

**World Name: _N. Sanity Island_**

The group continued following the cyborg.

"What is he up to?" the spirit in the boy asked himself.

Just then, the group came to a strange area where two familiar bandicoots were on trail.

"Oh no! Coco & Crash!" he shouted.

"Who are they again?" asked Blossom.

That was when it dawned onto him. The friends that were important were no longer in the memory of their friends. He had realized that if they had continued farther, they would lose more than just unimportant memories.

"Now, do you understand why you are here?" asked the evil man known as Cortex.

"No way," Coco shouted, "You just want to hurt me and my brother again."

"That's right. It doesn't involve us!" Crash protested.

"Don't fool me, you idiotic bandicoots!" shouted the evil scientist, "I charge you with aiding the Heartless in attacking my island and stealing my memory!"

"And where's your proof?"

"Well...I don't remember. But I don't need it to prove you and Coco are guilty!"

N. Gin nodded before speaking, "The Heartless won't be gone until Dr. Cortex gets his memory back. It's a serious offense to anyone, especially to us."

"Oh really?" frowned the male bandicoot as he crossed his arms, "You may have made us, but what you're doing is wrong."

"That's right!" Coco frowned, "You can't blame people because you lost your memory."

"So what?" the evil doctor spoke, "And how dare you speak to me like that, you ingrates! I'll tell you two what. I'll let you go if you apologize and give me back my memories."

"Now how the heck are we suppose to give memories back?"

"How about I sentence you all to-"

That was enough as Delete shouted and ran, "OBJECTION!"

They looked at the droid as he continued, "This trial's stupid. And you should've investigate before you arrest innocent people."

"Oh really?" the doctor frowned, "Then who do you know stole my memories?"

"Um...well, I..." Delete hesitated.

"Delete..." Betty spoke with worry.

"I'm the thief!" shouted Yami Yugi.

Everyone gasped at what Yami Yugi had said. He had said that he was the thief, though the true reason was to buy some time.

"What did you say?!" shouted the doctor and cyborg.

"You mean you're the thief?" the shocked Bubbles spoke.

"No," he reassured her, "but what else could I have done?"

"How about that dumb hybrid of a dingodile ate it." Buttercup spoke with sarcasm.

"Now I resent that!" the creature, Dingodile, shouted as he with the tiger, Tiny, came.

"Men, attack!" the angered doctor shouted.

"Here we go again." Berry sighed as they prepared themselves.

The group glanced at N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile about to attack while Crash jumped and joined in. The group attack quickly, quickly dodging, though getting some scratches, and hitting the villainous trio.

Tiny jumped and tried hitting them, only for Crash to twirl and hit him, knocking to Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman, who had been summoned before he was knocked out. Dingodile, meanwhile, tried burning the Powerpuff Girls Z, only to be flown, hit, and slammed toward Sparky, who used a skull bash on him, knocking him out.

"You won't get me!" N. Gin shouted, trying to hit the heroes.

Richie, Casey, and those still fighting dodged N. Gin's attacks, hitting him at each side before Delete and Betty finally knocked him out.

"No! It's impossible!" the angry doctor shouted.

Just then, Digit noticed something wrong.

"Hey, where's your sis, Crash?" he spoke.

Everyone looked around, noticing she was no longer there.

"Well, she may have gotten away, but none of you, especially you Crash, are going anywhere!" he grinned evilly,

Just then, the heroes gasped as they noticed the three foes that were fought before surrounding them.

"Now we're in trouble." Mokuba spoke with worry, "Where's Seto when I need him?"

"Guys, run!" Betty shouted.

The heroes nodded as they ran for their lives.

A bit later, the group united with the female bandicoot. The group, especially Crash, sighed in relief.

"Things went a little crazy back there, but at least you're all right, sis." Crash grinned.

"Listen, be honest," Coco began asking Yami Yugi, "Did you really steal Dr. Cortex's memory?"

"No, of course not." Yami Yugi replied, "I only said that to get you two away quickly. Besides, why would I need his memories?"

"He has a point." Richie agreed.

"Pi pika pikach pika pikachu." The Pokemon nodded.

"Glad to hear that." Crash smiled, "Thanks, though for saving us."

Just then, the group noticed a familiar tiki head flying around them.

"I see the truth that you are exhausted from being chased by Cortex and his men, am I correct?" Aku Aku asked them.

"How did you know that?" The cy-boid asked with confusion.

He flew around, continuing, "That madman is still after you. And he won't forget you until he remembers. He won't stop until you get his memory back. Did he forgot because he remember or did he remember that he forgot? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"I don't know..." Mokuba spoke with worry, "I think we should stay away from him."

Then, a familiar penguin came out, speaking, "Hey, that may be true, but what of that guy? I mean he should learn to get a tan when he can. Zing!"

They glanced at him before Tux continued, "Anyway, if he saw you guys again, he'll experiment on you with his experiment thingies, if you know what I mean."

"Then, I guess we better do something about it." Greasy said.

"Good idea." Aku Aku agreed, "But I don't think you have to do anything to do something."

"Huh?" they asked.

"I'm sorry, but you are on your own." he sighed before the tiki head vanished.

The group nodded to one another, heading out together. As they continued through the island, Greasy and Sarah noticed Yami Yugi pondering.

"Something wrong, Senor Yami?" asked the Hispanic weasel.

"Why are they forgetting? How come they..." the Egyptian in the boy began.

"They what?" spoke Greasy.

"Tell us, we need to know." Sarah spoke to him.

That was when it hit him. Something was very wrong when they had entered the castle.

He looked at the two weasels with a serious look in his eyes, saying, "I understand now...they should have remembered Crash and Coco just like they did with those back in Neo Tokyo and in Spiral Mountain. Somehow, they lost memories of them."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that once they entered the castle, everyone close to Delete and Betty started to forget everything, whether it's useless or important."

Sarah gasped as she heard what he said. It was very apparent that it was true. Their friends had lost the previous memories of what had happened in the past. Though why had it not affected Yami Yugi, herself, and Greasy very much as it had to their friends?

Before she could ask more, the group had arrived to a laboratory area.

"We're here." Crash spoke, "Cortex's Lair."

"Yipes, this is freaky looking." Casey spoke with surprise.

"Come on, we better get out of here before-" Coco began.

"Too late!" shouted a familiar foe.

The heroes yelped, noticing Cortex and his allies arriving.

"How the heck did you get here so quickly?" Crash frowned.

"Would you believe the back door?" he spoke before a rimshot was heard and a snowball hit him.

"Anyway, there's no escape here." Dingodile grinned wickedly.

"Now, Crash Bandicoot, time to exterminate-"

Before the evil man could finish, everything began flashing, with Cortex screaming, holding his head.

"My head! It hurts!" He shouted.

"Huh?" The heroes asked in question.

"W-what am I doing back here? I...I can't remember!"

"Don't tell me, his memory got stolen again, didn't it?" the frowning hybrid spoke.

"Yeah, and it looks like he could use a refresher. Zing!" Tux shouted.

"Guys, look out!" Coco shouted, noticing a huge familiar figure appearing.

The group looked shocked as the Trickmaster had arrived.

"So that's the creature who stole Cortex's memories." Digit frowned, as the heroes prepared themselves.

"Come on, we can take that jerk!" Buttercup shouted, taking out her hammer.

The Trickmaster attacked, though the spellcasters used Blizzard attacks at it. The heroes dodged while Crash spinned around, hitting the creature.

"He's tough. Better summon them!" Richie told the two.

The two nodded, then looked at Digit, who nodded back. The card flipped a little as the Cy-Boid snatched the card: Aang.

**(BGM: Slash! by Ohta Michihiko)**

The droid then quickly slashed the card in the card slot, shouting, "CARD SLASH! Aang Summon Activate!"

Just then, Aang appeared. The Avatar used his Air Bending attacks to hit the figure at some sides of the Trickmaster. The creature was hit at each side by the summons before they vanished.

"BUBBLE CHAMPAGNE!" shouted Bubbles as she used her bubble wand to hit the creature, making it wince.

"SHOOTING YO-YO!" shouted Blossom, hitting and tying up the creature.

"Now, with everything you have!" shouted Yami Yugi.

"BLIZZARD!!" shouted the Keyblade Masters.

The icy spells hit the creature dead on the center while Sparky used his Thunderbolt attack combined with the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Dark Magician Girl (after being summoned) both using their attacks combined. The heroes gave it their all before Betty & Delete slashed down dead on into the center of Trickmaster.

"Got him." they spoke before touching hands, blushing a bit before looking away from one another.

The creature screeched before its heart was taken out, floating into the sky and the Trickmaster vanished.

(End Slash!)

"Wh...what was I doing?" asked Cortex with some amnesia. "Who are you, where did that Heartless come from, and why are those stupid bandicoots around?"

"How the heck should we know?" Digit shouted.

"You idiots are hiding something, I know it!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of those-" Dingodile spoke, preparing his flamethrower.

"Wait!" shouted Coco, with a serious look on her face, "It was you who told us to get rid of that Heartless."

"Huh?" Everyone, but Coco, spoke with confusion.

"We did?" asked Betty.

Crash, realizing what Coco was up to, whispered to the heroes, "Play along, guys. Just make it look good for him."

"OOooh, that's right." Courage smiled sheepishly, "We did, Doctor."

"What? I did?" spoke the confused doctor.

"You mean you don't remember?" grinned the male bandicoot.

"No way! I never forget anything! I'm a genius! Well, anyway, I guess you're free to go."

"Awww, I wanted to fry those bandicoots!" frowned Dingodile before he was yanked away by Tiny while the four left.

"Way to improvise." grinned Richie, "We never would have thought that."

"But what Aku Aku said still bugs me." Coco pondered, "Try too hard to remember and your memory may lie to you."

"And as far as we know, Dr. Cortex would never admit he forgot." Crash agreed, "So, instead, he just remembered something that didn't happen! He ended up fooling himself."

Yami Yugi pondered for a moment before he noticed Coco asking, "Is something on your mind?"

"Uh, it's nothing." Yami Yugi told her before he switched with Yugi.

"Well, I guess you'll be safe now, huh?" grinned the boy.

"Yeah, and Dr. Cortex is no longer a problem." Mokuba smiled.

"At least until he tries to do that whole 'take over the world' bit again. Then I'll stop him." Crash spoke with his arms crossed.

The group laughed at the bandicoot's remark before they waved goodbye to their new friends and left the world.

The group came out of the area, just as the door closed. Everyone was continuing on before Delete and Betty stopped, looking concerned.

"Who was that I remembered earlier?" Betty said to herself.

"Strange...who was she." The droid spoke to himself as he crossed his arms.

"It couldn't have been Jake or Dee Dee...they don't have two tails."

"It wasn't either Betty nor Misty since neither have green hair."

"Was there...someone else?" they spoke to themselves, "I know...it was-"

"Guys!" Sarah spoke, snapping the two out of their train of thoughts.

The frowning Buttercup nodded, "Get a move on! You want to find Marik and the others, don't you?"

"Well...yeah." Delete spoke.

"Man, it was at the tip of my tongue, too..." she spoke to herself.

"Can't put my finger on who she was..." Delete spoke to himself before he and Betty followed their friends.

With a familiar fox and plant girl, the two were drawing on the sketch pads, though they were a bit sad. On the pictures were of the plant girl with Delete, Marik, and Misty while the other one had the fox with Betty, Jake, and Nemesis as Janet.

Back with the others, they had arrived to the next door, stopping for a moment. The others nodded to one another and were about to head to it.

"I remember!" the droid and red haired guardian shouted.

Everyone with confusion turned to them.

"There was another boy!" Betty shouted.

"And another girl." The droid agreed.

"Huh? What? Where? Who? Pika?" Each one was saying, looking around.

"It's not that." Betty spoke.

"It was back in our own worlds where we use to live...at least before the adventure started." Delete explained.

"And besides our old friends, where I live, there was this strange two tailed fox I was friends with."

"And in Cyberspace, there was that strange plant girl that I was a friend to."

"And we all played together all the time." They both spoke in unison before realizing, "Crud, we did it again."

The penguin came behind the two before speaking, "Well, I think that's the first time you've ever mentioned either one of them.

"And we forgot all about them." Delete sighed with sadness.

"You know, I think this boy went away while I was still new to Galactic Guardian HQ." Betty pondered.

"And well, since she was not a resident of Cyberspace, I think she had to go back to whatever it was she came from when I still worked for Hacker."

"That's very strange." Blueberrie spoke, "Why are you remembering all that now?"

"We don't exactly know." Betty told her, "But well..."

"Let's just say that it's been coming back to me and Betty in places..." the droid spoke, "as we go through the castle."

"So, what's her name?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Yeah, tell us." Courage wondered.

The two were trying to remember before they sighed.

"I don't remember." they frowned before speaking, "Not again!" and they paused for a moment until saying, "Roth Gettisburg! Ooooh!"

"Man, do I feel dumb." Delete frowned.

"Yeah, here we are, saying we won't forget our friends, and neither of us can remember their names." Betty sighed.

"Senor and Senorita..." Greasy asked with concern.

"Well, there's no rush!" Casey exclaimed with a grin on her face, "Let's keep going."

"She's right." Berry agreed.

"After all, you're both bound to remember it, just like the rest." Shirly nodded.

The two looked up to their friends, then gave out grins on their faces. Perhaps they were right. They remembered who they were so far. All they needed were the names.

With determination, the two with their friends went toward the door, then Digit used the next card as it glowed.

"Greasy...Sarah...why do I feel this is all wrong?" asked Yugi before they disappeared in a bright flash.


	9. RR Floor 4 Jersey City

Marik and the others found themselves in a strange, yet familiar pixeled spaceship. There, they saw two familiar pixeled aliens.

"Oh great, the Mooninites!" frowned Nemesis, "Just what we don't need!"

"I rather not hear you say that," said the big green spirte-like alien.

"Yeah, or do you want a moon spanking!" shouted Err.

"_How about neither, jerks?_" shouted Ling Ling.

"Then commence the moon spanking." spoke Ignicknot, speaking to his sidekick.

"What the heck does moon spanking mean anyway?" Minimus spoke with confusion.

"Trust us, you don't want to know." Marik suggested.

Just then, they took out some pixeled guns.

"If you have a problem with that, maybe you should take it up with Mr. Laser." spoke Ignicknot.

"Yeah, Mr. Laser!" shouted Err.

The Mooninites fired their pixeled bullets.

"Here it comes!" shouted Err.

"You will be destroyed," explained Ignicknot.

"You're going down!"

"The explosion will be of extraordinary magnitude..."

However, the pixeled bullet only moved slowly to the five as the green alien spoke, "Just hang on."

"It takes a while." Err spoke.

The five only rolled their eyes, moving out of the way with Maximus speaking, "Enough of this!"

The five hit the Mooninites out of the ship, knocking them away from where they once were.

"I hope you can see this." shouted Ignicknot, flipping them, "because I am doing this as hard as I can."

"Come on, let's get out of here before something more stupid comes." spoke the cat in the robe before the group left and exit the world.

The five finally came out, with the door closing before they noticed a familiar figure grinning wickedly toward them. They gasped, preparing themselves before Zhao spoke.

"Marik, I presume?" spoke the evil cloaked man.

"Are you with Doom?" frowned the monkey with his evil side turned.

"You are only half correct. Let us say that it's not the Doom you know. He is Doom, and he is not Doom...which is to say he is Nobody."

"Riddles aren't my thing." Maximus spoke with annoyance, "Try making some sense!"

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark, but walks the twilight between."

They gasped while Zhao chuckled, continuing, "Didn't you notice?"

The group looked confused. Doom, the same and someone else at the same time? It couldn't be possible.

"That's right." Zhao grinned, "you're still standing between light and darkness. We have much in common."

Marik looked down before he spoke, "Maybe..." then he clenched his fist, glaring, "There's darkness inside me, just like you said."

He then brought out his weapon, continuing, "But what of it, darkness is our enemy!"

The four aliens brought out their weapons, with Marik continuing, "You are too for making everything around here reek of it!"

"Oh ho, so enthusiastic!" grinned the cloaked man, "Very well! A fight you shall get!"

He then grinned wickedly, bring out his shield before trying to hit Marik and the others. The five used their blasters and blades, hitting the foe at each side.

Zhao, however, only continued battling, blocking the attacks before using fire bending combined with ice spells. They were shocked, dodging and trying to hit the foe while each side only continued.

Finally, Marik jumped up, trying to hit Zhao before he used his shield, blocking the attack. Unknown to any of them, except Zhao, a familiar rod came out of Marik before he secretly took it.

"He-he-he. The darkness coursing through you is a tremendous power." Zhao smirked. "All you needed was the right provocation. Your fiery reaction and this rod you dropped provided just the data I need."

"What!?" shouted a confused Marik.

The two backed away, glancing at one another.

"You have my thanks, Marik!" he shouted, waving a familiar rod before vanishing.

"That bastard...Why'd he run away?" he frowned before he and the others, with worry, continued their journey, "More importantly, why do they need the Milleniuum Rod?"


	10. Floor 5 Gollyworld

Inside a theme park of some sort, the group came through as Blossom looked around.

"This is a weird place." Betty began, "We're in a strange park with no end."

"This place is fun!" Blossom spoke, "I bet there's candy and sweets here!"

"Oh brother!" spoke Buttercup, rolling her eyes.

"How could I be lost now?" a voice spoke, "I mean it's my park and I'm the star after all."

Tux, looking shocked, spoke to the group, "You guys hearing that? Hey, Golly! Is that you? If it is, say Olly-Olly oxen free! Zing!"

"Tux?" spoke a familiar gopher, coming out of hiding, "Where the heck have you been? It takes about 3 weeks to notice you're missing."

"It's been a long and stretchy while. Get it? Long and stretchy? For a while? Zing!"

"Uh, anyway, I'm glad you're all right. By the way, how did you guys get here?"

"I gave them the biggest tour ever!"

Golly only rolled his eyes, speaking, "Same stupid penguin."

"Well, we came in a special way...kinda." Bubbles explained to him.

"Sorry to hear that." Golly spoke, "But right now, we're trying to get Jimmy Roberts back home while the guys and I are trying to find the exit."

"What!?" Tux spoke with shock, "You mean they're here, too!?"

"Yeah, just near the Crocco train station." Golly nodded, "Follow me."

With that, the group followed the gopher.

**World Name: _Gollyworld_**

A bit later, the group gathered around the human, female gopher, and aligator near a train.

"Guys, I found Tux with these weirdos." Golly spoke.

"Did you guys find a way out of here?" Jimmy asked him.

"Uh...no." Tux spoke, "But my good friends can help you."

"I think it's best for you to listen on what happened." Dolly spoke.

"We got time." Shirly replied.

A bit later, after they were heard the explanation, most of them looked shocked.

"Oh no, and you guys have been trapped here, thanks to Sonny Appleday?" Sarah spoke.

"Right, I think." Crocco spoke.

"It must be awful after what that nino, Senor Appleday, did to you."

"He was only trying to extract us Toons out, Greasy." Dolly explained, "We didn't think it would end up like this."

"At least we're together. Zing!" Tux spoke, "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about."

"I feel the same way, Tux." Richie replied with a grin on his face. "Besides, at least we got here thanks to Golly."

Just then, they noticed something wrong. Something that didn't add up.

"Hey, where is Golly anyway?" asked Casey.

"Huh?" Courage spoke, looking around, "He was here a minute ago."

"Don't tell me," Jimmy sighed, "He went off exploring. He went all through this amusement park and he won't tell us why it's so important."

"We wanna tell him it's dangerous, but he won't listen." sighed the female gopher.

"Let me guess," Betty spoke, "You want us to find him, right?"

"Well, come on!" spoke the cy-boid, grabbing his friends, "Let's get going!"

"Here we go again." sighed the green cladded superheroine.

"Pika..." spoke Sparky.

A bit later, Golly looked around, looking concerned. He then yelped before noticing the group rushing to him.

"Yeesh, Golly, you could've just said something instead of running away. Zing! The others are worried about you, especially when you wander off." Tux shouted.

"Sorry, Tux." spoke the gopher.

"So what were you doing anyway?" the curious weasel asked.

Golly looked a little meek before he spoke a bit.

"Um...I'm uh, looking for something...a treasure chest. Yeah!" the gopher lied.

"Now wait a second!" spoke Tux.

"Hey, now, don't be so hard on the guy," Digit said, stopping Tux, "We promise not to get mad, Golly. Is that why you're afraid to tell?"

"Don't worry," Delete smiled, "Just tell us the truth. We'll understand, we're friends after all."

He paused for a moment. Should he really tell them? He'd worried himself he would probably get Dipped if they didn't like it.

With a sigh, he finally spoke, "I was looking for a way out. The others say they're happy, but it's all my fault we're stuck here. I never should've run away from home...or in my case, run away from Jimmy to here. I wanna get us all back home, but they'll just worry if I tell them what I'm actually doing."

"Now I get it." grinned the penguin, "No wonder you're acting like you want excitement and some comedy as well. Zing!"

"You did it for your friends." Yugi smiled, "All you need now is courage."

"Say what?" the confused gopher asked.

"Tell them all the truth." Betty smiled, "With a little courage, you can do it. If you tell them how you really feel, I bet they'll help you find a way out."

"And we'll give you a hand." Delete grinned.

That shocked the gopher. They were really his friends. It excited him.

He finally smiled, saying, "Really? You help us? Right, I'll give it a try. Just wish me luck, guys."

"No more secrets, unless they're the embarrassing ones, Zing!" spoke the penguin.

"Tux!" everyone shouted with embarrassment.

"Okay, okay." he sighed before turning to Golly, "Do we got a deal?"

"Sure thing, bub." Golly grinned, "I'll tell them how I really feel about it, and the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Great, then we can-"

Just then, everyone felt the ground shaking. They screamed, holding on.

"What's happening?" Blueberrie asked.

"I don't know!" shouted Berry.

"Golly, run!" shouted the penguin.

Quickly, Golly made a run for it, hoping to reach his friends. Before he could get far, he gasped as the Parasite Cage jumped down and slammed down to where he was, swallowing him. He was inside, struggling.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Golly frowned.

The others turned around as Delete shouted, "Golly, where are you?"

He then used a sign pointing to the cage reading, 'In here, stupid!' on it.

"We gotta help him out of there!" Cherry shouted.

Just then, Betty noticed a card with a picture of a strange, yet familiar, wizard before she nodded.

"I think we better use this!" shouted Betty.

Quickly, the card was tossed as Digit, looking at it and the Aang cards, nodded as well.

"I'm on it!" he spoke to them.

The card flipped a little as the Cy-Boid snatched the card: The Spiderman Summon card.

**(BGM: Slash! by Ohta Michihiko)**

The droid then quickly slashed the card in the card slot, shouting, "CARD SLASH! Aang and Harry Potter Summon Activate!"

Just then, Aang appeared, jumping down, using all of his Air Bending attacks at it with Sparky's thunder, Casey's attacks, Richie's sword skills, and Yugi's Dark Magician Girl.

"Now, attack, Dark Magician Girl!" he shouted as the female magician fired her attack toward it.

The Powerpuff Girls Z used their combo attacks, hitting the creature at each side, dodging the tentacles, though hitting Buttercup.

"You asked for it!" she shouted, swinging her hammer hard.

The heroes used their random attacks with Greasy using his knife throw and finally, Delete being jumped by Betty before he slashed downward, cutting the creature in half, freeing Golly. Just as the Heartless disappeared, the two summons changed back to cards.

(End Slash)

"You okay?" Tux asked the groaning gopher.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" the angry Golly shouted, "I almost got cut in half!"

He then pondered, speaking, "You know, it does give me an idea though...That Heartless was about to spit me out when I struggled, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So why don't we try the same thing for this place?"

That was when Yugi realized, "That's it! If we're lucky enough, that might get us out!"

"Maybe if we go deeper and try it," Sarah suggested.

"How about I go too?" Golly suggested.

"Sorry, bub," spoke Tux, "Being heroic you are, it's too dangerous."

"Some friend you are! And after all the times I helped you!"

"What times did you help me?"

"I don't know, I forget."

"Anyway, go back to Jimmy and the others. No use escaping if all of you are separated again."

"Just leave it to us." Richie grinned.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

"Well...I guess you're right. Just be careful." Golly spoke before everyone left him.

A bit later, after some time passed, the group had finally reached the center, which was an abandoned ride featuring Dolly Gopher.

"Well, this is as far as we can go." Blueberrie sighed.

"So, is everyone ready?" Shirly asked.

"Yes!" Everyone spoke.

"Let's shake things up a bit!" Betty shouted.

"Man, it would be easier if we had someone to fight!" frowned Buttercup.

"Uh oh!" Bubbles spoke, "We got company!"

The group then gasped as the Heartless appeared all around the area. The group prepared themselves as they jumped and slashed the Heartless, hitting many of them as they could. They used the spells, combos, and attacks as much as they could until all the Heartless were instantly gone.

"Phew, that was close." Delete sighed.

His hand touched Betty's before he removed it, blushing a bit to her. This felt familiar, but where?

Just then, everyone felt the rumbling of the place.

"It's working! The place is rocking!" shouted Tux, "Get it? Rocking the place out? Zing!"

"What's that?" Mokuba noticed as everyone saw some water springing out with everyone screaming.

A bit later, everyone awoke as they noticed they were near the exit.

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Mokuba.

"They're gone...they've gone out safely." Tux spoke.

"Wait, without you?" Cherry gasped with concern, "I thought you were gonna go with them."

"Eh, I don't mind, as long as they're safe. They probably don't need me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"They've always have trouble from right to wrong, but they came a long way, especially Golly. Maybe they don't need me or my jokes after all. Maybe they're better off without me."

"Hey, don't you remember what you said earlier: 'There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about.' I bet they're counting the days 'til they see you again."

He grinned a bit, exiting the world with everyone, saying, "Well...maybe you're right...hopefully."

At the next floor, the group continued walking onward. They then stopped, looking at Betty and Delete.

"So, do you two remember anything else about them?" asked the concern Bubbles.

The two pondered a minute with Betty saying, "Yeah...bits and pieces."

"Can you tell us about them?" asked Blossom, "Talking about it might help you guys remember."

"Well...it was months ago after our worlds merged, I think..."

In Betty's memory, she saw the fox working on an invention of some kind.

"That fox was usually working at some machines. It was probably from Galactic Guardian HQ. He didn't have time to talk, but he knows just when to say or do the right thing." Betty told them

In Delete's memory, he saw the image of the plant girl, drawing pictures of some sort.

"As for this girl." he began, "She was very quiet and shy...almost always drew pictures. While we were all swimming at Beachatopia, she drew of picture of it instead."

As the image continued, he saw himself practicing with Marik while the plant girl watched and drew.

"Sometimes, she'd draw us, too! She was really good at drawing. I think sometimes Marik and I would fight over who would get his picture drawn next."

Just then, the image of the fox and plant girl from each vanished before Marik and Delete noticed the plant girl gone.

"But then one day, she was gone. Just like that. She'd probably moved somewhere...I think Marik and everyone knew the reason. He and Motherboard might've even tried to explain it to me. But back then, I was still working for Hacker and was too sad to even care at the time."

"As for me," Betty sighed, "One day, he vanished. I guess he probably got hurt or killed during a mission he was given...Sparky & X-5 knew about it and tried explaining...but I didn't want to listen..."

The droid sighed, looking down as he continued, " I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying a little after she were gone."

When all was said and done, Delete looked at the group, continuing, "And that's about it."

Betty looked seriously, speaking, "The only problem is this: we still can't remember their names."

Delete looked down a little, making the weasels and Yami Yugi grow concern about the two.

"But still..." began Courage. "At this rate, you'll think of their names eventually."

"That's right, you two." Shirly grinned.

Both of them looked at everyone, nodding before they smiled a bit like they were.

"You know, I feel strange." Tux spoke as he came out toward them, "You guys notice something odd like the Chthulu episode of Billy & Mandy? Zing!"

He pondered as he continued, "Those two remember things instead of losing them like most of you guys, save for the weasels who don't even know us. Zing!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" the male weasel glared.

"I thin he meant we're not affected much because we didn't know anything about them until we got in the castle." Sarah explained.

"Anyway," Tux continued, "Those two remember things instead of just losing the...perhaps...forgetting things are the only way to reach the memories buried deeply."

"Wait, you mean you have to forget to remember?" Digit asked.

"Sounds difficult." Richie spoke.

The droid crossed his arms, speaking, "So it's like those black-robed guys said. 'Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach.' And all that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding..."

"Yeah?" asked everyone, looking surprised at him.

"Well...I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they were talking about."

"This is getting stranger by the minute." Casey spoke to Sparky, who nodded.

"Hey, that's not fair." Buttercup frowned, "Why aren't the rest of us remembering anything yet?"

"I was gonna ask that same question." Blossom sighed.

"Guys, come on! We're not forgetting fast enough!" Digit shouted, "Let's move!"

They nodded, heading off, but not before Yugi took a look around with concern before heading out.

Back in the room with the orb, both Batula and Shrieky looked at the image of the group continuing onward. They had been watching the group all this time. Now it looked like the perfect time to attack.

"Just as we planned." Shrieky grinned.

"Let's see zen." the vampire squirrel pondered, "I think it's time for another round."

He turned and prepared to head out. He had hoped for another shot at them.

That was, until Shrieky stopped him, speaking, "Don't you think it's my turn to play?"

"Vhat?" he spoke in surprise.

He glanced at her as she continued, "You had your fun on the first floor."

He frowned, realizing her point, then tossed the remaining cards he had to her. She then grinned, taking the cards labeled "Burbank", "Care-A-Lot", "Toonatopia", and "Jersey City". She kissed the cards, then chuckled, walking to him.

The violet haired girl then touched the vampire's cheek as she spoke, "Who says I can't have my way with them first?"

He sighed, speaking to her, "I'm just giving you zis warning: Don't break either."

His eyes turned away from her as she spoke, "Ohh...I'm not going to break the toy..."

She walked passed him, then stopped as she continued, "Just play with them. I'm not dumb."

He took a glance at her, continuing, "Remember, Betty and Delete are ze keys. Ve need zem if we're going to take ze organization."

She then touched his lips, making him quiet down.

"So you're in on this, too?" the glaring girl asked.

She then removed his hand from him, continuing, "Keep it under your hood until the time is right."

She gave out a smirk, then waved before she disappeared from the vampire. Batula looked for a moment where Shrieky was, then scoffed off and turned his head away.

"You vould have been wise to do ze same, Shrieky." he spoke to himself, smiling wickedly before glancing at where she was once.

Back with the others, as they came out of the stairway, the cy-boid looked concern. Delete was remembering this person, but why couldn't he? It made no sense.

"So, Dee Dee..." asked the cy-boid, "Have you or Bee Bee remembered your friends' name yet?"

"Uh...nope." Betty told him, "For whatever reason, their names are the only things that aren't coming back."

"Man, that must be driving you crazy!" Mokuba told them, "You have the memories, but no names to go with it!"

"Yeah, how can we know who they are without names?" Digit shouted.

Betty and Delete only gave out a sheepish chuckle before they went to the door, using the last card they had before they vanished from the area.


	11. RR Floor 5 Neo Tokyo

In the memory version of Neo-Tokyo, Marik with Nemesis, Maximus, Ling Ling, and Minimus had arrived, looking at the huge city. It had been a while since their last visit.

"It's where we met Delete and the others after Cyberspace was..." Marik started to speak.

"It's all right, Marik." Minimus spoke, "It's all right."

Nemesis sighed, looking down a bit, speaking, "Betty...we never should have got her feelings hurt. It's my fault I lost my friend."

"_Uh, friend or lover?_" asked Ling Ling with confusion.

"Ling Ling!" the blushing female cat shouted, turning away.

"Well, let's get going." Marik sighed, "There's nothing better to do here."

"At least I haven't fallen for an Earth being." Maximus spoke.

"But what about Delete? You sometimes get turned on by him." Minimus tried telling him.

Unfortunately for the sidekick, it only made Maximus mad (though for unknown reasons, have small blush hints), hitting the chimp.

"Idiot, never say that!"

"Sorry, your evilness!"

"Are they always like this?" Marik asked the two females.

"Don't remind us." The girls spoke with a sweatdrop on themselves.

All of a sudden, the group saw a familiar Heartless creature, the Guard Armor coming down.

"Oh crud, this guy!" Nemesis frowned, taking out her weapon.

The group took out their weapons as well, preparing to fight the dastardly Heartless.

The heroes charged, hitting and slashing the five parts of the Heartless. They yelped, trying not to get hit, though Ling Ling was hurt.

"Ling Ling!" Minimus shouted as Maximus used his laser sword to hit the arm, destroying it.

Minimus glared, switching to his evil side, shouting, "You'll pay for that!"

He screamed, shooting randomly at the armor before the leg was destroyed. Ling Ling, glaring, got up and jumped, slashing and hitting the other arm, destroying it. Nemesis tumbled away from the armor, stabbing its foot and destroying it.

"Now!" they shouted to Marik.

He screamed, hitting every attack he could try to the remaining piece of armor, destroying it completely. They panted as they sighed in relief.

"That takes care of that." Marik sighed, "Come on, let's get out of here and onto the next floor."

They nodded, heading out to the door, exiting the world and hopefully heading to the next world when they get there.

Back with the Hatter, he continued to ponder a bit more. How will that nothing that could not only use an ice shield, but have the power to Fire Bending, use with the data of Marik he collected.

Then, Nappa came up to him, speaking, "What of those two?"

He turned to the bald man, speaking, "Tails and Cosmo are shuffling their memories as we speak. Jareth may well get his puppet. This could spell out good fortune for the Organization, but..."

He pondered a bit, continuing, "I smell something funny going on with Jareth and Shrieky."

"Then, there's the Bat Squirrel." Nappa spoke, "Who knows what that one is thinking..."

"We'll speak with Ozai after more observation. He's putting the finishing touches on the Replica who now holds the spirit of an ancient Egyptian."

"But Ozai despises Jareth. Think of the mess it would create..."

He only gave out a smirk, grinning, "Well then, better he clean up the mess than us."


	12. Floor 6 Netherworld

In a familiar underworld, one where everyone had turned into previous undead/mystical creatures, including the dogs as ghosts, Sarah being a rag doll in stitches and Greasy a wereweasel, the group looked stunned about it.

"Oh no." Courage spoke with worry, "This place is filled with lots of monsters! We better make sure we don't get hurt."

"I don't think you have anything to be afraid of, since you would know what to expect." Shirly assured him.

"You won't be frightened if you already know what's coming." Digit spoke to them.

"You think so?" the pink dog asked.

"Of course. Trust me on this one."

"I'll probe to you that it isn't scary." Buttercup spoke.

As she neared the fountain, a familiar laughing undead figure laughed, screaming and spooking her at the same time.

"It's showtime!" Beetlejuice spoke, "Welcome to the Netherworld!"

"Gah!" screamed Buttercup.

The others prepared themselves, about to attack Beetlejuice. Just then, the undead man chuckled.

"That was the best shriek I've ever heard." he grinned, "If you're that easy to scare, we'll have a great time!"

They placed down their weapons as he continued, "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. The name's Beetlejuice. And this is the Netherworld, a place where many things happen during the time you're here. For Halloween, if you want to see scary, you came to the right place!"

"Well, we don't!" frowned the green wearing girl.

"Buttercup!" they shouted.

"Thing is, I have a problem...aside from tall, fur, and gruesome." he spoke.

"What kind of problem?" asked Casey with concern.

All of a sudden, to everyone's shock, some familiar figures appear.

"Does that answer your question?" Beetlejuice spoke.

"Heartless!" the heroes shouted.

They brought out their weapons quickly. Yugi used Feral Imp with Digit using Battle Armor, destroying two of them. The PPGZ quickly flew around, spinning around the foes and destroying them with the attacks while everyone else used their basic attacks, destroying the remaining Heartless. When they were gone, they glared at Beetlejuice.

"What's the big idea?!" shouted Berry to the undead man, "Why did you go and call the Heartless?"

"Hey, I wanted to summon that thing myself, but I so did not! They just popped out like magic!" he protested. "Those things go around attacking those Netherworld folk and are ruining my reputation in the city."

"So why are they here?" Richie asked.

"Pika!" Sparky agreed.

"I was just gonna ask that clown, Scuzzo, the same question." he continued, "I'm heading to the lab right now. If you wanna come just stay behind me.

Then, a familiar penguin came to his shoulder, asking, "So, what do you guys think we should do?"

"I guess we better go with him." Betty shrugged.

"How do we know if he's probably leading us right to the Heartless?" The bird asked with worry.

Then, a familiar corpse appeared, frightening the bird and pink dog.

"Boo!" he grinned.

The two screamed as Beetlejuice chuckled, "Yep, I still got it."

The group sighed as they continued following the corpse.

**World Name: _Netherworld_**

In the lab of Scuzzo the Clown, Beetlejuice, frowning, pointed to the clown, saying, "And here he is, the dumb genius, Clownie."

"Yeah, yeah." Scuzzo spoke, "Anyway, you're all in time for my latest creation."

"What is it?" Sarah spoke with excitement.

"Well...have you ever stopped to think about 'true memories'?"

"True memories?" the droid asked with confusion.

"Our hearts are full of memories, but not all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Even important memories change with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember."

"Could that be happening to them?" Yugi, with a huge concern, asked.

"It happens to everyone. Some memories grow ugly, and some become more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion from forget-me-nots that brings our true memories back."

"Did it work?" Cherry asked the clown.

"That's the bug I'm trying to work out."

"What bug?" Digit asked, "I don't see any bugs."

"Yeah, me either." Beetlejuice protested with almost everyone else falling to the floor.

"Anyway, as soon as Clownie took a whiff of the potion, Heartless started popping up." the undead man continued.

"Sounds to me like the experiment failed." Blossom suggested.

"Of course not!" the clown genius protested, "My research is flawless! I just need another look at the potion to find out what went wrong!"

He went to the counter, looking for something before gasping, realizing, "Oh no, it's gone!"

"What's gone? Your mind?" Beetlejuice chuckled.

"Maybe someone swiped it?" Bubbles with concern told him.

"No, it's that human who visits the Netherworld!" Scuzzo told them before speaking, "Beetlejuice, you have to find her and get my potion back!"

"No problem." Beetlejuice grinned, "I'll get it back from Babes."

"Can we tag along?" the wereweasel asked.

"Any reason?"

"We want to know more about these 'true memories' Senor clown keeps mentioning."

"Sure, why not? Now come on, let's go find Lyds."

With that, the gang along with Beetlejuice headed out of the lab, hoping to search for the human who took it.

Time was passing as each of them searched high and low around the Netherworld, avoiding and destroying the Heartless popping out along the way. It looked like there wouldn't be hope to find Lydia.

Finally, they came to an area, finding the person, Lydia.

"There you are, Lyds." Beetlejuice spoke, "I'd figured I'd find you here.

She turned around to him, about to speak her mind before noticing, "Who are these people?

"Don't worry, Lyds, they're interested in true memories, whatever that means. You got the potion with you, right?"

She nodded sadly, "Yes."

She took out the potion as Betty spoke, "Please, could you give it back?"

"Yes...if you insist. But...I'm afraid. All Scuzzo did was smell it and the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?"

"Are you kidding, Babes?" Beetlejuice grinned, "What could be more exciting?"

"I'm worried, Beetlejuice. Isn't there another way?

"Hey, no worries. It's nothing serious anyway. And besides, with me around, I'm sure nothing can go wrong."

"That's what he said last time." Yami Yugi in the puzzle spoke.

"What?" Yugi spoke with confusion.

"I mean come on," Beetlejuice continued, "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

All of a sudden, three familiar figures snatched the potion, taking it to a familiar foe.

"Mr. Big!" Lydia gasped.

"You and your big mouth!" Digit frowned to Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice shouted, "No, he's got the potion! I wanted to try it!"

The group prepared their weapons as Mr. Big spoke, "Beetlejuice, where are your manners? I'm just helping you put the potion to good use. You should thank me. Why, with just one sniff, the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I drink it all? That would be scary!"

He gave off a cruel chuckle as he continued, "Dumb Netherworldian, you can't handle someone like Mr. Big. The Netherworld is going to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!

The foes made their getaway quickly.

"All right, let's go after him!" Beetlejuice shouted before the group (minus Lydia who remained behind) all ran after them.

At Mr. Big's hideout, much later, the group cornered Mr. Big as he frowned to them.

"All right, hand over the potion now and we'll hurt you really badly." Beetlejuice shouted.

"Don't you mean 'or', Beetlejuice?" the rag doll weasel asked.

"Oh, all right. Hand it over, Mr. Big, OR we'll hurt you violently."

"You're all very persistent!" he grunted, "You don't know when to quit. Say...all of this running made me thirsty."

The top of the bottle was removed as they shouted, "NO!!"

"Yes!"

Then, Mr. Big took a huge gulp, drinking almost every last drop and laughing cruelly.

"Oh no!" shouted the droid in the Dracula robe.

"Ah, lip-smaching good. Now I can awaken my true memories." the foe grinned.

All of a sudden, he began to feel a sharp pain, of agony and suffering, shouting, "What's this? Something's welling up deep inside me...something scary!"

"What's going on?" Beetlejuice frowned, about to near him.

Most of them tried heading to Mr. Big, but he foe only shoved them back as he shouted with fear, "No! Get back! Stay away from me! Get away! You're scaring me!"

Everyone charged to Mr. Big, hitting him while, still in fear, Mr. Big tried hitting the group. Fortunately for the heroes, it was to no avail. Each ally quickly hit them with their combos and spells with Beetlejuice using a scare tactic to frighten Mr. Big more. Then, Delete and Betty slashed down, finishing Mr. Big off. With that done, the group left the unconscious foe.

Back at the lab, the group looked at the clown genius noticing almost all of the potion was gone.

"Curse that Mr. Big!" the clown frowned, "He drank nearly all my precious potion! There are only a few drops left!

"Delete," Betty asked him, "I think you should drink the last of the potion."

He only crossed his arms, saying, "No, I'd rather not."

"What? Don't you want it?" Scuzzo asked, "Too bad, it would have been a great experiment."

"Now Scuzzo," Lydia, who had joined them in the lab, began to protest.

"Don't you want to find out about your true memories?" the undead man asked the droid.

"Yeah!" Delete nodded in the reply, "Now more than ever...but there's this vampire, Batula. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own."

"I just don't understand." Scuzzo spoke with concern, "When I inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared...and when Mr. Big drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean?"

"It means that the potion was a failure." Lydia told him.

"No, I can't be wrong! It could only mean that he had found his true memories!" he continued, pondering for a brief moment, "Hmmm...True memories must unbalance the heart and cause unpredictable changes within!"

The droid, concerned, began to speak, frowning, "Then...what about me? What happense when my true memories awaken?"

"Perhaps something even more terrifying...But this is all just a hypothesis. I can't be sure without further research."

With that, the clown left the group while Beetlejuice asked, "What's wrong, Dracula? Does Clownie's theory scare you?"

"Well, yeah...a little." Delete confessed.

Finally, the undead man grinned, "That's good to hear! Fear and insecurity are signs of a strong heart. Without that strength, your zest for life would fade...as would your taste for fear. And that would really ruin everything, even my fun."

He smiled a bit, speaking, "Thanks, Beetlejuice. I'll remember that."

"In that case, good luck Dracula, your wife too. We'll be seeing you again sometime."

With that, the group left the Netherworld residence, heading to the exit.

Once Delete, Betty, and the others came out of the world, the door closed behind him as a familiar purple haired girl came, stopping a few feet away from them.

Noticing her, the leaders glared as they came to her, bringing out their weapons as the others joined them.

"Oh great, don't tell me you're with that Bat Squirrel, aren't you?!" Berry frowned.

Shrieky only continued to grin, speaking, "Oooh, aren't you clever. The name's Shrieky. Are you enjoying your stay in Jareth's Castle? I bet it's nice to peel all the worthless memories away...heh, and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart."

The two looked shocked, saying, "True memories?"

"But...you're still forgetting something very important. When those poor two kids hear that their friends, Delete and Betty, have forgotten their names, they'll be heartbroken."

"You know her?" the droid asked curiously.

"So where are they, Shrieky?" the red haired leader spoke.

Shrieky chuckled while Delete continued, "Are they...here?"

The girl turned from them, waving her finger as she said, "U-duuuuuh! The bad guys are holding them deep within the castle."

She turned around, looking at them, continuing, "And you two, the heroes, have to go save them."

Shrieky gave out an evil smirk, continuing, "But..."

She then headed to the two as Yugi with Greasy and Sarah close by watched what she did. The evil girl nearly hit the two before she kicked them both as the charms and the pictures fell out. To their shock and horror, the pictures started changing as well as the charms. Delete's charm changed from a star-like charm to a plant star charm with Betty's changing from a head of a dragon to a two-tailed fox silouette one. All while the pictures of themselves with their friends, both copies, changed when everyone disappeared and one picture of now Cosmo & Tails each remained.

"So that's what..." Yugi said to himself.

The two landed on the ground as did the charms and pictures. She frowned to the two.

"I'm a bad guy, so you have to go through me." the girl spoke.

"Delete! Betty!" they shouted.

Delete looked at the charms and pictures that had changed.

"What...are those ours?" Delete said.

"Tsk, tsk. You guys have been wearing them all this time, and you forgot? No...you couldn't have." Shrieky asked, pointing to them. "The memory is engraved in your hearts."

She pointed to her head, continuing, "Now...think about it. What, oh what could they be? Who gave them to you?"

"Co...Cos..." Delete began.

"M...Mi..." Betty spoke.

"Yes, yes, that's right! Free the memory from your heart!" she grinned to them.

They grunted, trying to get up, though their hands were on the floor.

"Mil...Miles..." Betty finished.

"Cosm...Cosmo..." Delete finally said.

Then, the evil girl came to the objects on the floor, saying, "So, you two finally remember? That's right...Cosmo and Miles...or more precisely...Tails. They're the ones that gave you those cheesy pictures and dumb good luck charms. Not that you remembered."

She then picked up the objects as she continued, "Could you imagine how those two would react if they knew you both forgot them?"

She then began to speak mockingly, holding the end of the charms in the line, "'How could you, Dee Dee and Bee Bee! How could you both forget about us!' Talk about heartless! It'd serve you right if I smashed these pieces of junk!"

She lifted the objects, much to Delete and Betty's horror before they glared, hitting her hand, "Don't touch it!"

The objects were knocked away and landed back into their hands.

"Tails and Cosmo gave us these! It's precious to us!" Betty shouted to her.

Shrieky, waving her hand to see if it was all right, glared at them, saying, "Precious?"

Lightning charged up and some small daggers appeared in her hand as she continued, "10 seconds ago, neither of you didn't even know what those were!"

That only made Betty and Delete angrier as they both charged, trying to hit her with everything they had. The others, nodding to each other, quickly joined, hitting the woman with each hit, though she was dodging most of the attacks. Each attack from each friend and ally were heading toward her while Shrieky used her daggers and thunder.

Unknown to any of them, as the fighting continued, a white creature appeared behind Yugi, Greasy, and Sarah, hitting them before they were knocked out and fell into the floor, with a cage instantly appearing. With that, the caged three vanished along with the creature.

Shrieky smirked as she noticed the ones caged were gone while speaking to herself, "Guess I better end this quickly."

She continued backing away during the fight, throwing more of her daggers toward the droid and girl, but they hit them away. The two jumped up, about to give her the finishing blow. Fortunately for Shrieky, she jumped away from them at the last second.

"Hey," she grinned, "You're all not half bad. Guess you really are heroes. Heartless heroes!"

"Shut the hell up!" Delete shouted.

"Does it hurt 'cause it's true? Oh, grow up, kids!" she continued before showing some more cards, "Here, play with these!"

She tossed them before the cy-boid took them, looking at the world cards there.

"Let's see...Burbank, Jersey City, Toonatopia, and Care-A-Lot." Digit spoke before noticing something wrong, "Hey, where are Yugi and those weasels at?"

"They're more cards made from your memories." Shrieky explained, "Say 'Thank you' like a good droid and girl."

With that, she vanished from the floor, disappearing and saying, "Ta-ta."

"Wait! Shrieky!" they shouted, heading to where she was before the black sphere was completely gone.

The two, in anger, could only grunt before they slashed their keyblades around.

"Stop hiding!" she shouted.

"Where are you? Don't hide! Show your damn self!" Delete shouted.

The two kept slashing about while everyone else looked worried. Tux, meanwhile, was trying to hold onto the two.

"Delete, Betty, calm down!" he shouted, "She's gone and not coming back, like my ex-girlfriend. Zing!"

The two sighed, looking down while Casey and Richie spoke and came up to them, "Dee Dee & Bee Bee..."

"I hate that bitch." Delete frowned.

"It's not fair that she's the one who made us remember. Those two are special."

The others looked a little concerned while Digit spoke, "Uh...are we forgetting three missing people? Because for some reason, I do."


	13. RR Floor 6 Burbank

In the studio, one familiar to the group of five, Marik glanced as he saw Stalin smirking wickedly.

"So, you know we're fighting." he spoke to the mad man.

"Yes," he nodded, "Let us fight to the death!"

Stalin prepared attacking, hitting Minimus. Ling Ling gasped, glaring at the foe. She used her laser eyes, hitting Stalin. Stalin, however, hit Ling Ling while Marik, Maximus and Nemesis hit the foe at each side. Stalin used an upper cut on them, knocking them away, but they got back up, with all of them charging to one another. Then, they collided, all of them standing for a moment.

Finally, Stalin was down, defeated. The five only glared at him before they headed to the exit, leaving the world.

As they began to leave the room, the group gasped as they saw a strange, yet familiar figure.

"What the-!?" Marik gasped. "What are you suppose to be?!"

The familiar figure only walked slowly to them, saying, "Surprised? I guess you would be."

Maximus rubbed his eyes, saying, "This can't be right."

This couldn't be right. Two Mariks? Although the one that came in had an evil look and hairstyle of Marik's counterpart, Yami Marik.

The look alike continued onward before stopping, continuing, "I bet it's not every day you meet your twin."

"Nani!?" shouted Ling Ling.

"This should come as a relief." he spoke to the group. "I'm a replica of you that Ozai made."

Marik only frowned, saying, "What, you mean a fake me?"

That insulted the replica, who was saying, "I didn't mean 'fake'! Just because you're real doesn't mean you're better! We share the same body and same talents, but there is one easy way to tell us apart."

They glanced at him while he continued, "Unlike you, I'm not afraid of anything."

"What!?" Marik shouted, "Are you calling me a coward?"

"You are a coward! You're afraid of the dark. The darkness within you scares you witless."

They glared and grunted as he continued with a grin, "But I'm different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want."

Just then, to everyone's surprise, the replica, known to everyone with the real Marik only as Yami Marik transformed to his Dark Drive self with his eyes glowing yellow while holding a familiar rod in one hand and a sword in another.

"The Milennium Rod!" he shouted, "So that means that my darker side has found a body after all."

Yami Marik chuckled as he brought out his blade, preparing to attack and saying in a demonic voice, "In other words...I can wipe the floor with you all!"

"Replica or not, you're still an idiot!" Nemesis glared. "And no copy is going to take us!"

Marik and his friends jumped toward Yami Marik, who dodged the attack before using his Dark Ball. Maximus and Nemesis slashed down at Yami Marik, hitting his side. The two slashed down, with Minimus and Ling Ling hitting the replica. Marik glared, jumping and hitting Yami Marik with all he had.

Both sides panted as they glared to one another, though Yami Marik grunted, kneeling on the floor.

"Hey, Fake!" Minimus shouted.

He glanced up as Marik spoke, "I thought you were going to wipe the floor with me."

Yami Marik only scoffed it off, saying, "Go on, laugh. I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger, just you wait."

He got up as he continued, pointing his blade toward the group, "Next time we fight, you're all finished!"

Marik glared as he shouted, "There won't be a next time!"

He charged after the replica, about to hit him, though a shield appeared, shocking Marik and sending him back to the group.

"Marik!" The four shouted before glaring at the laughing Yami Marik.

Yami Marik kept laughing as he spoke, "Ha-ha-ha! It's nice to have darkness on my side!"

As Marik got up, Yami Marik smirked wickedly toward him, "How can you be scared of something so thrilling?! You're missing out."

"Shut up!" shouted Marik.

"Hmph! So now the coward is playing tough guy."

With that, he prepared to head to the stairs, saying, "See you all next time, Real Thing! Try not to miss me."

Finally, Yami Marik ran off while Marik, getting up, shouted, "Come back here!"

"Yeah, you'll pay for that!" shouted Maximus.

It was too late as Yami Marik was gone. The others looked a little worried while Marik frowned, gritting his teeth.

"I'll show you who's a coward." Marik said to himself.

"Strange," Nemesis said to herself, "How did that guy get the rod anyway?"

Back with Ozai, he with the Hatter and Nappa continued waiting until they heard the door open. They turned, noticing a familiar replica arriving. Yami Marik came to them as they watched. It seemed that this one had survive this time, unlike many others.

"How does it feel to fight the real Marik?" asked Ozai, looking at him.

"He's spineless." Yami Marik spoke, "I'll be running circles around them in no time."

"Before that, wouldn't you like to meet another hero?"

"You mean those lovebirds? They're here in the castle, I hear. Want me to take care of them?"

"Nothing's definite...but yes, it may come to that."

"No worries. They're just two more people to crush on the way to Marik."

Back with Marik's group, Marik had arrived to the door first as Minimus shouted, "Wait up!"

The others panted as Marik frowned, "Come on out, you fake! Show yourself!"

"Yep, he's still pissed off." Nemesis spoke to herself.

"_Fake? I don't think that's the right word._" a familiar voice called out.

The group gasped, recognizing the voice. They looked around the place. Where could he be?

Just then, a familiar figure appeared in front of the door, smirking toward them.

"What are you saying?" Marik glared toward Doom, "He's just a copy of me. He said as much himself."

"A copy, yes..." the judge began, "Or maybe a model. He is an example of what you should be. He accepts the darkness...just as you once accepted me. But now, you are afraid. Perhaps you're the one who is being fake."

"Name one time I've been afraid of the darkness!"

"In the card-worlds, you grappled desperately with the darkness." the judge continued with a smirk, "Desperation is a product of fear. You fight the darkness because it frightens you."

Marik, pissed about what Doom said, brought out his sword, shouting, "SHUT UP!"

He charged toward him, but the judge, placing his hand in front, made a shield, making Marik bounce back to the others. He was angry, yet stubborn. How stubborn could he be?

"So stubborn." the judge spoke to himself, looking at the next cards in his hand.

He then tossed the cards toward Marik, who took them.

"Then, continue your fight, if you must." he said, "Eventually, you will all see. You cannot resist the dark."

Then, in an instant, he vanished, leaving the five alone once more. Marik, concerned, went to the door with his friends, raising the card and vanishing into the next world.


	14. RR Floor 7 Clayfighters Tournament

In the strange claymated coliseum, Marik and the others went inside it. Only Minimus and Ling Ling had been there before. They were given an explanation about the strange place and the battles their friends had fought.

"Interesting story." Nemesis told them, "But how do we know if it's true about this Psy-Crow battle?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, sweetie?" a voice called out.

There, they saw a familiar crow in a helmet and yellow suit.

"Is that Psy-Crow?" Maximus spoke.

"Hai!" the creature nodded.

"Now hold still so I can destroy you!" the crow shouted, aiming his blaster.

He fired, but Marik blocked the attack.

"Not today!" Minimus told him.

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Boid! Time to kill you like a dead thing!"

The five rolled their eyes, attacking Psy-Crow. He fired randomly, trying to hit the five, though the cats dodged, slashing him with their blades. Minimus and Ling Ling used their attacks, hurting the crow with Marik, powering to his dark side, using his levitation to slash down and hit Psy-Crow at each side.

"Hey, cut that out! Stop!" he shouted, but the voice was ignored.

Finally, they attacked at once, knocking Psy-Crow into the sky as Marik changed back.

"That is one person I don't want to deal with ever." Marik sighed as the group went to the exit of the world, heading back to the castle and onto their next destination.

Back with Batula, he leaned on the wall, waiting patiently for Shrieky's return. He had hoped that her fight killed her. He had also hoped it would be one less female to deal with.

Unfortunately for himself, he was wrong as he saw Shrieky appearing with the caged victims she had captured.

She sighed, wiping some sweat off, saying, "Whew...throwing the battle back there really wore me out."

"Thrown?" The vampire glanced, "Looks to me like you plain old lost ze battle."

She glared at him, shouting, "How dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nusances of-"

Before she could continue, a voice spoke out, "He's right, though."

The two looked, with Shrieky turning around before a grinning Ozai came.

"Ozai!" shouted Shrieky.

He walked over to the two, saying, "Humbled by someone of such limited significance."

He stopped near her, continuing, "You shame the Organization."

She growled to him before Batula came to the two, speaking, "Can ve help you, Ozai? It's not very often we see you topside."

"I came to lend a hand." he answered, glaring at the two. "I remain unconvinced of any potential in these "heroes" you've been codding. Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

"What is he talking about?" whispered the female weasel.

"Dunno, just keep quiet, you two." Yugi whispered as the three continued watching and listening.

"Ha...I knew this would happen." frowned the violet haired female. "Everything we do...you always need to experiment."

"I'm a scientist." He exclaimed with a grin, "Experimentation is what I do."

The ones in the cage looked shocked at what he just said.

"Ozai, cut the act." Batula frowned. "Testing zose two is just an excuse to test your little follower."

"Follower?" He's the product of much research."

"What he is is a toy." Shrieky concluded.

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time."

She turned away from him as Batula spoke, taking out a card, "Have fun. But take zis with you. A wild card to keep ze game fresh."

He showed it to Ozai as he took it, looking at it.

"It's a present. Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders." he continued.

"Ironic you look elderly." Ozai spoke to himself, still looking at the card.

Ozai smirked a bit while a familiar replica arrived. Ozai turned, noticing Yami Marik with a smirk. He only looked back at the card.

"Zis card contains Delete, Betty, and Marik's memories of zeir home." he continued.

"But it's just a card." Yami Marik told them, "What good is that?"

Shrieky gave a smirk before saying, "With a little help from Fox Boy and Plant Girl, you'll be able to get your hands on the real Marik's memories. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake...Better yet, we can remake your heart so you can be just like the real Marik."

That only angered the replica. Him, like Marik? Were they kidding?

"What do you mean, remake my heart?!" he shouted in anger. "The real Marik's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser?"

"Any objections, Ozai?" Shrieky, ignoring Yami Marik, asked, "Do you or do you not want to test Delete and Betty?"

"It must be done." Ozai told them.

Yami Marik gasped in shock in anger. His creator, letting him be used? How could he do this?

"What?!" he shouted, "How could you!"

Ozai showed the card, saying, "Didn't I say I intended ot make good use of you?"

"What!?"

"Relax, kiddo." Shrieky smirked wickedly, "I won't hurt...much!"

Angered, Yami Marik brought out his blade and staff, shouting, "I'll show YOU hurt!!"

He charged toward Shrieky, about to slash her, but the lightning around her body sent him away and toward the wall. That shocked Yugi, Greasy, and Sarah as the evil woman laughed cruelly.

Her hand charged with lightning before the lightning vanished, saying, "Stupid little toy! What made you think you could even SCRATCH me?"

Yami Marik grunted, turning to her. He looked stunned at what had happened. Just then, he noticed Shrieky walking closer to him.

"But, look on the bright side..." she began.

As she spoke next, a fox and plant girl, watching what she was about to do, gasped with fear and sorrow. They must have been Tails and Cosmo.

"Tails and Cosmo will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else." the evil woman spoke.

The two worried creatures and the three in the cages looked worried.

"They'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for." said Shrieky as she went closer to him.

Yami Marik, with fear, started backing away while she continued with an evil grin, "So what if they're lies?"

"No..." he began to protest.

Shrieky only went closer as he shouted with his world finally becoming dark, "NOOOO!!"

Back with Delete's group, he with Betty continued running.

"Guys, slow down!" shouted the brown haired boy with Sparky.

Betty stopped, turning around and speaking, "We don't have time! They got Tails!"

"And they have Cosmo as well! We have to rescue them!" Delete told them.

The two continued ahead while the others that followed stopped for a moment. They had grown a big concern for the two ever since they started remembering Cosmo and Tails.

"Hmm...Betty and Delete sure seemed worked up." Cherry told them.

"Can you blame them?" Digit told them, "They finally remember their friends, only to find out they're prisoners. Strange that I don't have any recollection of Cosmo."

"You have a point there." Casey told him.

"If we heard our two friends were in danger, we'd be upset, too." Bubbles spoke to them.

The two, trying to motion them to hurry, looked at them. Digit, sighing, lifted the "Jersey City" card before they vanished from the area and went to the next world.


	15. Floor 7 Burbank

Inside a familiar studio, the gang had arrived as they looked confused.

"Whoa! It's like we're in Hollywood or something." Digit spoke with excitement.

"So how come the security guard hasn't gone and caught us intruding here?" Betty asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we're invisible or something."

"That would mean no guards would catch us looking around and around and around-" Tux began before he was slapped by Buttercup.

"God! We get the point, bird!" she shouted with an anger mark.

"Hey, someone's coming." Bubbles spoke, pointing to someone approaching.

There, they saw a familiar, yet to them unfamiliar, kid running with something in his hands.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE ME! DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Loud shouted before he ran to the group.

"What?" They spoke in confusion.

"I gotta go before they find me. SEE YA!"

With that, he prepared to run, but Betty, noticing something gold, stopped him.

"Wait, what do you have there?" she asked him.

"IT'S NOTHING!" he spoke with some nervousness, "YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING AT ALL!!"

With that, he was finally gone.

"I think he was hiding something." she frowned.

"I wonder what it could be?" the droid pondered.

The group, with concern, began looking for the boy that just left. What was he hiding? And why was he worried?

**World Name: _Burbank_**

A bit later, the group stumbled upon a familiar place, with a familiar face.

"Oh geez, I don't like this at all." Aka Pella spoke with concern.

"Is there something the matter?" Delete asked him.

"Father Time lost the hourglass staff. He won't leave his trailer without it. Besides, he doesn't seem complete without his hourglass staff. And it gets worse: Loud Kiddington's missing and if I don't find him soon, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Loud? He disappeared?"

"My friends and I looked all over, but we haven't seen him all day."

That was when Betty realized something, speaking, "Wait a minute, didn't we see Loud?"

"Yeah, but she was scared when she saw us." Blossom nodded before realizing, "Hold on a minute, wasn't he carrying something?"

"You don't think that's the missing staff, do you?" Delete asked the penguin from his bag.

"You may have something there, Droid." he replied, "Then again, you have something everywhere. Zing!"

The group huddled together as Courage gasped, "Oh no, you think Loud stole it?"

"My question is why would a boy steal an hourglass. Is his clock broke? Did he need to travel in time? Who knows."

"Yeesh, Loud." Aka continued, sighing as she looked down, "If Father Time or the others find out about this, you're going to be in real trouble. I'm the worst friend ever and we'll both be kicked out of the studio for good."

Betty sighed, looking at the others and telling them, "She's gonna freak if we tell her Loud took it."

"I guess it's up to us then, huh?" Digit asked.

The others nodded before they headed off. The group searched high and low, trying to search for the boy. Eventually, the group came to Loud's room, finding a familiar boy.

"There he is!" Delete shouted.

The group came in, with Loud saying to himself, "Oh, why did I take that hourglass? I wish I hadn't...I didn't know this would happen."

"So he did take it!" shouted Buttercup, about to raise her hammer.

The others gasped, quickly pulling her down with themselves hiding.

"Shh, someone's coming." Richie spoke quietly.

"Pika..." Sparky nodded, listening in.

"Now don't be upset, Loud." a familiar voice spoke.

Then, Poe, Sappho, and Basho came in with a familiar raven.

"It was for a good cause." Basho spoke.

"We know you'd do absolutely anything to save your friends, Froggo, Miss Info, and Big Fat Baby." Poe told him.

"Stalin has them locked up in his base." Sappho told them, "Why must he be so rash? If you don't hurry, they're in for a whirl of a hurt."

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!" he shouted.

"Hey, just remember. You're not letting us keep the hourglass staff, you're just simply lending it to us." Sappho continued.

"If you let us borrow it, we can help save your friends." Poe smirked evilly.

"But Father Time really need the hourglass to protect us." He told them, "Oh man, maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"Well, we'll hold you on that. And by the way, while you're thinking, Stalin's probably torturing them. Just come to the hideout when you've made up your mind, all right?"

With that, the foes left as Loud was all alone once more.

"Oh man, now what am I gonna do?" he sighed, asking himself hopelessly.

The others came out of hiding as Casey replied, "Don't trust those guys, that's for sure."

He gasped, noticing, "How long were you guys there?"

"Long enough."

"Casey's right. Don't trust those guys." Richie told him, "You shouldn't trust those guys.I just know they're trying to get to you."

"Oh, I see." Loud said before sighing, But I can't get to Stalin's without some sort of protection. And if I ask Father Time, I'll be in trouble again."

"What about us?" Delete asked, "Let's go talk to that Stalin guy. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself."

He looked shocked at what Delete had said, asking, "You mean you're coming with me?"

"Yeah, you bet. I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Let's get going!"

With that, the group made their way quickly, hoping to rescue Loud's friends in time.

A bit later, at Stalin's base, a familiar foe noticed the group coming in as Stalin grinned an evil grin.

"So, we have guests, do we?" he began, "Have you made your decision, Kiddington?"

"Well, I want to save my friends..." Loud said with a sad tone, "But, I want to trust you on this for once. Let them go first and I'll give you the hourglass. I have what you want. Let them go!"

"Of course, Loud." as he turned away, "Look."

All of a sudden, from the chemicals, he made Froggo with Miss Info and Big Fat Baby appear out of nowhere, landing near Stalin.

"Loud, you came!" Frogo shouted with a smile.

"I know something's wrong here..." Digit pondered quietly.  
"You see, my friend?" he continued, "Now, to make the trade fair, give me what I want."

Loud sighed, looking like he had no choice. The boy handed the staff over, which Stalin snatched.

"Hah, it's mine!" the evil scientist laughed, "All mine!"

"NOW LET THEM GO!" Loud demanded.

"Of course, after all, I'm in a good mood today."

The three went up to Loud, going behind the others. The group frowned to him as Loud glared at Stalin.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The angry loud child shouted as they prepared themselves.

"Just what I thought." he smirked, "Now, Loud Kiddington, you wanted to see other worlds didn't you? Well, I know just the place, only you're not ever coming back!"

Everything shook as Stalin became monstrous. Everything shook as everyone screamed, nearly falling. They landed on the remains of the floor with Stalin glancing.

"It's like they always say, every dog has his day, and you have met it!"

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT, JERK!" he shouted to the evil man.

The Powerpuff Girls Z flew to him, attacking him with everything they had. Courage and Shirly quickly used their attacks, dodging Stalin's fist. Casey with Sparky quickly hit his knees. Loud used his voice, making Stalin temporarily deaf. The others attacked with everything they had before finally, Delete and Betty used their X-strike attack. The foe was hit in the chest by the attack before he landed on the ground, lying still.

When it was all done, the group looked at one another, with Froggo telling them, "You finally came for us, Loud."

"No problem." he grinned to his friend, "Well, now that you're safe, we can return the hourglass staff to Father time."

"But what if he finds out you're the one who took it from him?" Betty asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Hey." Miss Information told him, "You did it to save us, and what matters is we're all safe."

"Besides, I'm sure Father Time won't punish you harshly when you explain why you did it." Froggo agreed.

"Hey, Delete?" Loud spoke to the others, "Thanks."

"Well, we're heroes." Blueberrie grinned, "What'd you expect?"

"Come on, let's go." the cy-boid spoke.

The others nodded in the agreement before they left Loud and his friends, exiting the world.

As soon as both Betty and Delete came out of the door, the two gasped as they saw a familiar figure, holding a familiar rod.

"You..." Betty began.

The figure stopped as Delete shouted, "Marik?!"

The two came to the figure, though unknown to either, there was a familiar glow on his forehead. In reality, this was Yami Marik, now filled with fake memories, convinced that he was the actual Marik.

"I can't believe you're here!" Delete grinned.

Yami Marik, however, frowned as he spoke, "Why are you so happy? Let me know if I'm getting in the way of something more important."

"No, of course not..." Betty began.

He only scoffed it off, continuing, "Spare me. You've forgotten all about me, haven't you?"

"Are you crazy?!" Delete shouted with worry. "We've been looking all over for you, Marik!"

"That's right!" Digit shouted, running up to them, "And they were worried."

"But not anymore." Yami Marik concluded. "Now all you're looking and thinking about is that plant girl, Cosmo. Droid, you don't care about me at all. You care much more about Cosmo."

"Cosmo?" Betty spoke with confusion.

He only scoffed, continuing, "I knew it. She's all you think about. Just because you want to see Cosmo, doesn't mean she wants to see you. Cosmo...she doesn't even want to look at you."

"Why not?" the confused droid asked.

"Ask your memories. If you bothered to remember why Cosmo left Cyberspace...maybe you'd know why."

Delete looked down for a moment, asking himself, "Did I...do something? Is it my fault?"

"Okay, look." Betty frowned, "I don't get where you talk about this Cosmo girl, but what about Tails? I'm sure he wants to see me."

"I could care less for that freak." Yami Marik frowned.

"Hey!"

"Marik..." Delete spoke.

All of a sudden, Yami Marik changed to his dark form, speaking, "Go home, droid. I can take care of Cosmo."

As he continued, the sword came out once more, "Anyone who goes near Cosmo, goes through me!"

He slashed toward them, but Delete blocked the attack. The two struggled as they looked at one another.

"What's your problem!" Delete shouted to the fake friend, "We finally found each other!"

"Delete...you don't care about me. Cosmo's not the only one who's sick of you."

The two broke away, landing to different parts of the ground as Digit shouted, "Marik, no!"

He only glared, preparing to attack. The others had just arrived, noticing Delete with his two friends fighting against Yami Marik. The worried friends, looking concern, quickly joined as well. Each one attacked with many attacks, hoping to slow Yami Marik down in order to speak to him.

As the fight continued however, Betty was slammed to the wall, knocked unconscious. As that happened, a familiar fox, sighing, picked up Betty before quickly leaving the battle, flying away. None of them even noticed.

They only kept hitting and colliding with one another, slashing and hitting before they stopped for a moment, with Delete and the fake Marik panting. It looked like a draw to everyone.

Finally, having enough, Yami Marik ran off as Delete shouted, "Marik, please wait!"

It was too late, however. He was gone, running up the stairs. The droid looked a bit worried, wondering what happened to his friend.

That was when Digit realized something, speaking, "Hey, didn't we have another person with us or something?"


	16. RR Floor 8 N Sanity Island

At N. Sanity Island, the five continued their journey through the place. It looked as if they were lost.

"Okay, I have no idea where we are." Nemesis frowned.

"Come on, it's not as if some con-cat would try sedusing you, would it?" Maximus spoke jokingly.

"Ugh, that sounds gross. Whoever he is, I rather kiss a Galactic Guardian...figurtively speaking."

"Guys, come on." Marik spoke, "We have to find Dr. Cortex so we can get out of this place."

"You don't have to...I'm here." spoke a familiar voice.

Then, out of the shadows stepped a familiar evil looking scientist.

"Dr. Cortex!" Ling Ling angrily glared, remembering her encounter with him.

"Ah, so the rat does remember me." he cruelly chuckled, "But now's not the time for intros, it's time for death."

"I remember you so well." Minimus frowned, "You almost got Coco framed and you had her delivered to Toonatopia on purpose!"

"So it seems...now die."

With that, he fired his laser gun at them, making the others dodge. Marik deflect it back to Cortex. He grunted as they charged.

Quickly, the cats used their blades, slashing at each side of him. He grunted while Minimus used his blaster on him. He screamed in pain before Ling Ling jumped, slashing all around Cortex. Finally, Marik jumped up, slashing down and ending the evil man in the fake world.

When all was done, the group sighed as Marik spoke, "Let's hurry. The sooner we get through this, the sooner I can conquer my darkness."

They nodded, heading out to the exit they finally found.

Back with Cosmo, she looked down, realizing what she had done. Why did this had to happen? All because she was alone, wanting a friend.

Then, she noticed Tails coming up, with a familiar unconscious figure. To her shock and horror, it was Betty. Tails then sadly placed the unconscious girl inside a caged bedding area.

"Why so glum, children?" asked a familiar figure.

Then, Shrieky came up to Cosmo, saying, "Is there something on your mind?"

"I really wanted to meet Betty...but not like this." Tails said sadly to himself.

"Feeling bad about tinkering with Dee Dee's memory? Or maybe you-"

"Knock it off, Shrieky." a familiar voice spoke.

The group turned, noticing Yami Marik had arrived. The clone walked slowly to them as he looked at the violet haired female.

He glanced at Shrieky, speaking, "Cosmo wants to forget about the droid."

"You don't say." she spoke, rolling her eyes.

The clone, not realizing what really happened to himself, looked at the plant girl, speaking, "Don't worry, Cosmo. I'll make whatever's hurting you go away."

He then took out two objects that were strangely familiar. The first was of the same charm Delete had, and the other was of himself with Cosmo on the picture. She looked at it, looking sadder still while the prisoners, minus the unconscious Betty, looked sadly at her.

"I swear on the good luck charm and photo you gave me." he continued before leaving. "I'll be back."

He then headed out as Cosmo and Tails looked down with more sadness. The fox sighed, knowing it was wrong. She only did it to protect him, a fox she barely knew about and to never be lonely again. Why did this had to happen so badly? How did it get worse?

When Yami Marik was gone, the older woman chuckled as she spoke, "Simply amazing! It's like you completely rebuilt his heart...The good luck charm and pic with yourselves in it were an especially nice touch. I didn't even know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. Just like how you did the same thing to Dee Dee and the fox with Bee Bee. You've changed Jake, Misty, Delete, and Betty's good luck charms like magic, too, didn't you?"

She chuckled a bit cruelly as she continued, "It won't be long until both sides, especially Delete, forget them completely. And then, Cosmo, he'll be yours to-"

"He won't forget." Cosmo finally spoke sadly.

The group looked at her as she continued, "No matter how much I change his memory, Delete will never forget his true love. Memories of me...memories of me will just make his feelings for her stronger. Because...I'm just a shadow."

She leaned her head down, with the fox becoming extremely worried. The weasels, Yugi, and Tails have to do something, but what?

"So what?" The uncaring female complained, "There's your incentive not to screw up. Once you completely rewrite Delete's heart, you can actually be somebody, not just the shadow of somebody. Just in the droid's heart, at least"

Cosmo and the others only continued glaring at her, frowning while she spoke, "So anyway, I wonder if we could completely rewrite the red hair girl's memories as well like with Yami Marik?"

The others gasped, noticing Shrieky placing her hand on the unconscious Betty. Then, to the prisoner, Cosmo, and Tails' shock and horror, Betty's eyes opened lifelessly before she screamed in pain, a scream that shook the castle for a moment before it was completely still like the dead of the night.


	17. Floor 8 Jersey City

Back with Delete, he kept running as he made it to the next door. He looked around, though there was no sign of the fake anywhere.

"Marik! Don't hide!" Delete shouted angrily.

Unfortunately, there was no one in the area. He sighed, looking down a bit. The others finally caught up with him, looking worried.

"Droid, are you okay?" asked Blossom with a worried look on her face.

"I'm all right...but...Marik's different." he spoke.

The penguin came from the bag, pondering and saying, "Hmmm...he sure was acting strange and not cartoony strange, mind you. I wonder if Doom's controlling him again?"

"We destroyed Doom, though." the droid spoke with concern.

"If that's true, I wonder what's wrong with Marik then?" asked Mokuba in his train of thoughts.

"Hold on!" Blueberrie shouted, "Our friends! If something's happened to Marik, then those two might be in danger!"

He nodded a bit as Bubbles spoke with worry, "Delete..."

Tux jumped down, then turned to Delete, asking, "Hey, Marik is still your friend, right? That's no mistake."

"You sure?" Delete with depression said.

"I know he said some awful things to you back there. But don't forget - We're in Jareth's Castle. People lose their memory here a little bit at a time. He's probably forgotten that he and you were friends, that's all. If that's true, I can probably bet he forgot to change his underwear, too. Zing!"

"So he just forgot!?"

"Well, give or take, that'd be my guess. So instead of being sad, let's figure out a way to make him remember. Let's work together and get through this. It's not like you to mope, Dee Dee."

"He's right!" Cherry agreed.

"You shouldn't push your friends away." Berry added.

The others nodded while Delete nodded, "Yeah...okay."

Then, Bubbles realized before speaking, "Dee Dee, remember the promise we made?"

"Huh?"

"Keep smiling!" everyone spoke.

"We made that promise when we met." Richie explained.

"No matter what, keep smiling!" Cassie told him, "Don't forget that!"

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

The droid only chuckled, grinning, "I didn't."

Digit, knowing his cue, took out the "Jersey City" card, then rose it near the door. Then, it glowed as everything flashed white.

In a ship of some sort, the group looked around with a bit of concern.

"Now where are we?" the cy-boid asked.

"This place is creepy." the pink dog with fear gulped, "I can hear the meteorites passing us by..."

"Oh man, we're on a spaceship!" Casey frowned.

"Well, we'd better find a way out." Delete spoke, looking around, "But which way do we go?"

Just then, they noticed a frowning box of fries floating to them. This person seemed familiar, but from where? Courage could only scream.

"Yeesh, don't do that!" Frylock glared.

"Who are you?" Delete asked.

The penguin came to the fries, speaking, "I think the freak's trying to help us."

"Freak!?" the box of fries frowned.

"Despite that reply, you're obviously right!" Richie sighed, as he looked at Frylock, saying, "Sorry, man."

"It's all right, I'm just upset about what Shake did earlier. You do not want to hear it."

He then motioned to them, letting them realize and nod. With that, the group headed off, following the box of fries. Where was he going to lead to.

A bit later, as the group continued, they panted as Delete spoke, "Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same?"

"I thought they were already the same." Berry sighed. "Maybe we're just going in circles, right?"

"Some help he was!" Buttercup mumbled.

"I heard that!" Frylock shouted, almost hitting her with his laser eyes.

She yelped and dodged them before a voice shouted, "Frylock, what the hell are you doing?! You're not suppose to bring out more of Meatwad's crappy friends with you!"

Then, a familiar cup came out, shouting, "Now you've gone and ruined my quest for finding Meatwad. Now stand aside before I use my Shake powers to fight you."

"Shake!" Frylock shouted, "We all know you're only here for the Butt Frenzy magazine!"

"Uh, no I'm not." The milkshake spoke, obviously lying.

"And don't be so rude!" Cherry frowned, "Watch that language also. We don't even know this Meatwad. We're only here because...because...Delete, got any ideas on why we're here?"

"How am I supposed to know, Cherry?" Delete asked, pondering to himself, "Digit, what do you think?"

"I'm fresh out of ideas. Sorry." The robot bird shrugged.

"All right, I get it. You don't hang around with Meatwad. Otherwise I'd be seeing disgusting meat on you. Delete, Powerpuff Girls Z, Richie, Casey, Sparky, Mokuba, Courage, Shirly, and Digery, am I right?"

"That's Digit!" The cy-boid annoyingly spoke.

"Wait," Delete began, "So if you though we were covered with meat...It really must be a spaceship!"

"Damn straight." the cup frowned, obviously pissed off, "You're on Ignicknot's ship, driven by him and Err, and and you better have a Butt Frenzy Magazine or I'll-"

"Wait, time out!" Blossom groaned, "If we're trapped, that means you're trapped, too."

"No I'm not." The cup lied once more, "Besides, if I was caught, I would have been born a lady."

"Uh, that we didn't need to know." Digit groaned in disgust.

"Besides, Biz-natch, I'm laying low here for a while until I can make my move."

"And that would be...?"

Frylock, glaring at Shake, frowned, "I'll explain. The Mooninites kidnapped Meatwad. We were looking for him on the ship and I didn't expect there to be more pixeled versions of those things. I went ahead to check to find Meatwad, but all I found was you."

"I bet I know what you had in mind!" Delete grinned, "If we all make a big enough racket, we can distract the aliens!"

"Glad you liked the plan. It's good to speak to people with intelligence. I usually hang around with my ass of a roommate."

"Sooo...he's an idiot?" Digit asked.

"Tell me about it." he groaned with annoyance.

"So how 'bout it?" Delete asked, "Let's work together, at least until we get to Meatwad."

"Fine." The cup annoyingly said, "Besides, I could've saved Meatwad myself, you know. But you guys look like you'd be stuck without me."

"Don't you have any manners?" Frylock glared.

"Yeah, stop being such an ass all the time!" Digit frowned.

The others headed down the hallway as Shake groaned, "Let's just go before I feel like vomiting."

At the control room, there was a familiar ball of meat on the ground.

"Where the hell were you, Meatwad?" Shake glared.

"Oh hey, Frylock, you came!" The ball of meat grinned, hugging the box of fries.

He was about to hug Shake, but the cup shouted, "Do it and I'll make sure you never see your crappy toys again!"

"Shake!" Frlock frowned before turning to Meatwad, saying, "Shake and I are here for you, Meatwad."

"Yeah, these freaks of ours came to help us. Come on, let's get to the toy store so we can play a little game called 'Get the Hell Out of my life before I blast you'! You got it?"

"Shake, Frylock..." Meatwad began with tears in his eyes, "I wanna go home."

"You're joking, right? I mean staying at a place where you can get all the free toys you want? That'd be a good thing. Especially since you get to a neater place where you can rot. Ha-ha. Oh wait, you already have!"

"Shake!" Frylock glared angrily.

"Thanks for the offer, Master Shake, but..." Meatwad continued, "I really wanna go home now."

"We come all this way to rescue you and you just want to go home like the baby you are?" the cup yelled, still angry.

"No, you don't understand, Shake!"

"F you! I'm leaving without you or that stupid Frylock! I'm leaving now!"

With that, the cup prepared to head off.

"Hey, wait a minute—" Delete shouted.

Unfortunately, Shake was already gone.

"Good riddance." Digit frowned, "He was an idiot, anyway."

"Pika..." Sparky groaned.

"Not very thoughtful, is he?" Delete asked before looking at everyone, "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we can think up something when we get outta here." Frylock suggested.

"What kind of idea's that?" Buttercup groaned, "But you do have a point there..."

"Well, there's still trouble waiting outside." the droid continued, turning to the food products, "Meatwad, Frylock, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction."

"Sure, no problem." The meat grinned a bit.

"Besides, he could get lost if I don't stay with Meatwad." Frylock nodded.

"Maybe if you two stay here, Shake will calm down and come back." Bubbles told them.

The others nodded before Delete's group left the food products, heading out.

An hour later, the group finally came to the main deck as they groaned in exhaustion.

"Made it!" Digit groaned, "And it took us an hour to figure out how to get out."

"Stop right there for an ass bruising." a small voice shouted.

Then, out came two familiar figures, though the group had no clue on who they were, along with the Heartless.

"We shall kick your ass for stowing away on board of our ship." Ignicknot spoke, "I believe you're friends of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force."

"Huddle!" Richie shouted.

Everyone huddled up as Mokuba asked, "Are we their friends?"

"Frylock and Meatwad, yes. Shake, not really. He's a jackass." Digit annoying replied.

"Yeah, the way they took off like that." Delete sighed, "He even ditched his two friends."

"Are you quite done?" Ignicknot spoke, "Don't ignore up and plot against us in that huddle, you mere Earth Dwellers. I can tell you're with the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, especially the retard."

"Yeah!" shouted Err.

"If you say so." Delete spoke, getting out of the huddle, "Either way, you're gonna let us off this ship."

"And we're taking Meatwad with us." Digit shouted as they all brought out their weapons.

"Guess again, Earth Dwellers..." Ignicknot smirked in a 8-bit way.

Just then, to their shock and horror, they saw a familiar ball of meat and box of fries huddled together by the Heartless.

"Frylock! Meatwad!" They gasped.

"Hey, make any trouble and we'll be spanking these two with moon rocks 'til they bleed on the inside." Err laughed cruelly.

"You're bluffing." Richie shouted as Sparky prepared to use his Thunder.

"I'd rather not harm these two." Ignicknot continued, "After all, we do need them to reel in the leader of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force."

"Then that means I'll just take them. They always did cause trouble." a familiar voice shouted.

Just then, a familiar cup came, shooting the Heartless and grabbing both of his comrades.

"Where did you get that gun!?" Frylock shouted.

"I stole it from Carl." The cup admitted.

"Great, another reason why you're always an asshole."

"Hey, Ignicknot, Err, wanna hang out?"

"Actually, the question would be would you want a moon spanking?" Ignicknot spoke, "Today's the day we give the Aqua Teen Hunger Force an ass bruising."

Frylock groaned, using his lasers on the two foes. They yelped, nearly getting hit while the Aqua Teen Hunger Force fought off the Heartless.

"Today we shall take you all out." Err shouted.

The Mooninites fused together, then pointed their blasters toward the the group.

"No one can defeat the Quad-Laser." Ignicknot shouted.

"It is over now!" Err agreed as they fired a giant pixeled bullet.

"The bullet is enormous. There is no escaping."

"Jumping is useless."

The group touched the pixeled object, tapping it a bit as they looked annoyed.

"Okay, enough of this!" Buttercup shouted.

She then hammered the bullet toward the Mooninites, hitting the two out of the ship.

"Freakin' Nerds!" Err shouted.

"Nerds!" the green Mooninite shouted.

As the two floated out in space, Ignicknot shouted, making his "middle finger" grow a bit, "I hope you are all seeing this, because I am doing it as hard as I've ever done it before."

The group back on the ship sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Shake, we owe you one." Delete smiled.

"Don't mention it...ever again." the cup spoke, "Listen, guys. Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle the situation...But I couldn't just stand by when things got out of hand. It looks like I might've underestimated you, though. You did good!"

He then turned to Meatwad, saying, "You sure you won't change your mind? Last offer."

"Sorry," Meatwad sighed, "But I really want to go home."

"I am, too." Frylock spoke.

"Hopefully I'm not stupid enough to forget about these treasured memories of how we defeated the Mooninites, all done by yours truly." the cup grinned.

Buttercup angrily tried going after him, but the others stopped her as he continued, "Anyway, first off, you'll forget what it feels like to be a kid, and then you'll forget the childhood...along with the scarring for life bit."

Delete, having enough, slapped the cup, shouting, "Don't ever say that. Memories — even important ones — don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like...like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it."

"Delete has a point, Shake." The box of fries replied.

"Whatever." the cup looking annoyed said, "Well, we better head back to Jersey City and cruise on the pool. See ya Delete! We'll see you again next time!"

He continued off, saying to himself, "Which would be never."

Frylock frowned as he began to head out, but realized, "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What's the matter, Frylock?" Delete asked with concern.

Frylock then gave Digit a card, saying, "Just call me when you need me."

The bird grinned, saying, "A gift from you, huh? Nice."

"I guess he isn't so bad after all." Mokuba with a smile spoke.

"He is stupid!" Shake, coming back, shouted, "And another thing, you're all whiny bitches, so get over it or I'll-"

Before he could speak another word, a Moogle fell from the air and landed on im.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" he screamed.

Everyone only laughed as everything faded to white before the heroes exit the world.

As they came through the door, they saw a familiar replica walking away. The droid and cy-boid, noticing him, quickly ran up to Yami Marik.

He only stopped as they stopped, saying, "Geez, can't you take a hint?"

"Hey, we're not leaving until we rescue Cosmo, whoever that fox was mentioned that I forgot, and you." Digit explained.

"I'm far from in need of being rescued." Yami Marik scoffed.

"Don't you remember?" Delete explained, "Think of your friends. They want you to come home."

"Are you forgetting?" Yami Marik continued, turning to him, "At Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door. They're your responsibility."

The two gasped, then looked down as if they were giving up.

"Give it up." He continued. "I'm not going back to Cyberspace or my home. No exceptions."

"It's not just our friends." Delete shouted, "Think about everyone else, your friends and even your family."

"You can have them, I forgot all about those losers, especially my loser family."

"What!?"

In anger, both of them took out their weapons.

"What about you?" Yami Marik continued, pointing accusingly to him, "Do you even know who they are or even what they all look like?"

"Of course I..."

As if in realization, the droid pondered, trying to remember. It had been official: Even if they were important, he lost the memories of his dear friends and family, save for Digit.

Yami Marik only gave out a cruel chuckle, saying, "Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you."

He then began to walk off, preparing to leave the depressed droid, then stopped saying, "You forget. All the useless stuff goes away. You remember what really matters. I remember it, droid. The one thing most important to me."

He then turned with a glare, "I'm staying with Cosmo. Nothing else matters to me."

Nothing was said as Delete looked down a moment more. Perhaps he was right, perhaps...

Finally, Delete turned to Yami Marik as the replica looked at him. In his memory, Delete remembered fighting playfully with him.

"Hey, Marik?" he finally asked, "Maybe if I fight you, you'll remember."

They prepared themselves as Yami Marik scoffed, preparing to fight, "Go ahead and try."

Both fighters glanced at one another, preparing to fight each other.

The two began fighting once more. Yami Marik slashed downward, using his slight attack. The droid nearly hit him with his Ragnarok attack. Both of them jumped, trying to hit one another.

Glaring at each other, the two kept on fighting, both wanting to hit one another. Finally, Delete hit extremely hard on the replica's chin, knocking him away a few feet.

Yami Marik grunted, kneeling to the ground. He then got up after a moment, glaring at the droid and his friends.

"Hmph, that's too bad." He scoffed, "Nothing's coming back to me. Maybe you should try hitting a little harder."

"No, Marik." Delete spoke, stopping, "We need to stop messing around and go help Cosmo."

"What, together? That is so like you. You're always trying to worm your way into my heart!"

He nearly stabbed the droid as he backed away.

"Wait, when did I try that?"

The evil replica only scoffed it off, continuing, "Hmph, you probably forgot. It never mattered to you how I felt."

With that said, Yami Marik turned, running off as Delete, looking desperate, tried stopping him without success.

"I won't let you push me away." he frowned while the others looked worried.

Back with Cosmo, she continued looking down. Yugi and the others still trapped only looked worried. What could they do? First Delete begins losing memories, then Betty was taken before her memories were screwed over. What next?

All of a sudden, the three noticed a familiar vampire squirrel appearing in the room. He sighed, looking at the plant girl before stepping up to her.

"What's wrong, Cosmo?" he asked.

"You know pretty well what's wrong with her, nino!" Greasy shouted angrily to him.

"Atem?" Yugi spoke, "It's strange, but for some reason, I feel a strange connection to this guy."

The soul inside the puzzle spoke, "Strange...I feel the same thing as well. The only other time I have felt this was when I was stabbed by someone and for some reason, I didn't turn into a Heartless."

Yugi gasped at what he said.

"Yes, it's true." he continued, "The reason why I didn't tell anyone was because...perhaps temporarily, I believe I was in Heartless form when you and I separated."

"So all this time...do you think that this Batula guy may...?" Yugi began before stopping, realizing that if Batula heard, he may want answers as well.

"I know exactly how you're feeling right now." the vampire continued, not paying attention to the Yugis' conversation. "Don't get your hopes up."

Cosmo looked back, glaring at him as he continued, "You should know."

He then turned away sadly, saying, "Nobodies can't be somebodies. Even though Tails has succeeded, it vill not work at all."

She only looked down more while Sarah asked, "Hey, where did that Shrieky girl take Betty and that fox to anyway?"

In the hallway, a familiar replica frowned, saying, "Stupid duncebucket. Why is he still after Cosmo? I wish I could use something to take him out!"

He then noticed a grinning Shrieky, saying, "What do you want?"

"I just have this one question...would you like some help?" she spoke with a cruel grin.

Yami Marik noticed someone coming out the shadows. He glared, preparing to attack. But then, when he saw the face, he gasped at who it was.

"You!" was all he said.

The captive fox behind her only sighed, "Why me?"

Back with Delete's group, they continued through the hall, with Delete sighing and pondering. Everyone in his group became worried.

"You know...Marik and I...we want the same thing." he spoke, turning to them, "Both of us...Want to help Cosmo. So...why are we fighting? I mean, Marik and I have bumped heads over stuff in the past."

"The more you fight, the closer you must be." Shirly spoke.

"Yeah, I know that...But...he doesn't feel that way."

"Have some faith." Courage with concern spoke, "You three...you were inseparable."

"That's right. There's Delete, Marik, and...and...what was her name again?" Digit pondered, looking confused.

Once more, another realization hit: the third friend was forgotten now.

Tux pondered as he spoke, "Oh...our memories are starting to fade fast. Droid, we'd better hurry. You and Marik can talk things out."

Delete, looking at him, nodded.

"Yeah. After all, we were never apart. Me, Marik, and..." he spoke before remembering another name, "Cosmo."

He grinned while not realizing the truth: Cosmo had completely replace everyone else with herself.


	18. Floor 9 Toonatopia

The gang now entered a strange, yet familiar place, though none of them knew it. Just then, they heard a noise.

"I hear voices." Richie spoke, "I wonder who it is."

The group took a peek from the corner, looking a bit concerned.

"I think something's wrong or we're not in Albercurque. Zing!" The penguin spoke.

Everyone, however, only kept quiet while taking a peek. There, arguing with one another were Kite, Black Rose, Tsukasa, and Subaru.

"I just don't understand." Kite frowned, "I came here to rescue you."

"Hey, we didn't as you to come!" Black Rose frowned, "I could have taken this myself!"

"It doesn't matter anyway." Subaru sighed, turning from everyone with her, "None of us are going back, so you're wasting your time. All of you are."

"Everyone, please, have you all lost your minds?" Tsukasa spoke, "How can you stay here with her? How could you guys be arguing at a time like this?"

"None of us have anything to say." Kite scoffed.

"Leave before Queen Beryl finds any of you." Subaru spoke.

"Same with you." Black Rose shouted to her.

Everyone started walking away from one another, though Subaru entered a strange door. Once everyone else was gone, Tsukasa got on his knees, sighing sadly while the group came to him.

"Everyone, why?" he spoke sadly.

"Is everything okay?" Delete asked.

"Don't feel bad." Bubbles spoke. "There must be a reason why each of you said those things."

"You can keep your sympathy." he groaned, "No one ever cared for someone like me...not even my heartless father."

He walked away from them. Everyone was worried. He was saddened, yet he doesn't want help. Why?

"Sure wish there was something we could do for him." Casey sighed.

"I say we talk to those three about it." Digit spoke.

They nodded, heading and following the depressed boy.

**World Name: _Toonatopia_**

In the library, the group stopped, noticing a familiar group, though both Kite and Black Rose were as if they were hiding.

"Who are you?" asked Subaru, "Did Queen Beryl kidnap you, too?"

"Uh, not exactly." Blossom began, "It's a long story."

"Wait a second!" Mokuba shouted, "So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here? Any of you?"

"Actually, we don't. We were all captured, and most of us barely escaped." sighed Black Rose, "She forced us to come here. While in hiding, none of us have anyone to talk to."

"Books are all we have to ease our loneliness. And then...there's our friend. Oh, I've missed my friends so very much." Subaru sighed.

"Us too." the other two agreed.

"You all miss each other, even Tsukasa?" Digit asked. "Then what the heck were you all being mean to one another for?"

"Yeah, you hurt their feelings!" Buttercup glared.

"You don't understand." Subaru explained, "Neither of us can see how each of us feel."

"Why not?"

"It's just that-?"

Just then, the door opened as Subaru shouted, "Oh no, she's coming. Everyone, hide quickly."

"But-"

"There's no time to explain. Everyone just hide yourselves!"

Everyone hid at every place that was hidable quickly. They took a quick glance as Queen Beryl arrived, with Subaru bowing a bit reluctantly.

"Good day, Your Majesty." she spoke, hiding her fear, "What brings you here?"

She stopped near the desk, speaking, "They were here, right? Each of you risked one another to come and save yourselves. But why do you reject them?"

"I won't ask for their help."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You know very well why. I'm not going to fall into your trap. None of us will!"

"Then I have no choice, but to make you beg for it!"

Then, the staff glowed. In an instant, the two had vanished from the place. Kite and Black Rose, gasping, ran out as the others tried stopping them, though it was too late as they were gone as well.

"This is terrible!" shouted Blueberrie.

"He got away!" Cherry gasped.

"Now what do we do?" Courage gulped.

"We help her, what else?" Delete spoke before everyone ran out of the library.

Near the fountain, a bit later, the three, now together, was backed away while the queen shouted, "What are you waiting for? Call to him!"

"No, we won't let you hurt him!" Kite shouted in anger.

"Then I shall make you three scream! The lonely brat will come running the moment he hears your cries."

Just then, some familiar heroes came as Delete frowned, "That's enough!"

The group got out their weapons as Shirly shouted, The boy isn't the only one you have to deal with."

"Leave now, droid." she shouted, "You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! Yes...When that Wavemaster hears your shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me!"

"Don't trouble yourself, Queen Beryl." A familiar voice called out, "I'm here."

The group then looked as they saw a familiar Wavemaster jumping down to where the group was.

"You came!" Subaru spoke, though looking hesitant, "No! You mustn't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!"

"Us too!" shouted Kite and Black Rose to each other, Tsukasa, and Subaru themselves.

"Everyone..." he sighed.

"What an awful thing to say." Tux shouted, "And that's worse than the lines I get. Zing."

Tsukasa then looked down sadly as he spoke, turning away from his friends, "All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. Too many people react when I appear."

They looked a little confused as he continued, "The reasy they'd probably react that way is because of what happened in my life. My mother died when I was young, my father abuses me, even to the point of killing me himself on purpose, treating me like a boy instead of a girl in the real world."

"Ewww!" Digit shouted, "You mean you're a Frank N Further guy?!"

"No, this is my online form." he explained more, "Anyway, thinking about all those things is also making me realize that I am not really important. Think about it. How would you go through a life that terrible?"

He then looked at his three friends, saying, "But...you three are the only ones who accepted me and warm up my heart. And our memories of each other...they're very precious. I won't cast them aside."

He then looked seriously toward the queen as he continued, "So I'm sorry, my friends, I can't leave you here...even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act."

"But why..." Subaru began.

The queen walked toward the Wavemaster, pondering, "Well, well. I never dreamed such despression could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Tsukasa, I shall claim your heart instead!"

She then powered herself up as everyone gasped, "No! Please!"

The three ran in front of her to stop, but they were not enough as all four were blasted by the queen's energy.

"Unnnh..." three of them cried.

"GUYS!" Tsukasa shouted one last time as all four vanished and the four hearts appeared as they floated.

"They're gone!" the cy-boid gasped.

The queen took the hearts, saying, "Well, so much for a change of plans. All four hearts of the four heroes it is. It seems their cold words and depression spoke little of their true feelings. Ha-ha-ha! They loved one another! I can feel them shining in their hearts!"

The droid angrily slashed down, shouting, "Bitch! Release their hearts at once!"

He tried slashing toward the wicked queen, but she vanished in an instant before the keyblade could hit her.

"Where is she?" the angry droid shouted.

Everyone else began to worry a bit before they noticed a shadow heading to a direction.

"Hey, she went that way!" Richie noticed.

"That's the way the shadows fled." Casey spoke.

"What are you talking about?" the confused dog asked.

"No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away!" Shirly spoke to him.

The bird looked surprised, speaking, "We'd help them?"

"After what Tsukasa just said, we GOTTA help!" Mokuba explained with Sparky nodding.

"So, let's go get the guys' hearts back!" Buttercup shouted.

Everyone ran through the place, starting to destroy and attack each Heartless appeared. As that happened, the others noticed Delete with more of an angry look each time he killed a Heartless in cold blood.

And the more that were killed, the more worried many of them, especially Digit, became.

Finally, at the center of the place, everyone finally caught up with Queen Beryl, preparing themselves.

She grinned, speaking, "You've done well to make it this far, droid. As your reward, I'll tell you why they rejected one another."

They frowned while Queen Beryl continued, "My dark magic requires hearts of utmost beauty. Each of them were perfect. Deep in their hearts, their love for one another shone with uncommon radiance. But three of them guessed my plans. By denying love for themselves and each other, they put their hearts beyond my reach."

"But they tried saving Tsukasa." Casey shouted, "They protected him, even if it wasn't enough to save himself either."

"And none of them could hide how they really felt..." Richie agreed.

Delete, however, only shotued, "I've heard enough! Release their hearts, you bitch! If you don't..."

She only pretended to ponder as he kept shouting, "Hey, you're making me lose my patience!"

"Uh, Delete?" Digit asked, "Can I ask you something?

"Don't you realize why I am telling you all this?" she shouted, "Did you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for your friends. The perfect fuel for my dark magic! I shall have your heart, too, droid!"

"Oh, no you don't! Not if we stop you!" the droid in anger glared.

"You dare to challenge me? Pitiful fools!" the queen scoffed.

Then, she began to transform into a familiar (though everyone lost the memory of it) monster form.

The dogs dodged the blob's attacks, hitting the sides before they took a card.

"Quickly, use the card!" Shirly shouted, tossing it to Digit.

"Let's do it!" Digit shouted, slashing the card and shouting, "CARD SLASH!

Just then, a familiar boy came out.

"Kid, do some magic stuff. I know this is hard to explain, but just do something!" he shouted to the boy.

"Yeesh, okay." Ray Ray frowned.

The boy used some magic gems, tossing them in the air as thunder, fire, water, and many magical/hurtful attacks hit the blob. The PPGZ flew to the sides, using their usual attacks. Richie used his sword toward the blob with Casey using her bat to it. Sparky used Volt Tackle, Mokuba used Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Delete used his Ragnarok attack before slashing down, splitting the being in two before she was destroyed.

When Ray Ray was back in the card, four familiar hearts appeared before all four changed back to some familiar figures.

"Everyone!" Tsukasa shouted as he and his friends hugged each other.

"Thank goodness..." Delete smiled.

"We're sorry..." Subarus spoke, "Forgive us if we didn't know you didn't know about Queen Beryl's plan. But we had to be cruel to one another, but I guess none of us could hide our true feelings..."

"I'm the one who should say sorry." Tsukasa began, "For just a moment, I doubted your love and friendships. I never wanted to remember those feelings of despair."

"Then don't." Black Rose grinned.

"I say we replace them with happier memories, starting now." Kite smiled.

"Guys..." Tsukasa smiled.

The two leaned to one another with Kite with Black Rose and Tsukasa with Subaru kissing. Tears filled Bubbles' eyes for a moment.

"Awww...that's so beautiful." she smiled.

"There they go with that mushy crud." Digit groaned, "And I don't think I'll ever get use to Tsukasa kissing a girl after he explained it...or was it a she?"

"Come on. We'd better give them some privacy." Delete finally smiled.

With that, the group left the couples alone, leaving them in privacy as they left the world.

As they were out of the world, the group looked around for a moment. Fortunately enough, Yami Marik was nowhere to be seen.

They sighed, with Berry saying, "No sign of Marik."

"Maybe he doesn't want to fight you anymore." Digit pondered, turning to Delete.

"That'd be nice." the droid grinned a bit.

Back with the organization members, Batula with Shrieky and Ozai were having a conversation.

"What's going on, Ozai?" asked Shrieky, "Wasn't Marik and his new partner I gave him meant to go out and attack the duncebucket? Where are they? What are they doing?"

He only glared at her as Batula spoke, "They're hiding on purpose, to lure Delete in further. Just trust me on zat."

"Oh reeeeaaally?" the girl spoke with sarcasm, "So that's it. I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up!" the offended foe shouted.

"The usual response." she grumbled before speaking normally, "Hmph, people with no hearts are worthless."

"Don't forget...don't you have no heart, too?"

"Stop it!" a voice called out.

The three turned to the voice, noticing another cloaked figure that had entered.

"Jareth!" Ozai gasped.

Then, the figure let his hood down, revealing his face. He was a blond hair man with messy dreadlocks, black markings on his eyes, and emerald eyes. He was known as Jareth.

He walked over to Ozai, frowning, "Ozai, your plan has completely failed.. Don't continue to disappoint us."

"Disappoint you? Don't push your luck." Ozai shouted, accusing him, "You're only number 11 in the Organization. I, number 4, refuse to take-"

Just then, he was cut off when a scythe neared the foe.

"Our leader put me in charge of the castle, Tails, and Cosmo. To oppose me here is to go against the Organization." he told Ozai.

"All opposition is eliminated." the vampire squirrel smirked, "That's how it goes."

He glared at the vampire while Shrieky spoke shyly, "We don't need someone who's only halfway useful."

He glanced while Jareth said, "Ozai. You cannot defeat the droid."

Ozai, however, only scoffed it off, saying, "You know so little. You only see what's on the outside. you cannot comprehend my power."

"Oh?"

The scythe disappeared as he continued, "Then prove it."

"Excuse me?" asked Ozai who was startled.

The blond man turned around as Jareth continued, "I don't want to doubt a fellow member's power."

"You haven't got the heart."

With that, the black haired man vanished from the room as Batula shrugged, speaking, "Taking off like zat...I'm sure he's going straight to take out Delete."

"And I'm sure nobody looks forward to the outcome." Jareth nodded.

The blond man walked over to the plant girl, still sitting and looking depressed while Tails and the others in the cage with themselves looking down. Jareth leaned down, placing his hand on the plant girl's shoulder.

"Well, what now?" asked Jareth to Cosmo, "At this rate, your hero won't be around for much longer."

The ones not in cloaks looked worried before they frowned sadly with tears nearly coming out of Cosmo, Tails, and Sarah.

"But didn't he make a promise to you?" Jareth asked her, "Didn't he, Cosmo?"

Cosmo looked up a bit, becoming concerned while nodding sadly, "Yes..."

Jareth walked away with a smirk.

He then leaned to Tails with the other prisoners in the cage with Tails shouting, "What about me? I did what you asked me to do."

"Your purpose, fox, has now ended. Once the other blade wielder becomes a mindless puppet like the one you fooled into thinking she's your friend, well, let's just say your existence will be no longer."

"What? You said you'd get me out of this place I've been in all my life!"

"I said I 'may' help you. That didn't mean I would."

Tails had realized the truth. All this time, all that forbidden memory erasing he did, it was all a lie. He had been lied to.

"You...you..." Tails angrily shouted.

He was about to head toward Jareth, but the vampire placed his hand to Tails' shoulder, shaking his head. Tails knew what it meant before he looked down, with more angry tears coming out.

All else Tails did was sadly speak, "What have I done...?"

Back with the others, as they reached the next set of stairs, Casey spoke, "Wow, 10th floor already. We're going really high."

"And I wonder how much of our memories we've lost doing that..." Tux pondered. "Delete, it's still not too late. Don't you want to get them back?"

"I can't." Delete told him, "I don't want to break the promise I made long ago."

"The promise? What promise?"

The droid looked up as he spoke, "When I was still working for Hacker in Cyberspace, I made a promise to Cosmo. 'I'll protect you, no matter what.' But I forgot it."

The others looked sadly at him as he continued, "I lost so many memories and didn't remember it."

He clenched his fist more, saying, "Even though we promised each other..."

Pausing after a moment, he looked determined to everyone, speaking, "That's why I'm not giving up. I'll keep that promise from here on in."

Tux finally nodded, putting his wing to him, saying with a grin, "I see. I understand, Delete."

Digit then took the last card, making everything glow as they vanished to the last world.


	19. Floor 10 CareALot

In a field, on the clouds, Mokuba noticed a sad Tender Heart.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"It's my friends..." Tender Heart began, "They have to be here somewhere...I can't find them."

"Do they look like bears?" Casey asked.

"Some of them. Others look like different animals."

"Are they around here?" Richie asked before noticing, "Nobody's here."

Sparky sighed a bit while before Tender Heart spoke, "So I'm looking for nobody."

"You're looking for Nobody? That's weird."

"Yeah, I kept looking, but no one's around. All this searching made me tired and a bit hungry."

"Don't worry," Mokuba smiled, "We'll help you."

"Look for my friends?"

"That's right. They might be around here somewhere. How about we help you find them together?"

"Sounds great." the bear smiled, "Thank you very much."

The group walked through the place, hoping to find Tender Heart's friends.

**World Name: _Care-A-Lot_**

Tender Heart and the others looked through the place, though when they got onto the Cloud Car, one of the wheels fell off. Just then, a familiar frightened pig yelped, coming from behind the car.

"Ahhh!" she yelped, "Oh no! Oh no! I-I-I'm no one! Don't pay any attention to me!"

"So you're not Tender Heart's friend?" asked Casey.

"N-N-No!" Treat Heart spoke before realizing, "Oh, I meant I'm not not a friend of Tender Heart...I'm...I'm-"

Then, a familiar bear came as he spoke, "Hi, Treat Heart."

Treat Heart, noticing him, sighed in relief with a grin, saying, "Oh, it's you, Tender Heart. Thank goodness...I finally found someone. I got separated from the others. I was so worried, I didn't know what to do."

"I guess that explains why you were frightened." Mokuba concluded.

"I have an idea, why don't you come with us to look for the other Care Bear Family members?" Tender Heart suggested.

Treat Heart, however, looked a bit skeptical, saying, "I don't know...oh, what should I do..."

"I guess she doesn't want to come." Richie spoke with a bit of sadness, "Let's go, guys."

They start walking off once more.

"Hey, wait!" Treat Heart shouted, stopping them.

"Did you made up your mind?" asked Tender Heart.

"No...I'm still thinking. But I found something strange in the bushes. I wouldn't know what to do with it. You can have it."

They were given the Confuse ability. The group noticed some balloons before Sparky accidentally grabbed the whole line of balloons.

"Sparky!" shouted Richie with worry.

All of a sudden, two other bears, namely Champ and Cheer used their stares to create balloons before bringing the Pokemon back down.

"Are you all right, young creature?" asked Cheer to Sparky.

"Pikachu! Pi Pi Pika Pikachu." spoke Sparky in his Pokemon language meaning, 'I had a wonderful time, Miss Bear. I could do that all day.'

"I got an idea!" Richie grinned, looking at Tender Heart, "Maybe you should use a balloon to look for your friends."

"Well, you think so, Richie was it?" Champ began, "But the problems start when you find them. Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them?"

"Easy, a Care Bear Stare...I think." Casey answered.

"A balloon goes where the wind blows. You've no control over where you go. What if you saw your friends, but the wind kept them just out of reach? I think I'd rather keep looking for my friends, than find them and not be able to reach them."

"You've got a point."

"If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you least expect them!" Cheer grinned a little.

"Well, that's certainly how I feel when I use the power of caring, no matter the situation!" Tender Heart nodded.

"That's the spirit, Tender Heart! The trick is to keep moving and keep looking."

"All right, you two, that's what I'll do. I can't wait to find the others."

"Don't worry, we'll help Tender Heart find his friends." Mokuba reassured the two bears.

"No problem." Cheer smiled, "And here's something to help you on the way."

The group had learned the Spellbinder spell before they left.

Everyone eventually found a hole with tracks. They followed them before finding Funshine Bear inside a hole in the cloudy hole. He grabbed the bear's hand, pulling him up out of the hole.

"Funshine, what were you doing in that hole? How did it happen?" asked Tender Heart.

"I was busy looking for Playful Heart, but I fell right in." he explained.

"Why didn't you come right out?"

"I was waiting for Playful Heart to come along. Then, when Playful Heart fell in the hole, I'd be there. Playful Heart would've been so surprised, right?"

"But what if he doesn't fall in?" Richie asked.

"I think Playful Heart would swing over the hole." Mokuba said.

The yellow bear sighed, saying, "Truth is...I was getting lonely and tired of waiting."

"Uh, instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find Playful Heart?"

"Wow, great idea." he grinned, preparing to leave before remembering, "One more thing, I found this in the hole. Why don't you take it?"

The group had an Elixir card before they nodded, continuing on. As they continued, Richie accidentally collided with a tree, knocking down what appeared to be a stuffed toy star with a face.

"Ow, my head..." Richie frowned, rubbing his head.

A familiar sleepy bear came, hugging the toy, saying, "Thank you so much."

"Uh, you're welcome...for what?"

"For running into that tree and getting Staffy back for me."

"I was just trying to look for you. I looked the wrong way, however, and well...Anyway, we're still looking for the other Care Bear Family members."

"Oh, is that so? Well, you helped me anyhow."

"I never guessed we'd find your toy."

"Oh, just an accident. Of course. No one would help me on purpose. But I'm still obliged. Thank you, Richie."

He yawned a bit as Tender Heart spoke, "No problem, Bedtime Bear."

The sleepy bear then gave "Here's something for you."

"Hey, it's okay." Richie spoke, "It was just an accident."

"I know, but this fell down along with my toy. It's my accidental thank you."

The group learned the Bind move before they went their separate ways.

"Hey! There's Funshine!" Mokuba spoke, noticing the yellow bear.

The bear, with the help of Richie, Sparky, Mokuba, and Casey, jumped counterclockwise around four stumps before a familiar grinning monkey came.

"Hey!" Playful Heart grinned, "Wanna have some fun with me?"

"Did you see me jump?" Funshine smiled, "My new friends showed me how."

"You got the idea, Funshine!" the monkey smiled, "But you're still not doin' it right!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just imitating me's no good, no matter how much you like my playing! You gotta try all kinds of playing, bouncing, and swinging! Make up your own style! I'm Playful Heart, and you're you! That's why it's fun!"

"We wanted you to notice." Mokuba told her, "That's why Funshine was imitating you."

"Now I see! If you wanna see me play, just say the word! Here I go!"

The monkey hopped, swung, and bounced all around the place while laughing happily. The group laughed as they smiled as well.

"How am I doing?"

"Ha ha...Nobody does better!" Casey smiled.

"Pika!" Sparky grinned.

"But don't just do what I do!" Playful Heart continued, "You gotta play your own way if you wanna be playful like me!"

She laughed as she left the area, dropping something.

"Look, everyone." Tender Heart noticed, "Playful Heart dropped something."

Everyone learned the Idyll Romp ability.

In the next area, they stumbled into a garden. They gasped at the cabbages coming to them, whacking them away onto a cart.

"That was close!" Richie sighed, "Are you okay, guys?"

"Yes." The others spoke.

"Where did all those cabbages come from?"

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Just then, they saw a grumpy blue bear coming, sighing.

"Hi, Grumpy." Tender Heart began, "What's all the fuss?"

"Did you see my cabbages come rolling past?" asked the blue bear.

"You mean THOSE cabbages?" Casey spoke, pointing to the cabbages in the cart.

"Oh my gosh!" the blue bear spoke, "There they are, all nicely stacked! Thank you. Carrying them is so troublesome, I thought I'd try rolling them! But it didn't work very well."

"So that's why those cabbages came chasing after us. It gave us quite a turn." Richie told him.

"We almost got bowled over, you know." Tender Heart frowned.

"Oh, sorry, guys...I was going to carry them in my car, but someone broke it! It's quite annoying! I wonder who it was?"

The group looked a bit worried.

"Uh, we better get going." Richie spoke, trying to hide the truth, "We're in a hurry."

"Yeah." Tender Heart nodded, "See ya later, Grumpy Bear."

Before they left, the bear stopped him, saying, "Wait, I gotta repay you for stacking up my veggies. Thanks very much, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Maybe you would've managed better without us." Casey spoke.

"Hey!" the blue bear frowned.

"Casey!" The others yelled.

The others learned Synchro while leaving Grumpy.

Finally, the group reached the end of the world, with everyone sighing.

"I guess we can't go any farther." Richie spoke, "So what do you think, Tender Heart? Wasn't it more fun looking for friends together?"

"Yes...you were right, everyone. I'd like you to have this, with my thanks." Tender Heart smiled.

The group was given a card of Lazlo before he continued, "Wow, I've came so far, I think I need to rest...maybe I can have a picnic with my friends to keep me company."

"We better be going." Casey sighed sadly.

"Where are you going?"

"We've gotta keep looking for our friends." Richie told him.

"Then I'd better help you look for them, too."

"That's okay, Tender Heart." Mokuba spoke, stopping him, "You should stay here, in Care-A-Lot."

The bear looked saddened as he spoke, "You mean...this is goodbye?"

"Of course not! We'll always know where to find you...if we don't forget..."

"Don't worry, everyone. You can count on me. Even if you guys forget the Care Bears, I won't forget any of you."

Everyone smiled as they spoke, "Thanks, Tender Heart." before they left, exiting the world.

As the gang left the world, a familiar figure appeared from the darkness. The group glared at him.

"Who are you?" shouted the angry droid.

"My name is Ozai." he began, "Time to pay back what you owe me, Delete."

"Owe?" Blossom, in confusion asked Delete, "Delete, did you borrow something from him?"

"Who knows and who the hell cares? Though I doubt I owed something stupid." Delete frowned.

"Oh really?" the figure mockingly spoke with a smirk. "Didn't I let you meet up with your old friend?"

Delete realized what he meant before glaring, "You mean..."

"Yes, it was me who brought Marik here."

"Then you..." Delete began to shout, "You're controlling Marik! And you sent him somewhere!"

"You will never know where Marik has gone. You see..."

Just then, in an instant, Ozai's shield appeared before he continued, "Your path ends here."

Delete and Ozai jumped to one another, trying to hit one another. The others tried going after them, but Delete motioned them to not help.

Everyone looked worried while Delete dodged the icy attacks combined with fire bending. Delete only dashed away, rolling from the Fire Bender's moves. Delete jumped into the air, hitting him randomly with the Ars Arcanum combo, though Ozai didn't flinch due to the shield protecting him.

Ozai backed away when he was nearly hit. He stood up while looking at the droid that attacked him.

"I see you really don't go down that easily." he spoke as the shield on him disappeared.

"You think someone like you can beat me?" the droid shouted.

"I wonder...Did you notice? While I fought you, I was searching your memories."

He then revealed another card, continuing, "And I found what I was looking for. This card comes from a hidden memory sleeping in your heart."

As he tossed it to Digit, who caught it, Ozai vanished.

"Station Square?" the cy-boid asked himself, examining the card, "What's that?"

"Wait!" Delete shouted, trying to go after him.

It was too late, however. Delete glared before he sighed, looking at the card Digit had.

"A...hidden memory?" he said to himself.

Back in the meeting room, Batula, Jareth, and Shrieky had witnessed what Ozai had done through the globe.

"If something happens to Delete, ze Organization's plans may be at risk." the vampire explained to Jareth.

"Do you know what we should do?" Jareth asked him.

Batula only turned around, saying, "No idea. I'd like you to tell us."

"What Ozai did is a direct treason against the Organization. Dispose of the betrayer."

"Can't argue with that."

In an instant, Batula vanished from the room. The remaining two foes hoped that Batula would succeed, because if he didn't...

Back with Delete and the others, they had arrived to the next floor. Digit looked at the card while the others watched.

"A card created from a hidden memory..." Tux began, "I wonder what will happen if you use it?"

"Only one way to find out." Delete informed them. "We don't have any other cards left. We have to use this to go on."

Digit nodded, then used the card on the door as they were absorbed by another white flash.


	20. Floor 11 Station Square

**World Name: _Station Square_**

In the strange new world, the group looked around.

"Oh my gosh..." Digit shouted with surprise.

"Where are we, Delete?" asked Richie.

"Hmm..." he pondered as a tram passed by the group. "I dunno...I've never been here."

Tux became concerned, saying, "But that can't be right. Up until now, every place we've been to has been from your memory, droid."

He looked around, saying, "Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this."

"Maybe you forgot this town just like the other stuff." Mokuba suggested.

The penguin gasped, "This is terrible. Our memories are practically gone."

The group looked down with depression.

Delete, however, cheered up, saying, "We'll be okay. See, look at this..."

He then showed the charm to everyone.

"It's Cosmo's good luck charm!" Casey smiled.

"There's a special memory that goes with this." Delete began.

Delete walked a few steps before he stopped, continuing with a smile, "One night, when Cosmo and I were together, there was this meteor shower. Cosmo started crying. She said, 'What if a shooting star hits the island?' So I said, 'If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!'"

He showed the charm once more, continuing, "I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time. Cosmo just smiled and said 'Thanks.' And then she gave me this."

Then, unknown to everyone, everything around Delete went black as an image of a saddened Cosmo appeared behind the droid.

"Delete, I'm so sorry." she began quietly, "All this, because of me...and Tails..."

The image vanished as everything returned to normal without Delete, looking at the charm, noticing.

"Cosmo said she had it ever since she was a baby." he finished.

"And she gave it to you? Wow..." Berry grinned.

"I don't believe it." the surprised Buttercup spoke.

"Yeah. So I promised her...'From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe.'" the robot continued, sighing, "I really let her down..."

Bubbles patted his back, saying, "Don't worry, we'll find her. I promise."

"We just have to work together, all right?" Blossom agreed.

The droid then gave off a smile, speaking, "Thanks, everyone." before they continued off.

A bit later, the heroes walked through the forest until they came up to a mansion closed by the gate. Just then, the droid stopped and looked around while Cherry noticed and the group stopped.

"What's wrong?" the pink haired girl asked Delete.

"I feel kind of strange about this place..." Delete began as the others looked at the mansion, "I don't know it, but it's getting more and more familiar as we go on."

"So you must've been here sometime, right?" asked Blueberrie.

"I really don't think so."

He came toward the gates slightly with concern while the boy with Sparky spoke to him, "You lost all your memories before, like the ones of Cosmo...So maybe you're starting to remember this too?"

He pondered with concern, saying, "Hmmm...it doesn't feel like that. With Cosmo, it was like...The time I spent with her especially just came together from bits and pieces."

He then turned to the group, continuing, "It's different now. I don't remember this place, but I'm just getting this nostalgic feeling about it."

"Really? Nostalgic?" a familiar voice spoke out.

The droid gasped as the group looked around. Just then, a familiar fire bender appear near the gates, glancing to them. Everyone prepared themselves, frowning and looking concern. They wondered what he wanted now.

"Delete, I'll ask you one thing." Ozai began, spreaking his arms, "That feeling. Your memories of...Cosmo. Which do you think is real?"

He gave out a cruel smirk as the droid frowned, "Cosmo, obviously! This place feels familiar, but it's obviously just one of your illusions!"

He chuckled a little cruelly, saying, "Memories are cruel things...You don't just forget them, they get warped and then they entrap your heart."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He looked around, saying, "I told you. This place is made from your hidden memories. You remember this place in the other side of your heart. Yes, your heart knows this place."

"No! I don't have any memories of here!" Delete glared with more anger.

"Entangled in chain of memories...ignoring your heart is like throwing it away. In that case, Delete, you're not a hero anymore. Just a puppet, controlled by your memories. Yes, just like my Marik."

Ice surrounded his arm as his shield appeared on his arm.

"You have no reason to exist here!" he continued.

Delete, however, looked surprised as he spoke, "'My...Marik'? No...reason?"

He only looked down, clenching his fist. He had realized that Ozai probably had something to do with hit.

The droid glared angrily to him, shouting, "Give it up! You're the one who changed Marik! All you're doing is lying to me!"

Braniac only grinned wickedly.

"I'm not throwing away my heart!" The angry droid kept shouting.

At that instant, the keyblade reappeared as Delete prepared himself.

"I'll beat the crap out of you and then I'll save Marik and Cosmo. That's what's in my heart!" he shouted.

The evil man then grinned wickedly as he prepared to fight, saying, "Then let's make it a good one, shall we?"

The allies jumped to Ozai, but Ozai used the shield to block the attack. The others yelped, dodging the fire bending technique. Quickly, Richie, Casey, Sparky, and Mokuba used their attacks to hit Ozai.

The man was hit, but he was not down. Digit realized he still had the cards, quickly using the summons he had gathered as they all attacked Ozai, hitting him at every corner. The PPGZ were next as they used their powers. The powers of all six combined hit him at each side.

Ozai, however, was not done yet. The fire bender used a fire bending kick to try hitting the others. The dogs yelped before they hit him before Delete jumped finally using his Ragnarok attack, hitting him and the shield.

Ozai's shield was destroyed and he fell to his knees and hands. He glanced at the others, groaning a bit weakly.

"Urgh..." he groaned, "Trapped by your memories and yet you still have such power..."

"I don't care about that! Turn Marik back to normal!" Delete demanded.

Ozai only laughed wickedly as he smirked, "Turn him back?"

The fire bender got up as he continued, pointing accusingly to Delete, "All he can do now is sink into the empty darkness. Just like you, Delete!"

He groaned weakly, continuing, "If you continue to go after Cosmo, you'll be trapped by your memories and lose your heart, including your own knowledge of who you truly are and just be Jareth's tool!"

"Jareth?" Delete asked with confusion, "What's he got to do with Cosmo?"

Digit noticed something coming behind as he shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Just then, a huge fireball passed the droid and the others. The group looked shocked as it hit Ozai dead in the center. It knocked him down to the ground. Everyone looked shocked at what happened. There, they saw on Ozai's back a familiar chakram. It was familiar...but from where?

Everyone then turned as they saw a familiar vampire squirrel with his hair down.

"Batula?!" Delete shouted.

The vampire grinned, "Hey, Dee Dee. Did I come at a bad time?"

The fire bender, despite having the chakram on his back, lifted his head, then struggled to get up and rise to his feet.

"Blackjack, what are you..." he began before being halted by Batula.

"Just stopping you from zaying things you shouldn't be. And finishing you off."

"What!?" Everyone, but Batula shouted.

He turned, trying to stop the clone, shouting and getting up, "No...wait!"

"We just exist. We are Nobodies. But your memories and existence end here."

The vampire then grinned, showing his sharp vampire teeth, "Aren't you happy?"

Ozai, realizing what the vampire meant, looked at him with fear, shouting and backing away, "S-Stop! I don't want to-"

"Vell, see you."

With a snap of his finger, Batula sent flames to Ozai and turned the chakram to flames as he screamed in agony. Everyone looked in fear on what Batula had done. Then, Ozai had vanished and was no more.

Delete looked frightened about what had happened. Then, in anger, the droid turned angrily to the vampire.

"What...what the hell is with you people?!"

Batula stood there for a moment, pondering for a second before replying, "Hmm, I guess I'm not sure either."

In an instant, the vampire squirrel vanished from the area. Delete glared more angrily than before after he was gone. The group only looked worried more and more.

Back with the Hatter, he gasped as he sensed something. Ozai was no longer. This was not good.

Then, a familiar bald headed Saiyan appeared from the blackness as he spoke, "Ozai is no more."

"Yes, I just noticed." The Hatter spoke. Ozai's scent disappeared the moment Batula appeared."

He shook his head, continuing, "It's deplorable when we strike down our own comrades..."

"The bigger problem is Delete." Nappa said, "His strength exceeds Ozai's, and yet surely Cosmo have subverted him by now just like Tails did with the Galactic Guardian."

"I suppose we shouldn't destroy him then."

The Saiyan crossed his arms, nodding, "Right. It's only a matter of time before our leader secures the Hero of the Light."

The Saiyan pondered for a moment, figuring as he continued, "If he is to hold the light, then we must use the dark."

He clenched his fist, continuing, "We will take the darkness with our own hands."

"You mean...Marik..." asked the Hatter in deep thought.

Nappa nodded to his leader.

Back with Marik and the others, the five came to the last door on the floor. Sighing in relief, Marik took out the card of the Netherworld, looking at it.

"Just one card left." Marik spoke to himself before looking at the door, "If we get through this, can I finally rid myself of the dark?"

"There's only one way to find out." Nemesis spoke.

"Let's go then." Maximus impatiently shouted, taking the card and using it before they all vanished from the area.


	21. RR Floor 9 Netherworld

In the Netherworld, Marik (who was now dressed like a mummy), Maximus, Nemesis (both as werepanthers), Ling Ling, and Minimus (both as what they were before) had looked at the area.

"I remember this place." Minimus shivered with fear, "It's where Mr. Big lives."

"Someone call for me?" a voice called out.

The group turned, noticing a familiar figure coming to them.

"Mr. Big!" Ling Ling glared.

"What do you want?" the male werepanther growled.

"I came to destroy your leader." Mr. Big frowned.

"If you want to destroy me, so be it!" the mummy shouted, preparing himself.

The five began to jump, slashing and hitting Mr. Big. The Netherian glared as he used his attacks. The weres dodged, slashing him at each side with their claws (due to their forms).

Minimus used his blaster, blasting everywhere, though he nearly hit his leader.

"Watch it!" the female werepanther growled.

"Sorry!" The chimp spoke with a sweatdrop.

Ling Ling used her claws, slashing at every side before Marik used his blade, cutting Mr. Big through every direction. The five used all they had as they used their tactics.

Finally, Mr. Big was down. Everyone sighed in relief as that happened.

"It is done." Marik spoke as the five headed out.

Back with Jareth, he and Shrieky waited as they watched the orb. What was taking him so long?

Then, the two noticed a familiar vampire reappearing, making the female grin.

"Nice work!" she began, "Finally, that annoying guy's gone, it feels so much less dirty here now."

Batula then glanced at the goblin, speaking, "Jareth. You sent Ozai to test Delete's power, didn't you?"

"Not just the droid, you too."

She smirked a bit before continuing, "It was to see whether you had it in you to take out one of your seniors."

She walked up to him, touching his shoulder while speaking, "And you did it splendidly. Welcome to the fold. With us working together, it should be a piece of cake taking over the Organization."

He glanced at Shrieky, nearing his face before he spoke, "That's why you brought Delete and the Galactic Guardian..."

"Of course!"

She then looked at Cosmo looking down with the others only watching sadly, "He wants to meet Cosmo, so we'll let them meet."

The goblin then glanced at the depressed girl, saying, "You should be happy, Cosmo. It's almost time for you to meet the hero you've been waiting for."

The woman walked toward Cosmo as Tails glared angrily at the two who had lied. The others in the cage, however, became suspicious.

Yugi had pondered for some time now toward Batula as did his spirit, Yami Yugi. He was a vampire squirrel, yet he had some familiarity. But why?

Cosmo only paused for a moment before she spoke sadly, "I'm...glad."

Shrieky then leaned to her, telling her and waving her finger around her, "And remember, don't do anything that might hurt Dee Dee's feelings!"

"I know."

Shrieky then stood up while Jareth spoke, Make the memories overlap and strengthen these new feelings."

With that, Jareth disappeared from the area as did Shrieky.

Batula had his eyes closed, thinking to himself. They hurt Tails' feelings before, and they're only going to hurt Cosmo's feelings with the promise that wasn't really true. After all, Tails and Cosmo are his friends.

"Delete..." the girl spoke.

The vampire opened his eyes as he and Tails looked at Cosmo.

"I'm sorry, Delete..." she spoke, looking at the picture of Delete she drew, clutching onto the sketchpad with tears, "Even if I came to meet you, what should I..."

She only looked down, more and more depressed.

"Cosmo..." Tails spoke sadly, "It's just not fair...it's not really fair."

The fox then looked at Batula, speaking, "You're just like me, Cosmo, and our other friends back in Station Square, you know. I know you're only hiding your emotions to make it seem you're cold! But you have to let it out...please, Batula."

Tails hugged the vampire, continuing, "You're our friend...you've got no memories of your other half like us...you have to help us...please..."

Batula looked a little worried for a moment. He looked at the others looking at the crying Cosmo before he did what no one wanted him to see...he gave Tails a heartful hug.

The vampire only whispered quietly, "I didn't meant for you two to be used..."

And all was quiet around the place.

Back with Yami Marik, he waited, standing with his blade as Delete's group came out. The droid gasped, noticing Yami Marik.

"Marik!" he shouted.

He ran to him before Yami Marik spoke, "If you go on, you'll only hurt Cosmo."

He stopped near the fake replica as the others stopped, watching him.

"You still want to fight?" Delete asked in shock, "Ozai was controlling you, and he's-"

"It doesn't matter what happens to him." Yami Marik glared, "I'll protect Cosmo by stopping you. That's what's in my heart."

He glared at him more, continuing and clenching his fist, "Yes, I'll protect Imax! I promised her all that time ago."

"Promised her?" the confused droid asked.

"When we were in Cyberspace, on Beachatopia, one night, lots of shooting stars fell."

Delete gasped as he heard what the fake said while Yami Marik continued, "Cosmo wondered what would happen if one hit the island. She was worried, so I told her:"

He then rose his blade high up, continuing, "'Even if a shooting star falls on us, I'll protect you.'"

He realized while shouting in protest, "You promise?! With a toy sword?"

The fake looked confused, asking, "Huh? How do you know about that?!"

"Because I...I made a promise to her then! On the night of the shooting stars, I told her I'd protect her!"

"Don't lie! You weren't there then!"

"You were the one who wasn't there! I have the charm Cosmo gave me that night!"

He looked shocked, asking the droid, "Charm?"

Digit nodded, shouting, "Yeah, it's true. And he has the charm."

Delete then took it out as he showed it to Yami Marik, saying, "Look!"

The replica gasped at what he saw, shouting, "Why? Why do you have that?"

A voice then called out, "Don't even go there!"

Just then, a familiar figure (though unrecognizable to them) dashed across and passed through Yami Marik without any of them noticing while something flashed onto his head, which only Digit noticed. Yami Marik grunted a bit, holding his forehead.

"Huh?" he asked, "Why did Marik's head suddenly flashed like lightning like that just when someone or something passed by quickly?"

The fake then rose his head, glaring at the droid while speaking, "Ah...I understand."

"Marik?" Delete asked with concern.

Then, as he took out a strange, yet familiar, charm, Yami Marik angrily spoke, "That's a fake! I have the real one!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as they saw the charm Yami Marik had.

Delete looked surprised as well, looking at the charm, asking, "Wh...what's going on here?"

He then put the charm up before preparing to fight, shouting, "I'll destroy the fake!"

"Not again!" Digit groaned. "Let me just pull out one of the cards I manage to get. CARD SLA-"

However, the droid glared, shouting, "I don't need anyone's help!"

He charged to Yami Marik while the fake shouted, "Appear Atomic Betty!"

Then, as by a huge flash and smoke, another blade collided with Delete's. The droid gasped as he saw a strange, yet familiar red haired girl, except she too now wore black with a Heartless symbol instead of what she had wore earlier.

"Who...who are you?" Delete asked.

"Atomic Betty, your worst nightmare." the girl that was in reality Betty spoke coldly.

"Perhaps it's time I let two of the best Keyblade Masters fight to see which of you is truly worthy." the fake smirked, "After all, she came to me when she lost all her memory. Perhaps she'll keep me and Cosmo along with that two-tailed freak company."

"Hey! His name is Tails! That's the only thing I remember from my amnesia, okay?"

"Just fight him."

"As you wish."

Delete and Betty slid away from one another, glaring as they prepared their keyblades. Betty and Delete, not realizing who or what each really were, jumped toward one another, trying to hit each other.

Delete slashed down, but Betty evaded the keyblade of his. The girl used her Sonic Blade attack, trying to hit him, though somehow, she had missed her target. Delete looked confused, but shook it off as he tried hitting the girl. Each time they clashed, they somehow never made death blows at one another.

At one point, both keyblades were near their necks. Both Betty and Delete looked at one another's eyes, looking concern to one another, but they had a strange feeling to each other. What was it?

Finally, they both jumped away from each other. The two Keyblade Masters panted as they glared at one another. Delete then looked at Yami Marik with worry.

"Marik!" he shouted, trying to call for him.

Marik, however, turned away from him, ordering Betty, "We leave now!"

"I'm not through yet!" Betty shouted.

"Do as I say or else!"

The Millennium Rod glowed with intense darkness while Betty frowned. She glared back at Delete, then back at Yami Marik.

"Fine...we'll leave for now..." Betty angrily told him.

She shoved Yami Marik, making him drop the charm unknown to him. The fake frowned as he followed her. The droid looked more worried than before. But the strange thing was, that girl with him. Who was she?

The cy-boid then noticed the charm, saying, "Look what he dropped."

They went over to him as they looked at the charm.

"That's Cosmo's good luck charm, isn't it?" asked Mokuba.

"It's the same as mine." The droid spoke.

He picked up the charm, continuing, "Why's he have it too?"

Just then, everyone yelped as the charm changed. Then, in an instant, it changed into a card with a picture of a familiar place of Delete's.

"It turned into a card?!" Blossom shouted.

Back with Betty, she looked back for a moment, a bit concern. Why was she holding back? Marik had told her that he was a horrible robot and person. So why couldn't she just finish him off?

"What are you doing?" Yami Marik, noticing, glanced.

Betty frowned at him, saying, "I was only thinking...it's no big deal."

"About what?"

"Well, when we first met, I was lost. All I could remember was the name Betty and that fox, Tails. He was my best friend in the whole world, despite us living in different worlds. And I'm not sure, but when I'm near Delete, I somehow feel complete."

"Forget about him. He is of no concern. The next time we face him, we will destroy him."

Betty looked shocked at what he had just said. Destroy Delete? But why? Sure he worked for a cruel boss, but this? What was this Marik's intentions?

Back with Delete, he was heading up the stairs while the others pondered a bit. They were never this confused before.

"This is all getting so confusing!" Buttercup frowned.

"It doesn't matter now anymore." the droid spoke, turning to his remaining friends, "All we can do is go on."

"But it's strange that both of you have the same memory!" Richie pondered, looking at Delete.

"One of you's got it wrong." Berry suggested.

That proven to be a mistake to everyone.

The droid angrily glared, "Got it wrong? Don't you trust me?!"

""That's not what we're saying, but it is a little off." Bubbles said with concern.

"Then we should ask Cosmo. Then, we'll know for sure!"

Everyone only look worried to Delete as he continued, "Anyway, we've no time to hang around here!

Cherry looked frightened as she asked, "Delete, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong!" Delete protested.

Digit only frowned as he spoke, "But when it comes to 'your girlfriend', you're acting completely different."

That only made him angrier as he shouted, "She's not my girlfriend! She's someone I have to rescue!"

"Isn't that weird?" Casey asked, "Even though you couldn't remember her name before you came here..."

"And now she's all you can think about." Richie agreed.

The Pokemon nodded a bit as Delete looked down.

"It's just strange." Blueberry spoke.

"Shouldn't you think all of this over at least once instead of stupidly rushing in like a dumb son of a bitch?" The cy-boid angrily spoke.

That proved to be the biggest mistake as the insulted droid shouted in anger, "Strange? Think it over? What the hell are you all talking about? You want me to just abandon Cosmo?!"

"That's not it..." Blossom spoke sadly.

He wasn't listening, however, as Delete shouted in anger, "Then do what you want! Just hang around here all you want! I'm going to see Cosmo, even without that stupid cyber turkey's help!"

The insulted bird only shouted, "In that case, let me give this to you."

He then punched Delete in the gut, making everyone gasped.

"That's for ever letting us trust you! I never should have trusted you in the first place! So you can just fking go to your bitch and fk off for all I care!"

The others gasped at what Digit had said before the cy-boid continued, hitting the droid with the card, "You're gonna have to open that stupid gate without me, Bastard!"

Delete became angrier, hitting Delete away and shouting, "Son of a bitch, pretending to be my friend. That's it! We're all through! You hear me?! Through!"

The droid picked up the card and headed off as the others shouted, "Delete!"

The others looked at one another with worried looks while Digit only turned away with a huff.

"Go on..." the robot bird in tears spoke to himself, "Go to your girl...see if we even care anymore..."


	22. Floor 12 Cyberspace

Back with Cosmo, she continued looking down. She was so sad and confused, she didn't know what to do. If she tried to get Delete to learn the truth, it would only break her heart, but if she didn't, he would be a mindless puppet just like...

"Uh, Batula, you can stop hugging now." the fox with a bit of embarassment spoke.

Batula removed his arms before the two looked at Cosmo and the others. They weren't sure what to do at this point. How could they help?

Batula then noticed something: They were the only ones in the room. Without the other Organization members along with them, now was the time to act.

Batula came to the plant girl and prisoners, saying, "All he cares about now is you. So, you're ze only one who can save him."

The plant girl gasped before speaking sadly, "But it's too late."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet."

He then looked around, speaking to the prisoners, "Zat cage isn't locked, you know. You could have easily gotten out, you three."

The group looked surprised, opening the cage. To their surprise, the cage opened easily.

"You didn't have the heart to lock us in after all." Yugi spoke with a grin.

He only ignored the comment, continuing to Cosmo, "Cosmo, Tails, notice Jareth's not here anymore?"

The group looked surprised toward him as he Tails spoke, "I don't see what you..."

"Zere's nobody here to stop you."

The group looked at him, realizing what he meant. It meant they could go help Delete before it was too late. Perhaps there was still time to...

Quickly, the fox with plant girl, weasels, and boy with puzzle headed off, hoping to find Delete.

"Don't let me down." The vampire spoke quietly to himself.

The others opened the door, leaving the vampire all alone in the room. When the others were gone, the vampire squirrel gave out a toothy grin.

"Veeeeeell...it's starting, Delete." the vampire spoke to himself, "I hope you're gonna put on a hell of a show for me."

He then gave out a heartful chuckle for a moment. He stopped, touching his chest before grinning. So that was what laughter was like.

"Hey, hey, zis really is fun!" Batula smiled, looking up, "You guys really are ze best!"

Back with Delete, he continued running, still angered about what had happened earlier. The droid glared at the card with anger, frowning more.

"Delete!" Tux spoke with concern, "You shouldn't have talked like-"

"Shut the f up!" he shouted to the penguin, frightening him.

Tux looked worried before speaking, "I was only trying to help!"

"Well, don't!" He shouted, shoving Tux off of him, "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I work alone!"

With that, he rose the card, and with a flash of white, he was gone. Tux looked extremely worried. He knows Delete never curses or acts this angry. Maybe Delete was losing more than just the less important memories...he was losing the best and real memories, too.

In a strange, yet familiar site, the waters waved a bit before the droid looked surprised with realization.

"I'm not going crazy. Right?" he spoke to himself, "I know exactly where this is..."

He then grinned a bit, conitnuing, "Yeah! This is Beachatopia — where Cosmo and I used to play together!"

"Heeeey!" a voice suddenly called out.

He looked as he saw some familiar friends, Trixie, Fu Dog, and a boy named Spud, though he hardly recognized them.

"Whassup, droid!" shouted Spud.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" Trixie asked him.

The droid smiled, saying, "Hey, guys! Am I glad to see you, uh..."

He crossed his arms a bit, pondering about the names. He had remembered them before, but from where?

"'Uh' what?" asked Fu Dog. "What's wrong? We got food on our faces?"

"Please, Fu Dog," Trixie told him, "Only you could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to your face."

"Hey, whoa! That's hittin' below the belt, ya?"

"I dunno, Fu Dog." Spud explained, "I think Trixie's on the mark."

"Aw, not you too, Spud! "What do you think?" the dog asked Trixie.

"Oh, yeah..." Delete sheepishly grinned, "You're Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog, that's who you are!"

The confused boy only asked, "You hit your head?"

"No, uh...just thinking aloud."

Only Trixie grinned as she spoke, "I know...you're thinking about her again!"

The confused droid looked a bit surprised as Spud spoke, "Ohhh, I get it. Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind."

"That would explain why he's actin' all funny toward us." The dog concluded.

"I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be alone, huh?"

"Umm...I guess." spoke the confused droid.

"All right, all right. We'll disappear for awhile. Go get her, cowboy." Trixie chuckled.

"We'll try to be quiet while we spy on you! Heh heh..." the boy chuckled.

"Hey, the droid's serious." shouted Fu Dog, "Give the man some room."

"Ha ha, just kidding!"

"See you later, 'bot man!" Trixie waved before the trio left him alone.

He was determined to find Cosmo, so Delete headed off in another direction, hoping to find her.

**World Name: _Cyberspace_**

Later, Delete continued looking around. He had to find Cosmo somewhere, but where?

Just then, he noticed a familiar white haired man near the droid.

"Hey, Delete. What's the big rush?" he asked Delete.

Delete gasped in shock, shouting, "I know you...You're Marik!"

"Gee, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours?"

"Er...never mind. Are you okay? Are you still under his control?"

"What are you talking about?"

Delete crossed his arms and pondered a bit. Why is he acting nice now? That was when he realized.

"I get it...You must be the Marik from my memories." Delete concluded with a smile.

"'The Marik From My Memories'? Sounds like yur stuck in the land of make believe." Marik chuckled.

"I guess I kind of am."

"Ha-ha, you're such a kid. How are yew gonna take care of her if you act like that?"

Delete looked surprised. He knows where Cosmo is.

Quickly, Delete asked, "So you know where she is? I've been-"

Just then, the ground started to shake a bit. An earthquake, out of all times, was happening.

"What's happening?" the worried droid shouted.

"How should I know! Whatever it is, it can't be good. I'm gonna go warn the others! Find Buzz and your boss and warn them too."

He then began to dash off with Delete saying, "Then after that, I should go-"

"I know, I know! It's your job to look after her. So get going!"

"Okay!"

With that said, Marik and Delete separated. Delete sighed, becoming real worried. He ran to another direction. His brother and boss would have to wait.

Some time later, Delete continued running, trying to find her.

"Do not go." a voice called out.

"Who's there?!" Delete shouted.

He then looked, noticing a familiar figure briefly appearing: himself.

"You...look familiar, but where have I seen you before?" he asked.

"I'm you?" The figure, the memory Delete, told him. "Or at least what you were once."

"What do you mean!?"

"I may be a figment, Delete, but you've been cruel, angry, and acting evil. You have been ever since you came here."

He wasn't liking the tone "he" was telling him.

"Evil!? Who are you calling evil, you son of a-?"

"Don't curse. It isn't like you to do that! I'm just trying to warn you...beware of your memories...it's ending up destroying you."

"Shut up..."

"You have to stop before it's too late. You must not go further or you'll be a lifeless-"

"SHUT UP!!"

Angrily, Delete jumped, trying to slash himself looking at the real Delete in angry tears. But all there was was a mirror before it broke to pieces. Tears streamed down Delete before he looked down, crying.

He was doing it all for Cosmo, losing every single piece of memory, including that of himself. Would he really go that far as to lose even memories of his real self, just for Cosmo?

Then, a flash of white surrounded him. When it cleared, Delete suddenly looked around, noticing the land in pieces.

"The Island!" he gasped.

He then went to the edge of the island, then gasped a bit. He had noticed something, no, someone. There, he saw a familiar grinning cyborg.

"You're...you're..." he began.

"Correct! The Hacker!" he grinned evilly, slapping him, "Delete, you've been messing up and siding with those meddlesome moppets for too long! Now, stupid droid, face the consequences!"

With that, Hacker became surrounded with darkness, becoming bigger and bigger. Then, to the droid's shock and horror, Hacker had transformed into a familiar giant beast.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

The Heartless roared before Delete took out his keyblade, charging to him. The Heartless slammed its fists down, trying to hit Delete, but the droid dodged him, slamming his keyblade to the Heartless.

"You're not the boss of me!" he angrily shouted.

The robot dodged the Heartless, hitting it with everything he had, slashing and using the spells that he learned before using his Ragnarok attack, destroying the Heartless after it fell down dead. Delete panted with a frown on his face.

Once Darkside was gone, Delete looked around before he spoke, "Oh! I have to protect her! Cosmo! Where are you?!"

He then turned as he saw a familiar figure, looking sadly at him.

He only grinned, "Cosmo..."

He then went up to the plant girl before she spoke, "Delete...you came for me."

He nodded, grinning before he held her hand, "I've waited so long to see you again...I've fought hard to get to you!"

"I wanted to see you too. But...I was wrong. I wanted to see you, but...Not like this. It's all wrong."

"Cosmo?"

"I've always been alone." she continued in a sadder tone, "It was so lonely. I couldn't stand it...So I called out to your heart, called you here. I'm so, so happy that you came here to us, but that's only because I..."

He only smiled, telling her, "No problem. I promised I'd take care of you."

"Delete...thank you." she continued, letting go of his hand, "And I'm sorry. But I'm not the one who should be here."

Delete looked worried. He gasped with fear. He had search all this time, and he finally found her, only to dump him. What was going on? Why was she doing this?

Before he could angrily try to get his answer, a voice, one familiar with a puzzle, called out, "That's right. And it's the truth."

He heard the voice. Could it be?

He turned as he saw the fainted images. The one with the puzzle seemed familiar, one was new to him, and the last one was what shocked him the most: Cosmo.

"Cosmo?! Yami Yugi!? And who's the kid with you?" he spoke with shock.

"I have tried to warn you earlier, using the card world's self." he explained, "Apparently, it did not work too well."

"That was you!?" he spoke with shock and somewhat of an angry tone, "How could you use me, I mean my world's self for that!? How could you-?"

"Will you cut it out!?" Tails shouted, "Anyway, that droid there was yourself before you started acting alot unlike yourself.

"Besides, that's not me over there." Cosmo pointed to the fake one.

He then looked at the fake and the real one. He looked so confused. What was going on anyway?

"I'm not in your heart. In fact, I'm not in anybody's heart." she spoke sadly. "I'm not anywhere."

"What's going on, Cosmo? What's happening?! We were always together back then, weren't we? But then we got separated. That's why I came here to see you!" he tried explaining to the real Cosmo.

"Is it really me you came to see?" she asked him.

"Of course it is! I've forgotten so much in this castle, but I haven't forgotten you!"

He then realized something. He still had the charm. He quickly took out the false charm, showing it to them.

"Look! Weren't you the one who gave me this, Cosmo?!" he asked the fake.

The fake smiled a bit, nodding, "That's right, I gave you that."

"No, Delete!" Tails shouted.

"Don't trust me!" Cosmo also shouted.

The fake turned from Delete while Delete was worried.

"What do you want me to do?" he spoke with worry.

"Delete, just remember again." Yami Yugi explained to him.

Cosmo nodded, speaking, "Remember who's most important to you. The one who shines in the very depths of your heart. Call together the fragments of your memory."

"No matter how far the light is, your voice will reach it." The fox nodded.

Delete then looked at the charm again as he spoke, "Who's important to me? Isn't it obvious? It's Co-"

Just then, in a flash of light, the charm changed into what it originally was with the picture changing as well. He gasped at the charm that looked familiar.

"It can't be..." he spoke to himself.

He then looked at the fake before she turned around. Then, in an instant, the fake Cosmo changed into a familiar figure, with a smiling lovingly to him. Who was that girl he saw? She was familiar, but what was that name?

Delete looked at the original charm and the picture (no longer containing Cosmo), looking concern. He had never been this confused before.

"Who...Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so...familiar." he spoke to himself.

He then looked around, noticing the three no longer there.

"Cosmo? Fox? Yugi? Where did they go?" The droid spoke with even more confusion.

The droid noticed the door before frowning, heading to the door before it closed. He had to get answers, no matter what.

Delete came out of the door as he shouted, "Cosmo!"

He stopped near the real figures, looking down. Also with Cosmo, Tails, and Yami Yugi were two familiar weasels.

"It's not you. The person most special to me...isn't you...is it?" he asked her.

She gave out a heavy-hearted sigh, speaking, "No. The girl you care about...the one who was always with you..."

They turned to him as Cosmo spoke, "It's not me. It's her."

"But, who is she? I just can't think of her name."

He crossed his arms, continuing, "If she's so special to me, why can't I remember?"

Imax looked down sadly as she spoke, "It's because...I went into your memories and-"

"Let ME explain this!" a familiar, yet warped, voice interrupted.

They turned as they saw a familiar fake human, now looking more corrupted than before, with his sword and Milennium Rod: Yami Marik. (A/N: If you have seen the 5 part final appearance of Yami Marik in Yu-Gi-Oh!, you'd know what he'd look and sound like by now.)

"Plain and simple." he spoke, walking toward the others that prepared themselves. "Your memory is a train wreck."

The evil replica clenched his fist, continuing, "You're not the one who's meant to protect Cosmo...I'm suppose to protect her! But you and your memories always get in the way, Delete!"

He prepared to attack while Delete gasped. Quickly, the others blocked his attack.

"You got it all wrong!" Greasy shouted, "It is you who is wrecked!"

"Shut up!" he shouted, shooting a dark ball toward them.

Tails gasped, pulling out a hand-buster-like weapon, firing at him. Yami Marik was hit as Tails glared at him.

"Cosmo's not the only one that needs to apologise..." Tails spoke sadly, fightin the evil replica, "It's my fault, too! I corrupted your friend, and you don't even remember who she is."

They dodged the attacks, with Yami Marik using the rod, summoning a huge golden monster Yami Yugi had recognized.

"The Wing Dragon of Ra!" he gasped.

Yami Marik chuckled, sending the Duel Monster out to destroy the others. Yami Yugi quickly summoned his Duel Monsters, which attacked the golden Duel Monster that was after them.

The others, meanwhile, were still fighting the evil version of Marik. The droid, human, fox, and two weasels kept fighting the foe, avoiding his random attacks before Yami Marik finally grunted, kneeling to the floor.

Delete came near him shouting, "Marik!"

The evil replica grunted, shouting, "Here's some more!"

He then blasted a dark ball toward them, knocking them away.

"Delete! Tails! Everyone!" Cosmo shouted with worry.

This was not good. The five were weakened after their previous battles: Yami Yugi from the Shrieky battle, the weasels from the first battle against Yami Marik, and Delete from the recent battle against the Heartless.

The then stood up, heading to the droid. The group tried sitting up a little, though it was difficult.

"Marik..." Delete tried calling to him.

"Looks like I win." the replica spoke.

"Marik, stop!" Cosmo cried.

He only rose his sword toward them, saying, "You're through fake!

Cosmo gasped at what was happening before she shouted" I SAID STOP!!"

Then, in an instant, a small white flash, the same one from before, hit Yami Marik, making him stop. Just then, to their shock and Delete's horror, Yami Marik landed lifelessly on the ground.

"Marik?" Delete with confusion and horror spoke.

No response was made as he kept shouting, "Marik! Marik!"

It was no use, however. He stayed perfectly still.

He then looked at the plant girl with worry, sitting up, "What did you do? What did you to Marik!?"

The Egyptian in boy's body looked concern as he spoke, "Listen, there's something you should know..."

Before he continued, a familiar violet haired figure appeared near Cosmo.

"She broke his heart." the evil woman smirked, "More like smashed it, really."

"His heart...Smashed!?" Delete spoke with shock and horror, "Then, then Marik, Marik's dead!"

He stood up, still looking horrified. The evil woman only laughed wickedly.

"You're so much fun to watch." grinned Shrieky, "If it's Marik you're worried about, then worry no longer. Marik was never here to begin with."

"What do you mean!?" the angry droid demanded.

"You want me to tell you? Me, tell you?"

She placed her finger near her chin, continuing, "I don't know..."

"Quit playing games!"

He dashed to Shriek, trying to slash her before she kicked him once more, knocking him to the ground.

"Delete!" Sarah gasped.

"How dare you!" Greasy frowned, "And to think you look sexy, but I can see now that you're nothing, but a bitch."

Shrieky only slapped him, shouting, "How dare you, pervert! Not to mention escape and trying to spoil it all for him. The reason why I took you three is because, somehow, you, my dear Pharaoh, were the only one, aside from those rats with you, not affected when you entered here."

She then grinned wickedly before continuing, looking at Yami Yugi's puzzle, "And I believe I know what made you stay remembering...the Millennium Puzzle!"

"You knew all along!? Then why didn't you try taking it when you found out?" the angered pharaoh demanded.

"Oh, and not let you listen in before we would eventually made you forget? Where's the fun in that? Not to mention you two weasels don't even know that droid before you entered the castle. We'll just erase them anyway, leaving you all lifeless like this fake here."

Angrily, Yami Yugi prepared to use a Duel Monster card, but she shocked him back, sending him to the others, knocking them to the ground.

"All right, have it your way." Shrieky sighed as the others grunted, trying to stand up, "It'll kill you to hear this, but I can live with that."

Delete's group grunted a little before Shrieky continued, "That thing lying there is a puppet Ozai made. Nothing more than a toy. Isn't it funny? It called you a fake, but it was the fabrication all along."

He gasped, asking, "That Marik...is a fake!?"

"Fake in every way. It was only finished recently."

She went near the fake, continuing, "Without a past, how could it remember?"

She then picked up the fake robot, continuing as she looked at the droid, "Its memories with Cosmo were planted, not real. Just like that stupid bratty girl that we managed to erase, thanks to Fox Boy here."

She then tossed the fake aside, making Delete gasp with fright.

"All this time it's been picking fights with you over bogus memories."

Cosmo looked down and was worried. It was her and Tails' fault it happened.

Shrieky then came to the plant girl after picking up Tails, continuing, "Isn't that right, you two?

She then lifted Cosmo's face a little, speaking, "Behind those cute little faces, you do some awful things."

The two glared, turning away from her and forcing Shrieky to let Tails go while Delete looked stunned.

"Tails? Cosmo?" asked the stunned droid.

The evil woman then stood up before turning to him, "You are sooo stupid. Don't you get it? Messing with people's memories is all they're good at. They rearrange people's memory. They can even draw memories of things that never happened."

The girl and fox looked down as Shrieky continued, "The girl you've been dying to protect, especially Imax...is a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with phony memories, just like Tails here!"

Delete gasped in shock, asking, "Then...Everything I remember..."

"All lies! Lies, lies! An illusion the twp made! Binding you in the chain of your own memory was central to our trap!"

The angry droid turned to the three with him, shouting, "And you knew, Yugi?"

He only sighed sadly, speaking, "Unfortunately...I wanted to tell you before..."

But he was interrupted when Shrieky said before frowning, "It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. We nearly had you. This was our chance to make both Keyblade masters our puppet. And it's not just her, you too!"

"Why, so you can take over this organization and kill everyone there!? No matter who is boss or big boss, all of you members are completely loco!" the weasel in the zoot suit frowned.

"We were only doing our stupid leader a favor, dummy. Besides, you judge too much ever since that partnership with your ex-boss. Not to mention that Bat Squirrel jerk used Cosmo and Tails."

"Don't talk bad about our friend like that!" Tails glared.

She then made some daggers appear in her hand. Delete's group looked surprised a bit while glaring at Tails as well.

"He, you, and those three that we held wrecked everything and he betrayed us!" she shouted, walking to them.

"You'll pay..." Delete grunted.

Just then, as the evil woman came close to him, Cosmo stepped between her and Delete, stopping her and blocking her path.

"Wait!" shouted Cosmo.

"Huh?" the glaring woman asked, "Excuse me? Isn't it little late for a conscience? Last time I checked, you and Tails are the ones who got Dee Dee into this mess."

The girl looked down a little before she spoke, "But!"

The ones behind Cosmo struggled to their feet as Shrieky shouted, "I should tell you that I am in an extremely foul mood."

Lightning sparked a bit before she glared, "Thanks to you two, those rats, and pharoah, all our plans are toast!"

She slapped the plant girl toward the lifeless Yami Marik (who was now reverting his face back to what it was).

"Cosmo!" shouted Tails and Delete.

They grunted a bi with Shrieky speaking and chuckling, "What? Do I detect distress? He-he-he. You don't even know them!"

The droid nodded, struggling to sit up as he said, "Maybe...not. But...I still made a promise."

"Huh?" they all asked as Delete got to his feet, still struggling.

"I, promised Cosmo I'd keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But, they're still mine!" he told them before he grunted and kneeled to the floor.

They looked worried as he continued, "I...know that."

She only frowned as she spoke, "Hmph. Are you stupid? There is no promise, there never was. You are delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero, even after you changed from a droid of kindness to a droid of anger and potty mouthing?"

"You're the one who forced them to change his personality!" Sarah frowned.

The woman only glanced, saying, "Oh, whatever. It's your funeral...Nighty-night, you shams!"

However, before she could strike, a voice called out, "PIIIIKACHUUUUU!!"

Then, a familiar attack charging to Shrieky hit her. She was knocked away while a healing spell was placed on the five. They grunted as they gasped at the familiar faces.

"You're gonna go through us?" a familiar male Pokemon Trainer shouted to Shrieky.

"Digit! Richie! Sparky! Mokuba! Tux! Casey! Powerpuff Girls Z! Dogs!" they spoke with surprise.

"You guys came back!" Delete shouted, "But why?"

"We'll explain everything later." Digit told him, "And I couldn't stay mad at you."

"So you did come back for us."

"Of course we came back." Casey spoke.

"We were worried about you." Mokuba informed them.

"Besides, we weren't about to let you have all the fun yourself." Buttercup grinned.

The group smiled a bit before Tails joined the group and Shrieky glared.

"Right! It's always been the most of us...I don't know about the fox, though." Bubbles told him.

Got that, and it always will be!" Blossom pointed accusingly to the purple haired woman.

"Have it your way." Shrieky shouted, preparing to attack, "More of the pain for you means more of the fun for me!"

"Let's hope she doesn't sing." Tux spoke, "Because from the way her voice is, she's got the voice of violins played badly on a stormy night. Zing!"

They laughed as Shrieky with an anger mark shouted, "You die first, penguin!"

Tails quickly used his tail spin attack, hitting the evil woman. Quickly, the Girls used their powerful attacks, hitting, shooting, and hammering the evil woman. Sparky once more used Volt Tackle with Richie slashing Shrieky. Casey used her baseball bat with Mokuba using his shield maneuver attacks at her.

Digit was given the signal before he spinned the card around, catching it and glancing.

**(BGM Song: Slash!)**

Digit then used the card, slashing it onto his Digivice, shouting, "CARD SLASH! ALL SUMMONS AND POWER UPGRADES ACTIVATE!"

Then, all of the summons activated as the spell caster's powers fully glowed.

**_Ichimai no kaado hanatsu hikari ga oh (The light emitted from one card, oh)  
Kono monogatari no hajimari tsugeteru oh (Tells of this story's beginning, oh)_**

Shrieky gasped as she saw the summons. They glanced at her. Never had she seen them all appearing at once. The Summons then worked their magic, attacking her.

**_Kimitachi wa sude ni shujinkou nan da alright? (You guys are already the heroes, alright?)  
Get up'n fight! aaku wo kazasou (Get up'n fight! Holy up your Arcs)_**

Next up were Casey, Sparky, Richie, and Mokuba. The three humans and Pokemon quickly combined their attacks, hitting Shrieky to the wall. However, Shrieky didn't look like she was quitting. She brought out her daggers, tossing them to the children.

**_Yuuki wo riaraizu shiro (Realize your courage)  
Geeji wo fukkiru kurai ni (So much so that blows the gauge)  
Evolution suru kimi ga teimaa (When you evolve, you're a Tamer)_**

However, her daggers were hit away by Buttercup's hammer. She with Blossom and Bubbles combined their attacks, hitting Shrieky at all sides. Blueberrie, Cherry, and Berry joined as well. The attacks overwhelmed the woman as she was hit at all directions.

**_Slash the life! pawaa wo ageyou (Slash the life! Give them power)  
Kaado surasshu! yuujou no tame ni (Card Slash! For friendship)  
Slash the life! kimitachi wa nareru sa (Slash the life! You guys can become)  
Muteki no paatonaa (Invincible partners)_**

Shrieky was still standing, sparking with electricity. Once more, she threw her daggers, only that time, they were electrical. The group gasped, dodging them quickly with Sparky absorbing the electricity in the daggers.

**_Kimi no yume ga moshi makete shimaeba oh (If your dream loses, oh)  
Noizu ni kawatte ubawareru dake sa oh (It will just change into noise and be snatched away, oh)_**

Courage and Shirly made their move, quickly using whatever they could find, hitting the evil woman. She grunted, about to attack the dogs.

**_Mamoritai kimochi nigirishimetara ready? (If you grasp the desire to protect, ready?)  
Get up'n fight! ima sugu ni surotto in! (Get up'n fight! Now slide it through the slot!)_**

Just then, she saw Tails blasting her with his buster. Her hair was scinged a bit, leaving herself short haired, much to her anger. She tried hitting Tails with the daggers, but he tail-spinned her away.

"That's for using and lying to us in the first place!" he shouted.

**_Namida wo shinjiru real world (Believing in tears in the real world)  
Suuchi de kanjiru digital world (Feeling the digital world through numbers)  
Futatsu no fiirudo kimi wa hashire (You run through the two Fields)_**

She yelped, noticing the summons not done yet. Spiderman along with Aang combined their attacks, making Shrieky scream in pain. The woman was hit toward the ground, grunting.

**_Slash the life! yasei ga mezameru (Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens)  
Wairudo wan! kakusareta enajii (Wild One! A hidden energy)  
Slash the life! kimitachi no mirai wo sono te de tsukame (Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future)_**

Then, she gasped, noticing Lazlo giving healing items to the good guys with Frylock firing his eye lasers toward Shrieky with Harry Potter using a fire spell, hitting her.

**_Slash the life! pawaa wo ageyou (Slash the life! Give them power)  
Kaado surasshu! yuujou no tame ni (Card Slash! For friendship)  
Slash the life! kimitachi wa nareru sa (Slash the life! You guys can become)  
Muteki no paatonaa (Invincible partners)_**

This couldn't be happening. She was losing, to a bunch of loser!

Furious, she slashed all around, trying to hit the good guys. However, Kazooie pecked on her, making her scream in terror with Digit and Yami Yugi using their Duel Monsters, hitting the crying woman.

**_Slash the life! yasei ga mezameru (Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens)  
Wairudo wan! kakusareta enajii (Wild One! A hidden energy)  
Slash the life! kimitachi no mirai wo sono te de tsukame (Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future)_**

Ray-Ray used his Te Xuan Ze powers, hitting her all around and smacking her around. Just when the summons had vanished, Delete finally took his chance, slashing and hitting Shrieky all around, not giving her a chance. He wanted vengeance so badly on her, and now was the time.

**_Slash the life! pawaa wo ageyou (Slash the life! Give them power)  
Kaado surasshu! yuujou no tame ni (Card Slash! For friendship)  
Slash the life! kimitachi wa nareru sa (Slash the life! You guys can become)  
Muteki no paatonaa (Invincible partners)_**

Shrieky grunted weakly, blood covered on her as she was now bald headed, thanks to Delete's random slashing.

"No...NOOOOO! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers!" Shrieky whined.

Finally, Richie, Delete, and Tails stabbed the woman in the chest together with the keyblade and sword. She gasped as she saw herself vanishing. This was official, she was dying.

"I'm...fading?" the worried woman spoke, trying to hold on as she was fading more, "This isn't...the way I...I won't...allow..."

It was too late as Shrieky completely vanished. Now Shrieky was dead, out of existence.

(End Slash!)

Once Shrieky was gone for good, the group looked at Tails, who noticed Cosmo looking down. The group went to them with concern looks on their faces.

"Are you Tails and Cosmo?" Blueberrie asked them, still remembering about the Tails parts, "We're friends of our droid friend that Digit nicknamed...Delete, I think. I'm-"

"Blueberrie, I know." Cosmo replied before looking at the others, "And these are Courage, Shirly, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cherry, Berry, Mokuba, Richie, Sparky, Casey, and Digit."

"And we know your weasel friends and Yugi already." Tails explained.

"Gee, how did you know?" asked a curious Courage.

Digit only grinned, saying to Delete, "Hey, congratulations, droid. You finally found your friend."

Delete only looked down with Tux glancing at him.

"Hmm, where to begin..." the penguin began asking Tails and Cosmo, "Kids, I know it's not easy. But maybe you could tell us what going on."

The two looked at him with Tails speaking, "We don't mind. It's our fault, after all..."

"No...you just didn't know you were both being used." Yugi, after transforming back, spoke.

Everyone looked at the two as Cosmo stood up, beginning, "We took the people and memories in Delete and his friend's hearts...And little by little, we replaced them with false memories we made."

"So the promise that Delete made?" a shocked Cherry asked.

"A lie. All a lie." a sad Cosmo replied, "Delete never promised me anything. Me and Tails being on Cyberspace or Galactic Guardian HQ and all that was a lie too. This is our real first meeting."

"We were never Delete or his real friend's friends..." Tails sadly spoke.

"You were never anything more than that..." Delete spoke sadly.

"Yes. In your true memories, Cosmo and I were never there."

"So you're the reason the rest of us lost our memories, too." Tux concluded. "Can we ever get them back?"

"I doubt even the Millennium Items this Marik and I have will even work." Yugi sighed sadly.

Cosmo then told them, "There is a way to get them back. But not right away. If we go to the 13th floor, Tails and I can fix everything. But, Jareth..."

She looked down again as Tux asked, "So, is that the person who made you two tamper with our memories?"

Tails then spoke, "He said he'd keep us locked away in this castle forever if both of us didn't obey..."

Cosmo sighed sadly, speaking, "We've been alone for so long..."

"So you did as you were told because you were lonely." Berry asked her.

Cosmo then began to cry, saying, "We're sorry..."

"Don't be. Please don't cry..." Delete said to her.

"Yeah. I know. I don't have the right."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Eh?"

He turned from them as he spoke with his arms crossed, "Look, I'm really not happy about you two screwing around with my memories. But you know, I can't really get mad at you, either. These memories you gave me...In my head, back when I started remembering, I know they're lies. But they still feel right. Like my promise. I promised I'd protect you, and if you cry...I...feel guilty."

He turned to the two, continuing to Cosmo, "Like I let you down somehow. So please...don't. Until I get my memory and whoever this friend is back, smile and be happy. It's easier on me that way."

"Dee Dee..." the plant girl spoke.

Buttercup pondered a bit before she turned to the others, asking, "Think he's laying it on a bit thick?

The blond girl pondered, "I don't know. Dee Dee's always like this around girls."

The droid frowned, "Shut up, you two! I thought you lost your memories!"

Richie laughed a bit before he said, "Friends don't forget things like that."

Everyone else laughed before Delete frowned, "Gimme a break..."

Cosmo laughed a bit, making Tails grin, "Yeah, Cosmo, that's it!"

The droid grinned, "There! That's it! That's the Cosmo I remember. I...used to really like it when you smiled. I mean, in my fake memory. But you and tails aren't fake, you're real."

"Thank you." The plant girl smiled.

The groups looked at each other once more.

Everyone looked at one another before Delete finally spoke, "Well, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Digit shouted, "Let's go get our memories back! Well, at least those of us affected anyway."

"If that's the case, I'm going with you guys to help." Tails spoke before speaking to Cosmo, "Jareth's up there, and so is Delete's friend, so you'd better stay here, Cosmo."

The droid nodded, "Yeah. Look after Marik for me. We'll come get you after this is over."

The plant girl hugged Tails before saying, "Okay."

They waved a little before heading out. They were going to fight the evil Goblin King and destroy him once and for all.

Delete then stopped for a moment, looking at Cosmo as did Tails before she spoke, "Be careful, you two, especially you, Tails."

"We'll be fine. I promise." Delete smiled before heading off the stairs and leaving both Cosmo and the fake Marik behind.

When they were gone, Cosmo sighed sadly before speaking, "I only hope you survive, Tails...I care for you mostly, even if you did manipulate Betty."

With a familiar red haired girl herself, she frowned, speaking, "Who does that Marik think he is ordering me around? I mean, I was only given that stupid temporary manipulation power because she said it would help me."

She sighed before looking back, "And that droid...who was he, and why did he seem familiar?"

Just then, she noticed a familiar Goblin King before he asked, "Do you want to help in defeating him once and for all?"

Betty, the red haired girl, only grinned wickedly, saying, "Of course, after all, he is the enemy."


	23. Floor 13 Jareth's Castle

Back with Marik's group, they had just came out of the world after taking so long to find the exit out of the Netherworld.

"That is the last time I trust you for directions!" Maximus glared at Minimus.

"How was I suppose to know that they all looked the same in the Netherworld?!" Minimus spoke to his master.

Just then, the group gasped, noticing the bald man with his claybone prepared. He opened his eyes, noticing the group.

"This scent..." Marik began, "You're another 'nobody'."

"You've done well to make it this far." Nappa said to Marik, "Your reputation is well deserved. But to be scared of the darkness...What a waste."

"We're...we're not scared!" Nemesis, a bit frightened, glared.

"I can see that you five are. You have the potential to control it. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within."

"_And if we say no?_" asked the Japanese creature.

"Then you five end here!" Nappa shouted, raising his weapon, "Light, darkness, and all!"

He powered himself up. The group grunted as they were backed away a few inches by the incredible power. They glared at him, noticing the incredible power he had.

"See the power of darkness!" he shouted, "I, Nappa, will not yield to frail-hearted cratens!"

He prepared himself, continuing, "Now, end your resistance...and let the darkness in!"

"Bring it!" Marik glared.

Marik was the first to strike, hitting Nappa. Nappa only recovered, slashing and hitting the five. They screamed, but they quickly recovered. Nemesis and Maximus did a double strike with Ling Ling firing her eye lasers. Minimus blasted Nappa, though he blocked it with his weapon. He then realized too late as Marik slashed down, with Nappa slashing back. The group backed away from one another, glaring.

Marik's group and Nappa panted, grunting as they glared at one another.

"You're finished!" Marik shouted, charging to Nappa.

The bald man saw the attack, countering, "Not that easy!"

Marik was hit, colliding to the ceiling before he unconsciously fell to the ground. The group gasped at what had happened: Marik had been beaten.

"Marik!" they shouted.

"Such power." Nappa began, slowly walking to him.

All of a sudden, everyone saw, to their shock, Marik becoming his dark side. Everyone was surprised before they saw Marik standing up. Just then, he vanished, then reappeared behind Nappa just as a slashing sound was heard. Nappa instantly dropped his weapon.

Then, to their horror, Marik spoke, with a familiar voice combined with his, "You're slow."

Nappa grunted, saying, "That shape you've taken..."

He only turned, looking at the possessed Marik, as he spoke while vanishing, "Forgive me, Hatter. It seems...I have lost..."

Finally, he was gone. The possessed Marik only smirked as the group became worried. Just then, he fell unconscious, much to his friends' shock.

Back with Delete's group, the group continued walking through the corridor of the castle. The droid stopped for a moment, looking down. If his memories were lies, then who was he really meant to fall for?

He looked into his pocket, taking out the same charm he had seen earlier.

"Who was it?" he asked to himself, "Who gave me this...?"

But no matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't remember who the face or what the name was.

"It's no use." Delete sighed, looking down in defeat.

The others came to him as Richie asked, "Can't you remember?"

He only shook his head, replying, "Cosmo's the only thing I remember."

"This is not good." Tails sighed, "And the girl I was forced to remove her memories...well, except parts of her true love."

"I see...anyway, do any of you guys remember anything, besides Yugi, Greasy, and Sarah?"

Berry looked down, sighing, "I think we're suppose to be looking for someone important, too. But I can't remember...I'm a little scared."

Then, Mokuba realized something, grinning, "Then let's make a promise!"

"Huh?" Everyone else asked with confusion.

"What you said back there got me thinking. When you've got a promise to keep, it's easier to have courage."

The droid looked concerned, speaking, "Courage..."

"Kinda ironic that I have that same name, huh?" Courage replied.

The group nodded with Blossom saying, "Yeah, let's make a promise!"

"No matter what happens, even if we end up far apart, even if we forget each other..." Bubbles began, placing her hand in the middle.

"We'll stay in this together!" Buttercup agreed.

The others placed their hands down as Delete shouted, "All for one, one for all!"

"Yeah, that's a promise!" Casey grinned.

"Pi pikachu!" The Pokemon grinned.

Back with Cosmo, she looked a bit worried at the replica of Marik. She sighed, looking concerned. She then looked at the item he still held. It's not like he was gonna need it again.

But before she could do so, a familiar figure with a familiar red haired girl came, smirking wickedly to her. Her job was nearly through, but Jareth still need her, and nothing was going to ruin that.

In the darkness, Marik was lying still as a voice spoke, "I can see...I can see clearly..."

Marik opened his eyes, gasping. He looked around before 'standing' in the darkness.

"Nappa?!" he shouted.

"Marik...I can see your heart..."

"No, it can't be...Darkness this foul could only belong to one person..."

"That's it, remember me...Let me drift into your heart..."

"DOOM!"

He heard the foe's voice chuckling before speaking, "You called my name. You're thinking about me...You're afraid of the darkness I command...Good...The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I awaken, your heart-"

Then, a familiar figure appeared to Marik as he continued, "-will be MINE!"

He then glanced at Marik, floating toward him. He yelped, trying to back away, looking extremely afraid. This couldn't be happening.

Just then, a flash of white and two white balls appeared while a voice called out, "Marik, fight! Don't let Doom take you!"

Another flash appeared. Marik gasped at the two familiar images blocking Doom's path: Neros and Julayla.

"Guys!" he shouted.

Doom glared angrily, shouting, "Meddlesome heroes!"

Then, everything flashed white.

Back with the others, the group looked worried. He had been unconscious for a while. Just then, they saw Marik opening his eyes.

"Marik!" They grinned.

He stood up, saying, "Those heroes...protected me?"

He looked around, shouting, "Spirit Boy, Tailed Girl, where are you? Please, answer me!"

However, no response was made. Marik sighed, touching his heart.

"You're with me, aren't you?" he spoke silently.

"I think we should go." Minimus suggested.

They nodded, heading out together.

Meanwhile, in the formerly known meeting room, Jareth was heading to another door before a familiar vampire squirrel appeared. Jareth had used two out of his ten friends back where his organization members lived. How dare he!

Jareth only stopped, saying without turning, "You're a fool among fools to show your face here, traitor."

The vampire smirked, saying, "Traitor? I don't know vhat you're talking about."

He frowned, turning to him, shouting, "You let the children go. You and your meddling...Both Keyblade masters, him and the one we already have now, could have been our slaves."

"Right, your big plan. You use Tails and Cosmo to rewrite Delete and Betty's memories piece by piece. And like the Galactic Guardian, the droid becomes Cosmo's puppet. Zen, using all of zem, you and Shrieky overthrow ze Organization. Am I right? 'Cause zat vould make you ze traitor, Jareth."

Jareth glared at Batula pointing to him accusingly. How dare he!

"But you eliminated a fellow member!" he protested.

The vampire only smirked, answering, "Didn't you two need to trust me?"

He only scoffed what he said, replying, "You're a double agent. Ozai was just a cover-up."

"Come to think of it, all I did vas weed ze garden."

Then, Batula pulled off the pins from his hair, letting his long hair down as his pins transformed to his chakrams.

"Oh," was all Jareth said.

"Don't you remember? 'Dispose of ze traitor'? I always follow orders, Jareth."

As Batula spoke next, a familiar red haired girl, peeking, was about to head to him, but was stopped by Jareth's command. She only frowned at the order while Jareth brought out his scythe.

"Shrieky paid ze price for disloyalty." The vampire squirrel smirked, "Now it's your turn."

Batula swiftly attacked, but Jareth dodged it. Batula threw his chakrams toward him, but Jareth slammed his scythe upward, blocking the attack. He sent the chakrams flying back, but Batula grabbed them.

The vampire glared with fury, shouting, "In ze name of ze Organization you betrayed, I vill annihilate you."

"Go ahead and try." shouted Jareth.

"It'd be my pleasure."

He charged to Jareth, but the blond man only smirked, jumping instantly passing by the vampire. He slashed twice, one of the slashes heading to the vampire squirrel. Batula quickly blocked the attack. It looked like an even match.

However, Jareth smirked as rose petals surrounded where he was putting his hand at. Just then, to Batula's horror, a familiar plant girl had appeared, with a worried look on her face.

Cosmo gasped in fear, looking extremely worried. This was not good at all.

Quickly, Batula pretended to be unamused, saying, "Vhat game is zis? Cowering behind her von't stop me."

Cosmo couldn't believe what she had heard. And to think, she and Tails were friends with him.

"Are you sure?" asked Jareth before he shouted, "Listen up, Delete and Tails!"

The vampire, trying his best to hide his emotion, was surprised, hearing the door closed. Delete's group along with Tails had entered the place.

"Huh?" he spoke.

"Batula?" asked Tails, "What's going on?"

Jareth only grinned wickedly, telling them, "Batula is willing to harm Cosmo just to get at me. Finish him off."

Tails gasped in fear while the others prepared themselves. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Batula, killing off his true love, Cosmo? No, that wasn't like him...or was it?

"Vell..." the vampire began to Delete, "Zo you've become Jareth's puppet?"

The droid only replied, "After I finish you, he's next!"

Jareth gave out a sly grin while the vampire only chuckled, turning to Delete, "Listen, Delete. Ve've got more in common zan you think. I'd rather not fight any of you, especially you, Tails..."

Tails became concerned before noticing Batula, smirking, as he prepared to battle them.

"But I do have a reputation to think of!" he concluded.

Flames swirled around him as the others prepared themselves.

Delete motioned the others to not join while he and Batula started fighting. Both fighters slashed, trying to hit one another. Flames surrounded the squirrel, nearly hitting Delete with the attack. He dodged while Tails looked frightened.

"Guys, stop!" Tails shouted, shoving both of them.

Batula blindedly hit Tails to the ground. The two-tailed fox was worried with Batula growling in anger, nearing the chakram to Tails' neck. Tails was in fear now. Did Batula really deceive him after all?

Suddenly, Batula had realized what he was doing: he was hurting his friend. He screamed, slamming the chakram near Tails just as Delete hit Batula with a Ragnarok combo attack.

Batula grunted, backing away from a shocked and worried Tails. He then turned to Delete, panting as he looked at him.

"You're not half bad." he grinned softly, "It vas worth saving your hides after all."

"Saving me?" Delete asked, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled softly, looking at Delete and Tails, "I'd hate to kill ze suspense."

Then, as if by instant, Batula began to vanish.

"Batula!" Tails shouted, flying to him.

"Tails...forgive me." was all he said as he placed his hair back up.

"Come back!"

Unfortunately, by that time, he was gone. Tails looked down. He had lost one of his true friends because of this, and it was all his and Cosmo's fault.

Before he could think further, Delete looked around, noticing something.

"Where's Cosmo?" asked Delete.

Tails gasped. Jareth and Cosmo were gone from the room.

"Cosmo? Where are you?" asked the fox.

There was, however, no reply. The group then noticed the angry droid heading off alone.

"Wait up!" they shouted, quickly following them, hoping to find both Cosmo and Jareth.

Back with the Hatter, he frowned. First Ozai, then Shrieky, now Nappa. This was becoming a problem.

"Now, Nappa is gone as well..." he said to himself.

Just then, he noticed a familiar vampire squirrel appearing.

"First, Ozai, then Shrieky, and now Nappa." Batula spoke with a fake concern look, "Gee, I wonder who's next?"

"Maybe you." the Hatter suggested.

Batula only turned from him, telling him, "Not me. I already took my beating from Delete, and he thinks I'm done for good."

He looked down to himself, speaking, "Ze same vhen Tails had defeated me..."

He glanced at the Hatter, continuing, "No, I think Jareth's next in line to go. He plotted to use Delete and Betty against ze Organization. Zo, it is fitting Delete should be his downfall."

He paused for a moment before looking at the Hatter, asking, "Vell, what about you? We won't be needing Marik anymore."

"Yes." The Hatter finally spoke, "This is assuming that Delete will win, but...If Jareth is defeated, then Marik's strength isn't necessary. He's simply fodder."

"Good luck disposing of him. You vant to take on someone who wasted Nappa?"

"That's not how I do things." he continued before pondering, "Tell me, did you get the data on Delete's home?"

With Delete's group, they continued running down the halls until they stopped, noticing a familiar red haired girl pointing her keyblade toward them.

"Betty..." Tails spoke to himself.

Jareth with his prisoner glanced, "So you've destroyed Batula."

Cosmo gasped while Jareth chuckled, "Perhaps I should thank the power of the Keyblades."

"Let Cosmo go!" the angry droid shouted.

"You cannot win." he spoke before turning to Cosmo, telling her, "Cosmo...Erase Delete's memory."

Everyone else gasped as did both Tails and Cosmo.

"If I do that-" Cosmo began.

"Yes." Jareth nodded, "Delete's heart, like that Galactic Guardian's before being separated, will collapse."

"Delete's heart..." Mokuba gasped.

"Collapse?!" Everyone else spoke with concern.

"I suggest you do as he says," Betty began, aiming her blade to Delete, "that is, unless you want to see your so-called friend dead."

"I'd prefer him along with Betty undamaged..." Jareth continued, "But even a riven heart can be rebuilt with time. Just look at Betty. She has lost so much just to be with Tails."

"Yeah, and you lied to me about us being free." Tails frowned.

Cosmo gasped, looking concerned, asking, "Jareth...is it true? Were you and the others really going to kill us when this was all over?"

"You guessed correct, Cosmo." Jareth smirked. "Now, do it, Cosmo."

The plant girl frowned, saying, "No. Even though Tails and I deceived them, Delete forgave us. I could never break his heart, ever!"

"And I have something to say as well!" Tails glared, "I learned that their connections, us as well, and themselves were connected. The real other reason why we couldn't break their hearts, even though Betty only remembers me now, was because we would all be dead! You knew that all along, didn't you!?"

He then noticed the two blocking him with Cosmo speaking, "I don't care what you do to us. I won't hurt Delete!"

Angrily, Jareth spoke, "You'll pay-"

"Do what he says!" The droid shouted.

The group looked shocked as he continued, "I don't care anymore! Erase my memory like Tails did with this girl!"

"Hey!" Betty frowned.

"Senor Delete!" Greasy asked, "What are you saying?"

Delete only continued, "Who am I going to look after if I don't have you! So do it! Erase my memories, break my heart, I'll still have my promise. I'll still protect you!"

"Delete..." The two spoke.

"I don't need my memory to take on Jareth!"

The others had realized what he meant before Yugi shouted, "Yeah! Even if Delete forgets, we won't!"

Then, he became Yami Yugi as he continued, "All we gotta do is remember for him! Me, Greasy, and Sarah mostly due to us not affected by your castle."

Delete nodded, saying, "Yeah, with everyone else's memories, I can piece my own together again in no time!"

He tried to move, but Betty stopped him again, saying, "Hey, I'm not involved with anything, bub!"

Jareth only glared at him, saying, "Ignorant fool! If Cosmo destroys your memory, even the ones hidden inside, you'll be nothing but a lifeless shell! Your heart will be unable to feel, to care! Just like that pathetic imitation of Marik and also Atomic Betty...nearly!"

"Guess again!" a voice called out.

The group turned, noticing a black portal opening as a familiar replica jumped toward Jareth, though missing him.

"How!" The surprised blond man asked in shock.

"Marik!" They all spoke.

The fake then stood up as he spoke, "No, just someone's pet project."

He glared angrily, growling, "But...you're an empty shell! You're nothing!"

"My body and heart are fake." spoke Yami Marik looking down, "I never was anything."

He glared at him, continuing, "But there's one thing you can't take from me anyway, even if it is a lie! I made a promise. I will protect Cosmo."

"Well now..."

He then rose his hand as a flower pedal came to his hand, then in an instant, his scythe appeared. He then slashed as flower pedals surrounded him.

"You've chained your heart with nothing but false memories!" he shouted as the group prepared themselves, "Betty, help me out!"

"Right, sir!" she shouted, jumping next to Jareth.

He turned back to the others, continuing, "You've cast aside your heart's freedom!"

He then noticed Yami Marik preparing while continuing, raising his arms, "All these lies have made your heart weak...you cannot defeat me!"

He prepared himself to fight the group. Both he and Betty charged, slashing toward the group.

Both sides fought one another. Jareth slammed his scythe down, but the group blocked the attack. Quickly, Sarah used a whip, snatching Jareth's scythe and slashed him with it, sending it back to him.

Meanwhile, Betty and Delete clashed Keyblades to one another. Both sides did not want to fall as they furiously fought each other. Then, they tripped and did something unexpected: they kissed. When that kiss happened, Betty gasped in surprise before she fell unconsciously to Delete's arms.

Jareth grunted as everyone glanced at the fallen man. Then, in an instant, he was gone. Delete only looked at the unconscious Betty with concern. Why did that kiss seem familiar? And why did it knock her out?

They then looked at each other as Blossom spoke, "Did we get him?"

Delete gave out a thumbs up to them.

"You could say that." a familiar voice spoke out.

Everyone gasped, frowning as they prepared themselves. Just then, to their horror, a familiar figure reappeared while Delete placed Betty on the ground.

"What you destroyed was just an image of me." Jareth explained.

Delete glared before Yami Marik charged, shouting, "So what!"

He then jumped and slashed, only for the image to disappear.

"Ah! Another trick." the fake Marik frowned.

The group came to him before they all looked at the door.

"The real one's...in there?" Richie asked.

"Yes." Cosmo nodded.

"It's powerful...Whatever's on the other side." Casey spoke.

"Pikachu!" Sparky agreed.

"I can feel it." Delete said.

"Well then, we'd better hurry and stop it." Blueberries spoke.

"Delete, let's go." shouted Berry with concern.

Yami Yugi then turned to Yami Marik, asking, "Marik...Keep Cosmo, Tails, and Betty safe."

He looked surprised at what the pharoah said, turning to him and asking, "You want...me to?"

The droid only grinned, "You don't want to?"

He paused for a moment before speaking, "All right."

With that settled, the others headed into the door, leaving Yami Marik, Cosmo, Tails, and the unconscious Betty behind. They hope the others make it out all right...hopefully.

At the other side, Delete and the others entered, though only Delete came in the center.

"Guys?" Delete shouted, "Where are you guys?!"

He looked back as he saw the others stuck from an invisible shield. He couldn't believe what was happening. Now he really wish he never wanted to fight alone.

He then looked up, noticing Jareth floating while raising his arms.

"Drown in the heart-torn world..." he explained, "Your heart will become nothingness!"

Then, he was surrounded by a huge swirl. The droid grunted, nearly being blown away. He then gasped as his newly made Nobody creation attached to him was made, preparing to attack.

"I shall scatter your heart to the empty winds!" he shouted, attacking him.

Wings appeared behind his back as Delete prepared to attack. The giant creature with Jareth flew toward Delete. He yelped, dodging the attack. The droid saw his chance, attacking with everything he had before jumping onto the top where Jareth was.

Then, he saw the evil foe preparing to attack with his guardian blocking the droid's attacks. Delete dodged the flowery tornados about to hit him. He quickly used his Thunder attack, hitting Jareth dead on.

Jareth couldn't believe it. He couldn't lose. He had to defeat Delete.

Angrily, Jareth kept attacking with all he had, but Delete wouldn't have it. He dodged the final blast, hitting Jareth with the Sonic Blade attack, hitting him at each side before Jareth finally screamed.

This couldn't be happening. He was dying?

Jareth screamed, starting to fade into the nothingness. He reached out, trying to reach for the droid that defeated him. But it was no use.

He finally vanished with only rose petals being left behind. The angry droid continued looking back before turning back, heading back to his friends, with the barrier no longer blocking him or the others.

Back with Marik's group, they felt the same rumble as they yelped.

"What was that?" Maximus asked.

"One of the scents has died...a really strong one." Marik told him.

"Nani?" Ling Ling asked, noticing something appearing.

The group looked, noticing a familiar figure appearing to them.

"That was Jareth, keeper of this castle. The Keyblade master just finished him off." The hatter explained.

"Keyblade master?" asked Minimus with confusion.

Just then, realization hit the group, shouting, "Delete and Betty!"

"You mean those two! Delete and Betty are here?!" asked the demanding white haired man.

"Yes." The hatter replied, "Would you like to see them? Or should I say, can you face him?"

"What does THAT mean?"

"Darkness and Doom's shadow nest within your heart. Aren't you ashamed to face him in that state?"

He grunted while the Hatter continued, "Delete's fate is to battle the darkness. As the hero of light, he must oppose hosts of the dark...in other words, you. If you don't believe me-"

He then tossed a card to the group, with Marik taking it as he continued, "-then, you had better see the truth for yourself."

The group gasped as they saw the card: It was that of Cyberspace.

"This card!" Marik spoke, "This is our-"

"Yes, your home." The hatter replied before he vanished.

The group looked concern before Marik dashed to the door, using the card. Then, everything flashed white.

Back with Delete's group, they left the area together. Each one, minus Delete, was at both sides of the door before they closed it. They then backed away as Delete glared at the door, pointing his keyblade to it, shot a beam to it, and finally, sealed the door.

Cosmo and Tails looked a bit worried, reaching to him. However, Delete, believing that Jareth may have come back, turned, hitting the two.

Both children fell to the ground. Tails looked angrily to him while Cosmo started to cry. Tails only hugged her, trying to comfort her. Delete, in realization, had started to truly become what he had fought...a monster. What had he done?

"Guys...I...I..." the droid hesitated before looking away.

"I wish we never met those awful people!" Cosmo shouted with more tears.

"We...we didn't even know until we found out." Tails sighed.

He then looked back at Delete, saying, "Delete, I know what you're thinking...you think you're becoming a monster...that's partially my and Cosmo's fault. We kinda tampered with your emotions because of all of this happening."

"I should be the one apologizing." Delete spoke, "I'm really sorry...I guess I was so upset that I wouldn't know what to do and all that...that I feel like I should destroy the monsters...though I felt like I was becoming a monster myself. Please, just don't cry, you two."

Cosmo sniffed a bit, saying, "You didn't mean to...you just didn't know."

Delete then turned to Yami Marik, asking, ""You okay, Marik?"

"I'm not Marik. I'm fake. I can't remember when I was created, or why..." He spoke, looking at him, "All I've got left, is you and Cosmo. But those memories aren't real..."

He looked down while Bubbles looked at Tails, asking, "Hey, Tails. Can you and Cosmo put Marik's memory back to normal?"

"We can't..." The fox spoke, looking down.

"Don't worry about it. It's alright." Yami Marik replied, beginning to walk away from them.

"Wait!" Delete shouted.

He stopped before Delete continued, "Who cares if someone made you! You have your own heart. It doesn't matter who made it. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special."

He paused before looking at him, "Delete, you're a good person. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. It's good enough."

With that said, Yami Marik finally left the group. What he would do? Who knows?

"Marik!" Delete spoke.

He sighed sadly as he looked at him before he was gone, saying, "Goodbye..."

Everyone looked at the sad scene. It was very sad. Then, Cherry looked at the unconscious red haired girl, who was picked up by Delete. There was just one last thing to do.

"Can you fix our memories?" Cherry asked her.

Cosmo nodded, "Yes. Just because you can't remember something doesn't mean it's gone."

"What do you mean?" asked Courage.

"Remembering one thing leads to remembering another, and then another...do you get what I'm saying? Your memories...They're connected."

Delete came to them as Tails spoke, "Like links in a chain, those same chains are what anchor us all together."

"Besides," Cosmo began, "We don't destroy memories. We just take apart the links and rearrange them...You still have all your memories."

Tux finally came out of hiding as he spoke, "So, you can put them back together?"

"Yes, but first we have to undo the links we made. Then we have to gather up the memories scattered in your hearts and reconnect them."

"It will take time, but I think it will work." Tails grinned.

"No, we'll make it work. It's our turn to help you out." Cosmo smiled, holding Tails' hand.

The droid nodded, saying, "All right. We're in your hands."

Then, Tux suddenly realized, saying, "Oh? Wait just a second! You said you'd have to undo the links you made. But that means-"

Cosmo nodded, speaking sadly, "Yes. For the ones affected, you won't be able to recall what happened in the castle. At least your journey and who you encountered in the castle anyway, I believe."

"Not even you two!?" Delete spoke with shock.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way."

The two turned as they looked at the droid as Tails spoke, "Delete, you have to choose. You can all lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old memories, with the exception of those not affected."

"Or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost." Cosmo finished.

"I have to choose?" spoke the droid looking down.

"Yes." both of them nodded.

"Do not worry. Greasy and Sarah had not known you and the others for long, so they're not affected. And thanks to the puzzle, I wasn't affected either." Yugi explained, "But we're keeping an eye on you if you choose the former over the latter. I promise."

Delete then looked down for a moment, with the others looking a bit concerned. He had to make a choice. Should he stay the person that had almost become a monster or would he get back the memories and lose the memories of when he first came to the castle?

Everyone else had a concern look. What was his choice going to be?

Finally, Delete looked seriously to the two, saying, "I want my old memories."

Cosmo and Tails looked surprised, then smiled as they turned to him.

"Okay, we understand!" Tails grinned.

"Who needs false memories anyway, right? Especially when you have real memories. Anyone would say the same." Cosmo grinned.

The group headed off, with Delete carrying the unconscious Betty. Whoever she was to him, she was familiar. But from where?

Later, at a strange place, the group came to a couple of opened pods.

"We have to sleep in these to get our memories back?" Shirly asked.

"You'll be fine." Cosmo said to her, "It might take a little time, but I'll take care of you."

"But when we wake up, we won't remember you anymore...save for Yugi, Greasy, and Sarah." Mokuba spoke.

The cy-boid agreed, saying, "How the heck are we going to thank you later?"

The flightless bird grinned as he spoke, writing in his journal, "It not a problem! I make not in journal: 'Thank Tails and Cosmo'."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

As Tails took the unconscious girl, placing her in the empty pod next to Delete's, the others headed off to the other pods around, saying, "Good night, Tails and Cosmo."

They waved as Tails and Cosmo grinned, "Good night."

Most, save for Tails, Cosmo, Yugi, Greasy, Sarah, Richie, Casey, Sparky, and Delete left to the sleeping pods behind the others before they went in and instantly went to sleep.

"You and your other friend, too, Dee Dee." Tails spoke.

"Okay." Delete nodded before asking, "Wait, this killer was my friend? I thought she was an enemy."

"You probably won't remember anyway." Sarah spoke.

Then, Delete, Casey, Richie, and Sparky headed into the pod with the others watching while Cosmo spoke, "It may have started with a lie, but I'm really glad we met you, Delete."

He nodded, saying, "Yeah, me too. When I found you, Cosmo...even when I remembered your name, I was so, so happy. The way I felt was no lie."

Cosmo and Delete stared at each other for a long moment before she grinned, "Goodbye."

"No, not goodbye! I'll find you again after I wake up. And when I do find you, we'll be friends for real. Promise me, guys."

"You'll only forget." Tails spoke as Cosmo put her hands behind herself.

"I won't. Even if you take apart the chain of memories in my heart, the links will stay in there. This memory will always be inside me somewhere." he smiled, "I know it."

"I guess you're right."

The others grinned as they watched.

They then stopped climbing as Cosmo spoke, "Let's promise, then."

"Yeah, it's a promise."

They went to one another, then gave each other pinky swears to one another. With smiles on their faces, they went back to the pods, then the four, including Delete, went back in. It was time.

"It's a promise." Tails smiled.

The two looked at their pinkies with their three friends before Cosmo spoke, "The loose links will sink into the darkness of your heart. You won't be able to just reach in and pick the one you want. But Delete..."

As Delete and Betty's pods were starting to close, he turned to them as she continued, "You made a promise to someone you could never replace. She's your light. The light within the darkness."

Delete smiled a bit to her with her continuing, "If you can remember her...all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"Another promise..." he spoke.

"Look at the good luck charm and picture. Tails and I changed its shape when we changed your memory. But when you thought of her, they went back to the way it was."

Delete nodded, then took out the charm and picture that had changed earlier. Then, the droid closed his eyes as the last pod finally sealed him and Delete was in the blackness.

He continued to look at them. As he did, Cosmo and Tails appeared, but only in ghost form. He continued looking at the charm, trying to remember. Who was it that he actually made a promise to?

All while some familiar figures were all starting to appear. Delete sighed and shook his head. He was never gonna be able to remember who it really was.

Then, a fainted image of Marik crossing his arms appeared before a familiar Asian boy and red haired girl grinned a bit. He knew obviously one of them had to be Marik. But who were the others.

Then, the last figure appeared behind them. The image was becoming a bit clear as he saw her face, starting to awaken from the previous battle. He gasped at who the person was as did she.

"Betty!" he shouted.

The image of Betty smiled as she shouted, "Delete!"

Despite one another being images to one another, they hugged. The two began dancing with one another like long lost lovers. They had reunited at last.

A white background appeared and Marik, Jake, Misty his former girlfriend, Katara, Sokka, Roy, Riza, his friends and brother from Cyberspace, Pallet Town, and the other worlds, even themselves to one another, appeared clearly.

"All our friends..." Betty spoke. "But what the heck was going on anyway?"

The two then noticed the fox and plant girl floating away and fainting.

"Tails!" Betty shouted.

"Cosmo!" The droid spoke.

"Don't worry. You'll forget us..." Cosmo explained, holding her hands.

"We have our promise, so we can come back to you." Tails chuckled.

Betty was so confused at what they meant while only Delete smiled, "A promise is a promise."

Cosmo nodded, saying, "One day, it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. We'll be in your hearts until that time comes..."

"Yeah, I know. Forgotten, but not lost."

"Can you explain to me what was-" Betty began

Before she could speak further, Delete only gave her a huge kiss. She struggled for a moment before she stopped, letting the kiss continue. It felt right to her after all. Soon, they began to dance once more.

All while their real selves, in the pods, continued to sleep.

"Well, that takes care of Betty and Delete." Tails spoke, "But what about Marik and the others?"

"You mean Marik's here?!" Yugi, with surprise asked.


	24. RR Floor 10 Cyberspace

In a familiar world, in Beachatopia, Marik's group looked around the place.

"Hmmm," pondered Marik, "I never thought I'd miss the Cyber winds so much...Ironic...I couldn' wait 'ta get off of this place and now I'm acting all relaxed."

"You're not the only one." Nemesis sighed.

"Well, we may as well find Atomic Betty and the others." Maximus spoke, "No sense in standing around doing nothing."

They walked on, trying to look for their friends. Where could they be?

Just then, they spotted some familiar faces, just standing there blankly.

They grinned as Minimus shouted, "Hey! Guys!"

Marik then stopped and noticed something odd and wrong with them, asking, "Huh? What's wrong with yew guys?"

"I don't think I've ever seen all of you so quiet." Maximus asked.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Nemesis asked them.

Just then, to their horror, all of them vanished from his sight while Ling Ling gasped, "Yoko Ono!"

"They're gone!" The chimp yelped.

This was not happening.

"Let's find Jake, the Pokemon Trainers, and the Kaiba Brothers." Nemesis suggested, "Maybe they can help us."

They nodded, heading out. The group looked throughout the beach area, trying to find the others. To their disappointment, they found no sign.

"Where is everyone?" Maximus complained.

Just then, Marik noticed some familiar figures in front of him.

"Ash, Brock, May, Dawn, Max, Seto, Mokuba, Betty, Jake, Misty..." he began.

He ran toward them, then noticed the strange faces they had like the others that had vanished before.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted, "Don't tell me you-"

Just then, they too vanished, much to his horror.

"No! Oh, please!" he shouted, stomping onto the ground.

"Marik?" asked Ling Ling, coming to him.

Then, as his friends came to him, a familiar foe appeared to him, glancing, "Surely you knew this would happen."

"Why would I know that?" Marik glared at him.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings." the Hatter continued, pointing accusingly to him, "That's all that left in your heart: Dark memories. Your memories of home are gone...each and every one."

Marik angrily shouted, "That's a lie! I remember everyone from Cyberspace! Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, the Digidestined with their Digimon, Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Slider, Shari Spotter, Buzz, Seto, Mokuba, Ash, Jake, Yumi, Ami, Delete, Dr. Marbles, Motherboard, Hacker, the Pokemon Trainers..Misty, and the others, too! Most of them...they're my...my...They're my friends!"

"And who threw away those friends?" he spoke, raising his arms, "Maybe it's your own actions that you forgot. You all destroyed your home!"

Dark clouds, night, and darkness surrounded the area, making everything flash. Just then, the group noticed the site had changed to remains of what was left. They gasped at what had happened.

"This is...that night!" Maximus shouted.

They glared at the Hatter as he spoke, "The places you grew up on were sundered, scattered...Many hearts were lost to the darkness. Because of what you did!"

Just then, where the Hatter pointed, the five looked as he saw what appeared to be themselves (minus the sidekicks) along with Seto near the edge appearing.

"You hated being an islander of sorts, cut off from other worlds. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed Cyberspace while Mokuba's brother destroyed Ash's world. You all did that! And now you belong to the darkness. You've completely became its slave."

The three looked at their hands before placing them near their hearts.

"Look at what you are." he shouted.

The group gasped as the images changed and became the Darkside.

"Don't listen!" Minimus shouted, "I may be a sidekick, but I know he's just trying to get you guys down!"

His head changed to a different mood, continuing, "Just kick its ass already!"

Each one charged, with Marik dodging the Darkside's claws. They yelped as more Heartless were summoned. However, the cats with their sidekicks slammed the Heartless down. Marik glanced at the Darkside, jumping and dodging its claws, then jumping up to his head. He slashed at the head with all he had. He grunted with all his effort with the others, finishing the other Heartless, joining him, all five destroying the Heartless.

When it was gone, they sighed. Each of them were exhausted from the battle. They looked around, making sure no other Heartless were around.

All of a sudden, they gasped, noticing a familiar droid near the end of the ground with his back turned.

"Delete?!" they shouted.

Marik gasped, shouting, "Delete!"

Slowly, they walked to him. Perhaps they can talk some sense and ask him if he was all right.

"Hey, Delete?" he asked, "What are you-?"

Just then, the droid nearly slashed them, making them back away.

"Nani?!" Ling Ling gasped.

Delete only glared at them as he charged, jumping and swinging his keyblade toward them. Quickly, the group blocked themselves as they struggled.

"Stop it, duncebucket!" Nemesis shouted.

"Don't you recognize us, you dolt?" Maximus frowned.

"Yeah, I recognize you, all of you!" he glared at them, "I can see clearly what you've become, even the dumb sidekicks."

The two sidekicks gasped. They had realized what was going on. This wasn't like Delete at all.

Delete jumped away, then shot some beams at them, with the sidekicks being hit to the trees, being knocked unconscious.

"Minimus! Ling Ling!" Marik shouted.

The trio were hit, being knocked a few feet away.

The droid came to them, glaring more as he spoke, "Look at you, shrinking away from the light...You really have become nothing more than a darkling."

The three groaned as he continued, "You're not my friends anymore...just pawns of the darkness."

Marik slightly got up as did the cats with the droid continuing, "So be it. It's time for you to face the light!"

He then lifted his keyblade upward, then some light was gathered as the trio gasped. They screamed and grunted, trying to get away, but to no avail.

"See ya in hell." the droid smirked somewhat in an evil way.

Then, everything was flashed in white.

In the empty white, Marik with the cats began to fall down to the light. He then noticed something happening to themselves.

"I'm...fading...Consumed by the light..." he spoke to himself.

It was true, the dark ones were fading away.

Then, in an instant, they were gone while a voice spoke, "You won't fade."

Then, through a shine of a familiar eye, three familiar figures, Yugi, Jake, and Misty, appeared to them.

"You can't fade. No power can defeat you. Not the light, not the dark." Jake explained.

"So, don't run from the light...and don't fear the darkness. Both will become your power." Yugi told him.

"My power...Darkness, too?" Marik's voice asked.

"Yes. Because that power is yours alone." Misty nodded.

"The darkness in your heart is vast and deep...But, if you can stare into it unflinching, you'll never know fear again." Jake smirked.

"All this time, we've been pushin' darkness away..." Maximus spoke softly.

"Just be brave. Know that the darkness is there, and don't give in." Misty told them. "Do that and you'll gain strength unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness..."

"...and we'll be able to see through the brightest light...

"Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to the friends you miss." Yugi concluded.

"But, can we face them..." The voice of Marik asked

As they spoke next, two fainted images of Tails and Cosmo were near Jake and Misty respectively, speaking together, "You don't want to?"

The images fainted as Marik's voice continued, "We know we do."

The girl giggled and smiled as the puzzle glowed and the three vanished.

"And we will!" Nemesis agreed.

Maximus, with confidence shouted, "With our powers combined...the power of darkness!"

Then, in an instant, the three reappeared, then looked up, clenching their fists.

"Come, darkness!" they shouted together, surrounded by the darkness.

Marik had become his dark form again with Maximus and Nemesis gaining new armor/clothing for their darker forms with the same cat symbols like at home.

"I think I'll like this." Maximus laughed his evil laugh.

Their blades appeared as they yelled, slashing through the light.

In an instant, they were back in Cyberspace with Delete grunting from the slash as he spoke in a different voice "Wh...what...?"

He changed into a familiar foe, grunting before kneeling to the ground. He got up as he glared at the trio.

"How did you find me in the light?" he asked them.

Marik only glared, "First off, Delete never curses, not even the slightest, especially on 'hell'!"

"I knew there was some type of flaw there."

The three rose their blades before continuing, "Second, you reek of the dark. Even the light can't block out the smell."

He gasped, realized what was happening. They could now tell from light and dark. They no longer fear the darkness.

"We followed the darkness right to you." Nemesis spoke to him.

"Just because of that...!" he began angrily, glaring, "Then, I'll make you understand this! Your faith is nothing but an illusion!"

He brought out his book, preparing to use it.

The Hatter began fighting the trio. However, due to them being more powerful, they evaded the attack. Tornados were sent, but they were sent back to him. He grunted, then noticed the group glaring at him.

"This ends now!" Maximus shouted.

Each of them used their attacks quickly. Nemesis with Maximus performed a double slash attack with Marik floating in the air. Then, he flew around, slashing and hitting each time toward the Hatter, making robotic parts and oil come out.

The Hatter kneeled on the ground, panting and nearly dying.

"Kch..." he groaned, "After all your protests, you're still just another darklings."

"We know who we are!" Marik shouted.

The now obvious robot got up, and told him, "Since when? You were so terrified of the dark before..."

He wobbled a bit, trying to stay standing.

"We're not now!" Maximus smirked.

"You die now." Nemesis glanced.

The three dashed to Tomixen while the robot gasped. Then, a slash sound was heard.

"Ngaah...!" he grunted.

Quickly, he vanished from where the three were. He was defeated.

They turned, glaring at where the Hatter was once. Then, they changed back to their normal selves as Marik continued to frown.

"So...wanna check on the sidekicks or what?" the female cat suggested.

Back at the basement HQ, the struggling, broken, and weakened Hatter struggled to the wall before putting his badly damaged hand near it, trying to stand.

"What are they?" he shouted, punching the wall, "Just what are they?! No one has ever worn the darkness the way they do..."

Just then, the robot heard a noise. Who could it be at this time?

He turned, noticing a familiar replica along with a familiar vampire squirrel behind him. The robot gasped, backing away to the wall.

He then noticed Yami Marik, glancing at him before speaking, "Oh...Oh yes, of course. The replica. We can use this Marik to defeat the real one."

He then noticed a strange look on Batula, asking, "Batula?"

The vampire leaned to Yami Marik, asking, "You wanna become real?"

The fake nodded slightly a bit while he smirked, continuing, "Vell, you can. All you need is strength zat ze real Marik doesn't have. Get zat, and you'll become a new person, your own person. You von't be somebody else's copy. You'll be you."

The Hatter realized what he was going to do in horror, asking, "Batula! What are you telling him?!"

"You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any." the vampire smirked.

Yami Marik glanced at the weak robot as the Hatter shouted, "Have you lost your mind?!"

The fake only grabbed him by the neck, making him struggle as he was lifted up by the incredibly strong replica. He struggled as Yami Marik, with the rod glowing, started absorbing the weaker Nobody.

"Zo sorry, Hatter." The grinning squirrel spoke with sarcasm, "Hmph, guess you vere next to go, after all."

It looked like his work was now officially done. After all, he had to take his anger on his friends being used, and the Hatter seemed to qualify. Tails and Cosmo, to him anyway, had been avenged.

Back with Marik's group, while Minimus and Ling Ling were recovering, they were heading to the next floor's door.

All of a sudden, a voice called out, "Marik...Marik..." while a voice called out to him.

Kilabyte's Voice: Buzz...Buzz...

They stopped and looked around while Marik shouted, "Who's there?!"

"I know you can feel it..." the familiar voice continued, "The grip I have on your heart."

He gasped feeling his heart as the voice continued, "You've let the darkness in, Marik. Yes, and all consuming darkness is what your heart shall become."

Marik only frowned, shouting, "I'm not like that anymore!"

"Are you now?"

The group gasped as Marik felt his body freeze with his arms forced to spread out.

"My body..." Marik grunted, feeling the darkness about to come while his body was lifted up.

"The deeper the darkness runs in you, the stronger I become. Controlling your body is an effortless task." Doom's voice had explained.

"Leave him alone!" Minimus, still injured, shouted.

Just then, a ball of light came behind them, then it went in front of Marik. Could it be...?

Then, the light went inside him as a flash of white was seen.

"Ngh!? You, interfering again..." the voice angrily shouted.

Just then, Marik panted and kneeled onto the ground. The others came to him, helping him a bit.

"Phew, I'm glad we made it in time." A familiar first voice spoke.

"That should keep Doom tied up for a while." the other voice agreed.

They turned, hearing the voice. All of a sudden, they gasped, realizing that the two figures were Neros and Julayla.

"Neko girl!" Nemesis shouted.

"Spirit Gunner!" Maximus smirked.

"You're both here!" Marik spoke, heading to them.

They came to him as Neros told him, "Sorry we couldn't come sooner, Marik."

"Guys...it's you." Marik spoke.

"You betcha." Julayla smiled.

Marik then came to the two, feeling and stretching their cheeks, with her continuing, "Hey!! Cut it out, that tickles!"

Marik laughed a little while he grinned, "This time, you're real, no illusions."

"We're glad you came." The female cat grinned.

Neros smiled, saying, "We promised that we would come for you, didn't I?"

They then noticed Marik falling to the ground on his rear.

"Yeah, sorry." Marik smiled, "I'm okay. Just really relieved."

"We've been alone for so long that having someone else around is a little..." Maximus began, wiping his mouth, "overwhelming. But how did you get here, you two? I thought you were really far away."

"This card showed us the way." Julayla explained.

She then took out a card, showing it to the five, continuing, "We were was lookin' for the way out of the realm of the darkness, and then this card came along. As soon as Neros and I picked it up, it showed us your heart, waaaay beyond the darkness. And that's how we tracked you down."

She then handed the card over to Marik as Neros said, "I guess the card thought it belonged with you."

The white haired man took it, then looked at the card, nodding, "Maybe you're right."

They looked at the card as Marik got up. They then headed to the door, with Marik using the card. In an instant, everything flashed white once more.


	25. RR Floor 11 Station Square

In a familiar place called Station Square, Marik's group had entered the place. They looked around. The streets were bare and no one was around.

"What is this place?" Maximus asked.

Just then, the group realized as Nemesis looked around, shouting, "Neko girl? Spirit Gunner?"

All of a sudden, a familiar figure was appearing. They yelped, noticing the familiar foe walking to him.

"You alone must fight." Doom began, "Against both me and the darkness!"

The others prepared to attack, but Marik stopped them, sensing something. This scent was unlike Doom's. Perhaps...

"What is it?" Doom asked him, "Giving up already? Have you begun to accept me as your master?"

"You're not Doom." Marik replied.

Everyone else looked surprised at what he just said, stopping themsleves from attacking one another as he continued, "Your scent...it's different. The Doom in my heart smells darker, more foul."

The cats had realized before Maximus spoke, "However, judge, it isn't you."

"It's not darkness we smell," Nemesis said, "It's...something different."

The white haired man smirked, continuing, "I know. You're the one who guided us when this all started. You pretended to be Doom and gave us the card, to make us face the darkness."

Then, the figure, obviously not Doom, spoke, though with a different voice along with his own, saying, "Correct."

Then, he had transformed. In an instant, Doom was no longer there. Instead, it was a new person. He was a white haired scientist with brown eyes. He wore a white labcoat, a white shirt, brown pants, and black dress shoes. He was known as Emmett "Doc" Brown.

"You may call me Doc Brown if you like." The scientist grinned, "I've been watching you all along."

"Who are you really?" a concerned Marik asked, "And what do you want with us?"

"I want you to choose."

"Choose?"

"You are special. You exist between light and dark. you stand in the twilight. I want you to meet Tails, Cosmo, and Yami Yugi, then choose."

"Tails?" Nemesis asked.

"Cosmo?" Maximus spoke.

"I know who Yami Yugi is, but who are Tails and Cosmo?" Marik asked.

"Meet them and find out." replied the professor before he vanished.

"_That was weird._" Ling Ling spoke.

The group looked around the town. They had seen the town and its people, despite them not being real. They even took some newly flavored ice cream, despite it being salty. It looked like they had enjoyed their time in Station Square.

Later, in the forest, the five came to the mansion, looking at the gate.

"Maybe they're in there." Minimus suggested.

Before any of them could go in, a familiar voice spoke, "Hold it."

The group turned. Just then, they saw a familiar foe in dark form, still holding the Milennium Rod, namely Yami Marik. He came to them, glancing at them. Both Mariks stared at one another with frowns on their faces.

"Hmmm," began the fake, "You've changed. Last time we met, you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore."

"How can you tell?" asked the real Marik.

"Because I'm you."

"I'M me."

"'I'M me,' he says. It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! The way I look, the way I feel, everything! And I thought by finding new strength-!"

Just then, to their horror, Yami Marik's rod glowed as did the fake himself.

"I thought by finding some new strength," Yami Marik continued, "I could BE someone, someone who's not you! But, nothing changes...I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be anything better than a shadow!"

Yami Marik brought out his blade, preparing to attack. Marik did the same as well. Both Mariks glared at one another.

He then noticed the others about to join before saying, "No...let me deal with my darker side. He has to be destroyed by me alone!"

The others looked concerned as both Mariks started fighting. Both sides fought one another, trying to hit each other. As soon as Marik became his dark form, it became impossible for the others to tell which Marik was which.

They saw one Marik firing a Dark Ball. The other Marik slashing randomly. Both Mariks continued furiously toward one another, trying to hit each other. However, one Marik floated up, then flew around, slashing the other all around.

Finally, that Marik fell to his back, nearly lying still while the other Marik floated down gently. The others looked worried. Was it the real Marik or the fake?

Then, they saw that Marik transforming back, indicating that it was the real Marik.

The fake began to be surrounded by darkness as he spoke, "So...this is the end. Hmph, figure. But I'm not afraid. Good riddance to an artificial life. I never had a real heart. Even what I'm feeling now is probably fake."

"What are you feeling?" Marik asked his Yami self.

"What happens when someone who's not real dies? Where will my heart go?" Yami Marik continued, looking at the sky, "That is, if it doesn't disappear completely...It'll go somewhere."

"Probably the same place my heart will go."

"Tch...there's no way I'll end up where you, the Real Thing, will go. Oh, well..."

With that, the fake closed his eyes one last time as darkness consumed him. When the darkness on the ground was gone, all that was left was the Milennium Rod, the object Marik himself had lost since the fight against Ozai.

Marik sighed, looking down. He only quietly picked up the rod, looking at it, before he motioned the others to follow. The others sadly nodded, heading to the gate as well.

Inside the familiar white room, Marik's group had entered. They looked as they noticed some pods before noticing some familiar faces, plus two they had never seen before.

"Yugi! And those weasels we saw!" The cats with surprise said.

They slowly came to them before they stopped with Marik asking, "You two must be Tails and Cosmo."

"Yes." The two replied.

"So...that was you two who were with Yugi."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Marik," Yugi began, "Please, come this way."

They moved away. Just then, to their shock and horror, they saw some familiar figures inside the pods, sleeping. The group ran up to the pods, looking at the sleeping group.

"Delete!" Marik shouted. "Richie! Casey! Sparky! Betty!"

He then glared at the five, shouting, "What did you do to Delete!?"

"Don't worry," Tails began, "they're just sleeping. They have to, to get their memories back."

The five began explaining the situation. While Marik and his group had their journey to confront the darkness, they had their own share of adventures. About the memories scattered, the people that used them, about Batula despite Tails and Cosmo still feeling bad about his suppose death, and even Jareth's plan.

When they had finished, Marik looked surprised, nodding, "So, those guys chose to forget about this castle and get their old memories and identities."

"Luckily I wasn't affected due to the puzzle." Yugi explained, "And the weasels weren't really affected because they didn't even know alot about any of us."

"You have a decision to make, too." Sarah explained.

"But," Marik began, "no one's been messing with our memories, unlike Delete and Betty."

"It's not about your memories, Senor." Greasy told him.

"It's about your darkness." Tails sighed, "In your heart is darkness, and that darkness is Doom."

"Right now, he's at bay..." Cosmo spoke, "But eventually he'll awaken, and he'll conquer you when he does. This is why the decision is very important."

"So, before that happens, use our powers and the Milennium Items. With those powers, we can lock your heart tight. We can make it so that Doom never escapes.

The white haired man touched his heart, concerned with the decision, asking, "And what happens to me if I let you do that? Will I forget everything like Delete?"

There was a long sad look on their faces. So it was true, he will lose his memory of it.

"I will, won't I..." Marik concluded while his four companions looked concerned.

"The darkness in your heart will be sealed along with your memory." Cosmo explained, "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You can go back to the way you used to be."

"Marik, it's your choice." Yugi with concern asked.

Marik looked more concern. He had never had a choice this tough. He looked at the sleeping ones in the pod. If he had to have his heart sealed...

"He looks like he hasn't got a care in the world. Will I sleep that well?" Marik asked them.

"Yes." All five of them said.

Marik only continued, smirking, "He always did as he pleased. It didn't matter what we were doing...he'd still go off an' leave me with all the work. Take a cyber raft we were gonna use to leave Cyberspace. That was all me."

"Marik..." Nemesis sighed.

"I see." Maximus groaned.

Finally, Marik turned to the five, saying, "I've made up my mind. When this slacker wakes up, I'm gonna tell him off good."

"We told them to take care of Jake, Misty, and the others." Nemesis agreed.

"And here they are taking a nap." Maximus smirked.

He turned to the group as Marik continued, "But none of us can chew them off if we've been sleeping, too."

The others looked surprised at what he said while he continued, "Keep your lock. I'd rather just finish Doom off once and for all."

Cosmo began to worry, saying, "But if the darkness he wields gets the better of you..."

"I'll make that darkness show me the way."

"Us too!" The cats grinned.

Tails chuckled, grinning, "That's true."

"Hmmm, why do I get the feeling you knew I'd say that?" Marik chuckled, looking at the grinning group in the room that was awake.

"We didn't know. We hoped." Cosmo smiled. "We want you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can."

"So that's why you and Tails along with Yugi came to me in the light...as Misty and Jake.

"You knew?!"

"I knew as soon as I met you. Somehow, you two and those two...smell the same."

"And why you seemed familiar." Nemesis chuckled.

"Listen, about what's going on..." Maximus asked them.

Then, they noticed Marik heading out before he finally said, "Look after Delete."

They nodded slightly as Minimus asked, "Does this mean we're staying as well?"

"Apparently so. Besides, only I alone can face him." the white haired man said. "Besides, I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, especially my friends.

Finally, he headed off, out of the place and out of the world, alone. They hoped that Marik knew what he was doing.

Back at the castle, Marik opened the door, leaving the world. To Marik's surprise, he saw two familiar heroes, waiting for him.

"So, you decided not to go to sleep, huh?" asked Neros.

The doors behind Marik closed as he asked, "How'd you know that?"

"Doc Brown told us."

They looked at the corner. There, leaning at the side of the wall was Doc Brown, waiting for them. He noticed them, walking to the middle of the room.

"You know him?" Marik asked.

"I'm not really sure." Julayla spoke, "I can't help feeling that we met him somewhere before..."

The white haired man came to the professor as Marik asked the scientist, "So, who are you anyway?"

"Nobody...or anybody. It all depends on whether you choose to believe in me or not." he explained to Marik.

"Boy, yew really like pushing decisions on other people."

"And you pushed away slumber and chose to face Doom."

"What, wrong answer?"

"It was your answer. I'm just here to watch."

"'Watch,' as in support me or 'watch me get toasted'?"

"That's for you to decide."

He then walked to Marik, pulling out a cloak, the same cloak that the organization wore, giving it to Marik.

"What's this?" The confused Egyptian asked.

He looked back at him as Doc continued, "The Organization will chase after you. Like hunting dogs, they sniff out the "existence" of their prey and steal up to them. But if you wrap yourself in something that is inanimate, you should be able to fool their noses and eyes."

He then glanced toward Neros and Julayla, continuing, "Ears, however, are a different matter."

Julayla's ears twitched a bit while Marik looked at his cloak before looking back at the mysterious figure.

"They are also protecting themselves in this manner..." Doc continued, "So as not to be swallowed up by the darkness. Do you understand what I mean? Not even the Organization can control the darkness."

"Even so, I won't run fro' 'de darkness." Marik, with determination spoke.

"Hmmm..."

Doc then tossed a card to Marik, who caught it. He looked at the picture inside the card.

"Castle Oblivion?" spoke the confused white haired man, "But we're already inside the castle itself. Why would I need it?"

"That card will draw out the darkness inside you out into this world. Finish your business with Doom." Doc told him.

"Let's go, you two." Marik asked the two with him.

"Right." They both spoke.

They then headed off, passing Doc while the figure looked back to them as he grinned, "Good luck, you will need it."


	26. RR Floor 12 Jareth's Castle

Later, the three came to the door before Marik looked at it.

He then looked at the card, saying, "So, this card will draw Doom out..."

"Don't you worry. Together, we can all defeat him." Neros grinned.

"Sorry." Marik apologized, making the other two confused, "But, I have to face him alone."

"But why?" the worried Julayla asked.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own." he explained, looking at them, "But, I have a favor to ask. If I lose to Doom, he's going to enslave me. And if that happens, I want you two to destr-"

But the teen girl with cat features interrupted, grinning, "Sure! We'll save you, pal."

"Huh?" Marik spoke with surprise, "You're not listening. I want you to destroy Doom and me with-"

"No can do!" Neros told him, "No matter what happens, we're all going to be there to help you. I'm not backing down and neither is Youma."

"We already made our choice." Julayla told him. " Unless you don't believe we'll come through for you..."

"It's muy choice to believe or not." Marik said, "And I believe you two."

"Same to you. You will definitely not lose."

"Yeah."

The three then turned to the door, then the card was lifted as everything flashed white.

Later, at the halls, only Marik ran through the long halls. It must have took a long time for him.

He panted and stopped a bit before taking his blade out, shouting, "Doom, where are you?! Show yourself!"

He heard the chuckling before the Egyptian gasped, preparing himself while the voice spoke, "What's the rush? I'll be here...at the heart of darkness...I'll be watching as you plunge into the very darkness you wield..."

He frowned and glared, continuing onward. Unknown to him, he had left the two that he could count on behind.

Later, at the end of the halls, Marik finally came to the end. He alone had made it.

He stopped and frown before he spoke, "Come on out, Judge Doom. I can smell you."

Then, a familiar judge appeared before speaking after a moment, "Oh, I know what you can do. Your skill with darkness has matured splendidly as you fight."

He frowned while continuing, "But I don't understand...Why accept darkness and still refuse me? You and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Yes. We exist in the same space, so why deny me? Perhaps some part of your heart still fears the dark?"

Marik only shook his head, saying, "You're wrong. The truth is..."

The Egyptian brought out his weapon once more, continuing, "You just really stink."

"Don't be foolish. You should know what sort of power you face."

"Oh, I do. But you forget. I used your powers once before and still lost to Delete and Betty. ALL the power you had to give."

"Very well. Then..."

Doom then powered himself up as he continued, "Sink into the dark abyss!"

Blackness and power were given as some of it was heading to the Egyptian. He yelped and blocked it, though only moving slightly from it before the two were consumed by the darkness. The eye glowed and everything flashed white. Marik then opened his eyes, noticing where he was: a forest.

There, he saw Judge Doom, protected by his guardian. Marik only glared at him. He couldn't lose now, and he certainly showed that he intended to defeat the judge.

He charged, slashing and hitting the judge, though the guardian blocked the attacks. Doom hit the man with the charged dark ball, though Marik's Milennium Rod glowed, blocking the attack. Then, Marik and the rod glowed, turning him into a more powerful version of his Yami side.

"SUBMIT!" The judge shouted.

Yami Marik only charged, slashing through the guardian, destroying it. Doom was hit by the random slashes before Marik used a Dark Ball on him. Marik then levitated into the air, flying around and slashing at Doom through each passing.

After one last slash, both Marik, whom had returned to normal, and Doom were no longer in the forest, though they were both panting with Doom looking more exhausted.

"Insolent brat!" The angry weasel shouted.

He then tossed a charged dark ball toward Marik, though he quickly blocked himself while the ball was pushing the Egyptian back. He then slashed it after a moment of struggling.

He then charged to him, shouting, "DOOM!"

Doom did not saw him coming as the weasel yelped before everything flashed. Marik landed on the ground, looking exhausted while Doom winced.

"You're finished." Marik spoke.

He only spoke angrily, "Hardly...finished."

He winced a bit as he continued while Marik looked at him, "I gave you...the dark..."

He looked up, struggling and continuing, "My shadow...lingers...I will...I will...RETURN!"

Then, a huge black energy was surrounding the judge as Marik gasped. He did not expect the judge to do a suicide attack.

Then, Judge Doom exploded as Marik tried blocking himself from the attack. He winced as everything went black.

"Delete...Betty...Jake...Misty...everyone...!" Marik's voice spoke quietly.

Then, everything became quiet. But a moment later, a small white light came as some familiar voices were heard.

"Marik..." a familiar boy's voice spoke. "Hang in there..."

"I know you wanted to do this alone, but you don't mind a little help, right?" a familiar female voice told him.

Then, in a flash, two familiar figures, Neros, and Julayla appeared, carrying Marik while floating up and away, out of the darkness. Marik was saved after all. And for now, Doom was defeated.


	27. Epilogue

A bit later, near a familiar entrance from the beginning of the story, Marik, Julayla, and Neros were heading out to the same door that Delete entered earlier.

"So, Marik...what's next?" Julayla asked him.

"Are you going home?" Neros asked as well.

Marik then stopped as he spoke, "I don't know if we can. It's still there. His scent..."

He looked at his hands, continuing, "It's faint, but not gone. His darkness may still have a hold of me..."

"Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light." Neros grinned.

"Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad, especially in Odango Atama's case." Julayla joked, "But our time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road we never thought of."

"Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. We want to see where that road leads." Neros grinned.

Marik looked down a bit before noticing the two reaching their handd out to him.

"And if that's okay, Zuko and I want to walk that road with you." Julayla told him.

Marik chuckled a bit, reaching out to the two's hands, shaking them. This time, they were truly real.

"Wow, Neko and Spirit, I don't know what to say..." he told them.

Julayla grinned as she told him, "Oh, you don't have to call us 'Spirit Wielder', 'Spirit Gunner', 'Neko Girl', or whatever you call me. But keep this in mind: Please don't call me Freak Girl or Neko Youmi. Those are annoying names."

The two laughed as Marik grinned, "Fair enough for you and Zuko, Youma. Or would you two rather continue by Neros and Julayla?"

That night, with their cloaks on, Zuko, Youma, (in normal forms) and Marik walked together. Where they would go, who knows.

Just then, the trio noticed a familiar scientist standing in three paths. He looked at the ones approaching before they stopped.

Marik glanced at him for a moment, asking, "What are you making me choose now?"

Doc pointed in two directions, asking, "Will you take the road to light or the road to darkness?"

"Neither."

The other two looked at him with concern before Marik walked on, pass the mysterious professor.

"I'm taking the middle road." he told Doc.

Doc glanced a bit before grinning, ""You mean the twilit road to twilight?"

Finally, Marik stopped for a moment, turning his head and saying, "No...The road to dawn."

In Cyberspace, on Beachatopia, the people living from their homes in Pallet Town and Cyberspace played with one another in the islands. However, Matt and Jackie stopped, noticing Jake and Misty watching the waters in the beach. The two were only being worried while Matt and Jackie also became worried, looking concerned. Jake and Misty opened their eyes, whispering names that were completely forgotten by them.

Somewhere in an unknown place, Marik, Zuko, and Youma walked together. Marik winced a bit, falling behind them. The two noticed, trying to help, but Marik motioned not to as he got up. The two looked worried as they continued on. They sighed while the two walked and talked with Marik.

Back at Jareth's Castle, Doc with Yugi, Greasy, Sarah, the cats, their sidekicks, Tails, and Cosmo were talking with one another as they watched the sleeping heroes. Then, another figure came to them, making them turn. There, they saw a familiar figure. Could it be...?

Meanwhile, in the real Station Square, four human children were laughing and playing as they were eating their ice cream. There, they passed some furry figures. One of them turned, about to look at them. Just then, a familiar squirrel appeared, placing his arms around one of them, explaining the details on his recent mission while leaving certain details out. A bit later, at a tower, the group with Batula were eating ice cream together as the explanations were continued by him. All while Batula blushed at one of the figures, smiling lovingly to her.

In a meeting room, a few more figures, with some chairs remaining empty, looked at the one in the highest chair with a concerned look on his face. What was this meeting about?

_Fading memories...reconstructed memories..._

Back in the pod area, Delete and Betty continued to sleep while the others out of the pods remained watching them both.

_And a dream...a dream of you in a world without you..._

Some time later, in a familiar, yet fake, city, the four same humans ran up to the figures as they chatted and laughed. The figures turned, grinning as well, revealing who they were.

The first was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. He only wore white gloves, white socks, and red-white-red sneakers with a buckle on the white part each.

The second was a red echidna with a white ring on his chest area and violet eyes. He wore white mit gloves with spikes, green socks, and red-yellow-red sneakers with metal plates on them.

The third was a pink hedgehog with green eyes and her quills downward. She wore a red headband, a red sleeveless dress, white gloves with ring bracelets, and red boots.

The fourth was a serious looking black hedgehog with some red streaks on him and a white fluff on his chest along with red eyes. He wore only white gloves, red socks, and white with some red shoes.

The fifth was a blue creature with its head looking like a teardrop. It was blue with some yellow on top with blue eyes, and only wore a bowtie.

The sixth was a amber eyed creamish rabbit with some red on her bottom ears, forehead, and eye areas along with a white muzzle. She wore a orange-red dress with a white collar, blue tie, white gloves, and red-yellow shoes.

The seventh was a white bat, though most of her body was tanned skin like her muzzle and inner ears. She had blue eyeshadow, lipstick at her bottom lip, blue eyes, and black wings with most of her skin being the same as her muzzle color. She wore a tight pink sleeveless top shaped like a heart, black pants, long whilte gloves extending to the elbow, and white boots with a pink heart in front of each one.

The final one, who was the only one who got annoyed by the children glomping on him, was a violet furred (with some white) weasel with violet eyes. He wore a brown hunter's hat, brown gloves with metal bands in the back, a brown belt to hold his gun, and brown-white-brown boots.

_Walking this road without..._

Later, the group of furries were on top of a tower with the weasel placing his hand on the side of it, watching the place and the sun setting together.

_To remake forgotten promises..._

Then, it faded to black.

_...and meet you at road's end._

Coming Soon...Nack and Rouge's 358/2 Days.

A/N: All right, it's finally done. That's another Kingdom Hearts parody that got finished. All right! And yes, I intend to place in the beginning of the KH2 segments with my parodies of Roxas as the epilogue to the upcoming 358/2 Days game. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic.


End file.
